Loving Hannah, Not Miley
by peacheykeen
Summary: Hannah, while living in Tennessee meets Lilly and Oliver. She becomes good friends with Lilly and Oliver, who dont know anything of Miley. What happens when Miley moves to their school? MOLIVER AND LACKSON
1. The One

**Full Summary: **

**Before Miley moves to Malibu and before she meets Lilly and Oliver Miley has a concert & afterwards she meets Lilly and Oliver, as Hannah backstage. Miley falls for Oliver instantly and they start going out, but Miley goes out with him as Hannah. Not long after Miley moves to Seaview Middle School. Miley's scared that if she tells Oliver about being Hannah he wont be interested in her anymore. Olivers freaked out by Miley's strange behavior. While, Lilly's fallen for Jackson. Lots of Awkward Moments, Weird Situations, Confusion and Jealousy. **

**……………**

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley **

**Chapter 1: The One**

**I wish I could find someone who liked me for me. That wouldn't be friend's with me just because I'm Hannah Montana. Someone that would be friends with me, Miley Stewart, and would act the same way to me as they would to Hannah. I wonder if I could find someone like that. I wonder if it's even possible. **

**Yeah, I've got great friends. But, would they act the same towards me if they knew I was Hannah?**

**There really big fans of Hannah. So would everything be the same if I told them?**

**Maybe I should just take that risk, or maybe I shouldn't. I've always liked taking risks, I don't know about this one though.**

"**Here you go." I said to a little girl.**

**I just finished my concert and was giving autographs to my fans.**

"**Excuse me. Could I have your autograph?" Another girl asked.**

"**Sure. What's your name?" I asked.**

"**Jade." **

**I gave her my autograph. **

**She gave me a hug and I smiled at her. "Bye Hannah."**

"**Bye Jade." I replied.**

**I looked over to some other fans. Lots of them were screaming, trying to get past the security guards. I kept looked past those bunch of fans when someone caught my eye. I looked back at him. He looked normal, average height, normal clothes. He looked about my age and he was really cute. He could go past lots of people without them noticing him, but I knew he wouldn't be able to go past me without me noticing him. That's when it hit me. He was the one.**

**……………………**

**I walked into my house, sadly. Why? Because never ended up meeting him. He obviously isn't the one. It was stupid of me to think I could find someone who would treat me the same as Miley if they knew I was Hannah. Oh, well. I've still got loyal friends. That don't know my secret, though.**

"**What's wrong, bud?" My dad asked.**

**I sat down on the couch. "Nobody treats me the same as Hannah or Miley." I sighed.**

"**Ever thought about telling your friends? They would treat you the same." Jackson joined the conversation.**

"**How do you know that?" I asked and put my head in my hands.**

"**If they're your friends you should trust them." My dad said and put a hand on my shoulder.**

"**I doubt it! They're huge fans of Hannah!" **

"**Come on Miles. They'll end up finding out one day, you may as well tell them." Jackson said.**

"**Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to tell them that I'm-" I stopped talking as I saw Jackson squirt both tomato sauce and chocolate sauce in his mouth at the same time.**

**I raised my eyebrows. **

"**What the heck are you eating?" My dad asked.**

**I just stared at Jackson in disgust. "What? It's nice." **

"**That Jackson for ya." I said.**

"**There is something wrong with that boy." My dad said and walked upstairs.**

**………………………**

"**Hey!" My best friend Ashlea greeted me and my other best friend Jordan as we walked into Ashlea's house. (Jordan is a girl.) **

"**Hey." **

"**Where were you yesterday?" Ashlea asked me as I sat down on her couch.**

"**Yeah, where were you? I called you and nobody answered." Jordan asked as well.**

"**Uhh…I had to go…somewhere." I said biting my lip. "I had to go to, umm…my aunt Dolly's house, yeah, that were I had to go." **

"**Okayy…we were gonna see if you could come to Hannah Montana with us." Jordan said.**

"**Oh, yeah. I forgot you guys were gonna go to her concert." **

"**Too bad you couldn't come. The concert was awesome, man! It must have totally sucked for you." Ashlea said. **

"**Wow Ash. You would be really good at making someone feel bad." Jordan said with a laugh.**

"**Woops! My bad!" **

"**Don't worry, I don't really like Hannah Montana anyway." **

**Ashlea's jaw dropped, letting bits of pizza she was eating fall out of her mouth and Jordan raised her eyebrows, looking stunned.**

"**Lets go to the beach!" I said breaking the silence and grabbed the two shocked girls, pulling them out of the house.**

**I lay down on the hot sand breathing in the fresh Tennessee air. **

"**Hey." Chase (aka school hottie) came up to us.**

"**Hey." We said back. **

**I noticed Ashlea and Jordan checking him out. What a surprise. He has a totally hot body. Oh my god! I'm such a perv! I'm checking out Chase while I have this huge crush on Declan, Jordan's older brother. While I'm thinking some guy I don't even know is 'The One'. What is 'The One' anyway? Plus I have a giant celebrity crush on Jake Ryan, the hot zombie slayer. Okay, out of those four, who could I actually get together with? The One – No. I haven't ever met him; I don't even know his name! Jake Ryan – As if! I doubt I'd ever meet him anyway. Declan – No. He's Jordan's older brother, he's totally off-limits. And the last person, Chase. He's the person I'd most likely be able to get together with, but still ****VERY**** unlikely to get together with him. Plus, he has Brianna and Steph, the school bitchs, that happen to be the popular girls.**

**I saw Jordan and Chase walk off somewhere.**

"**Hey Ash, where are they going?" **

"**Chase asked Jords if she wanted to go on a walk down the beach with him. He obviously likes her." Ashlea said.**

"**Ooh. My psychic powers is telling me there's going to be a new relationship soon." I grinned. **

**I pulled my phone out of my pocket when I heard it beep. It was a reminder that I needed to get ready for my Hannah concert. I was touring in Malibu at the moment. I was doing to concerts in Malibu. There was the concert yesterday, and tonight is the last concert in Malibu for this tour. **

"**I have to go Ash. Tell me what happened tomorrow. See ya!" **

"**Hey, why do you have to leave?" Ashlea asked.**

"**Uhh, dad want me home so I can…cook dinner. Bye." I quickly made up an excuse.**

"**Ooh! Can I come over for dinner?"**

"**No! I mean no. My cousin Luann and her parents are coming over and dad doesn't want any friends over. Bye!" I quickly ran off before she could say anything else.**

**…………………**

**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys like the start of this story. Some of this chapter has nothing to do with the storyline, but I put it in coz I couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway plz review an tell me if its good or not and if I should continue it or not. Thanks everyone, Jess **


	2. Oh My God!

Loving Hannah, Not Miley 

**Chapter 2:**

_**I pulled my phone out of my pocket when I heard it beep. It was a reminder that I needed to get ready for my Hannah concert. I was touring in Malibu at the moment. I was doing to concerts in Malibu. There was the concert yesterday, and tonight is the last concert in Malibu for this tour. **_

"_**I have to go Ash. Tell me what happened tomorrow. See ya!" **_

"_**Hey, why do you have to leave?" Ashlea asked.**_

"_**Uhh, dad want me home so I can…cook dinner. Bye." I quickly made up an excuse.**_

"_**Ooh! Can I come over for dinner?"**_

"_**No! I mean no. My cousin Luann and her parents are coming over and dad doesn't want any friends over. Bye!" I quickly ran off before she could say anything else.**_

**I quickly ran into my bedroom. It was 5:30 and the concert started at 8:00. I didn't have much time to get ready. It took 1 hour to get there and I was supposed to be there an hour before the concert. **

**I put on my blue skinny jeans, my baby pink tee, my mini brown leather cardigan and my bright blue boots. I put on my blonde wig, which now has brown streaks. **

"**Miley, we gotta go." My dad called out.**

"**I'm nearly ready." I called back.**

**I grabbed my make-up and walked into the bathroom. I put on a light pink blush, a bit of lipgloss, a bit of blue eyeliner and to top it of some sparkly brown eyeshadow. **

………………

_**The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me**_

By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected

Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side…the other side of me

**I then sang 'If we were a movie', and then finished the concert with 'I've got nerve'.**

"**Thank you Malibu! Good night everyone!" I yelled into the mike and walked off stage.**

……………

"**Hey Hannah, that was a good performance you did tonight." My dad said.**

"**Thanks." I replied.**

**I opened the door of my dressing room to find heaps of fans right behind the door. I signed a few autographs and then got the rest of the crowd to leave. **

**My dad left my dressing room and not long after Jackson and his girlfriend Brianna came in.**

"**Hey Hannah, this is Brianna." Jackson said.**

"**Hey Jackson. Nice to meet you Brianna." I said back. **

**I then gave Brianna an autographed picture of me and a souvenir.**

**For some reason I didn't feel very happy. I don't know why. **

'**Oh, god. I know why I'm sad its that guy I saw. I really want to meet him. Get over him Miley, you don't even know the dude.' I thought.**

**I was still unhappy until I heard a knock at the door.**

**I walked over to the door and opened it. I bet you'll never be able to guess who was standing there. **

**The person I liked to call: The One.**

**Well not just him, but a girl was there as well.**

"**Hannah Montana!! Oh my god!" The girl screamed. "Sorry, sorry."**

"**Oh my gosh, its Hannah Montana!" The guy yelled**

"**Uh, hi." I said.**

"**Sorry, its just we really wanted to meet you." The guy said.**

"**Ok. You can come in if you want." I motioned them to the couch.**

"**Thanks. I'm Oliver Oken and this is my best friend Lilly Truscott." **

"**Coolness. As you know, I'm Hannah." I replied.**

**Weird. I didn't think I would see Oliver at this concert as well, let alone meet him. Pretty cool, though. Lilly, Oliver and me became quite good friends, actually. **

**I realized the time, it was pretty late. I guess they realized the time as well coz Lilly said: **

"**We better go. It would be good to see you again soon Hannah. Bye." **

"**See ya Hannah." Oliver said.**

"**Bye Lilly, bye Oliver." I replied and waved as the left the room.**

………………

**I walked inside and flopped down on the couch. All the singing and dancing and heaps of talking have worn me out. I sat there for a little while before I decided to go upstairs and put my pyjamas on. **

**I walked into my Hannah closet to get changed. I pulled off my wig and then heard something drop. I turned around. My eyes widened.**

………………

**Declan's POV **

"**Jackson? Jackson?" I called as I walked into the Stewarts house. **

**I came to return Jacksons CD. I walked upstairs into Jackson's room. No one was in there, so I walked across to Miley's room. **

"**Miley?" I called as I walked into the room. **

**I saw double doors behind her closet.**

'**Maybe Miley or Jackson in there.' I thought.**

**I walked into her closet and saw the double doors more properly. There was the letters H and M on the doors. **

'**I wonder what that stands for.' I thought.**

**I opened the doors to see a blonde girl there. She hadn't seen me standing there yet. I wonder who that is. I then saw her more properly. It was Hannah Montana. I was about to walk in, when I saw her take off her hair, well wig. I wonder why she wears a wig. I then saw her. She had brown hair and…Oh my god! That's Miley! I was really shocked that I dropped the CD.**

**Miley's POV**

"**Oh, god." I muttered. "Declan!? What are you doing here?"**

"**Oh my god!" He picked up the CD and handed it to me. "Can you give this to Jackson for me? I should go." He headed to the door.**

"**Uh, Declan, can you not tell Jordan. I'd like to tell her." I said.**

**Declan walked over to me. "You haven't told Jordan? Have you told Ashlea?" **

**I shook my head. "No."**

"**Why not?" **

"**I'm…I'm scared. Ok? That she wont treat me the same. That nobody would treat me the same if they knew." I admitted.**

"**I'd treat you the same. So, when do you plan on telling them?" He asked walking a bit closer to me.**

**I bit my lip. "I don't know. I've just been waiting for the right time." **

"**How do you know there is gonna be a right time?" He stepped a bit closer to me, looking into my eyes. **

**The next thing I knew our lips were touching.**

**A/N: Hoped ya like my second chapter. Miley's met Lilly and Oliver! Yay! Anyway, R&R. Love you guys, Jess. **


	3. Lilly Oliver & Hannah Go Shopping!

A/N: Hope you liked my last chapter. I thought someone hacked into my account coz I had a review and it said it was from myself! I told my sister and I found out she was the one who reviewed it! LOL! Anyway hope you like this chapter!

****

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 3: Lilly Oliver & Hannah Go Shopping!**

"_I'd treat you the same. So, when do you plan on telling them?" He asked walking a bit closer to me._

_I bit my lip. "I don't know. I've just been waiting for the right time." _

"_How do you know there is gonna be a right time?" He stepped a bit closer to me, looking into my eyes. _

_The next thing I knew our lips were touching._

Wow. He's a really good kisser.

We pulled away and I asked: "Why did you do that?"

Declan ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Just a spur of the moment." He replied.

I know I said I liked Declan, but this didn't feel right. He was a good kisser but for some reason I feel as if I didn't want him to kiss me. I have know idea why. I pretty sure I still like him, so I why do I feel like he shouldn't have kissed him?

"I should go. See ya Miley." Declan said to me as he walked out of the Hannah closet.

"Bye Declan." I replied with a wave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I yawned as I walked down the stairs that morning. I went into the kitchen and fixed myself some cereal and sat down at the table.

"Good morning." I said to dad and Jackson.

"Morning." They responded.

I was still thinking about that kiss from last night. I really hope he doesn't tell anyway about the kiss, and even more I hope he doesn't tell anyone I'm Hannah Montana. I'm sure he won't, though.

"Jackson, Declan dropped off your CD last night." I said and quickly went upstairs and got the CD.

I handed him the CD and he said.

"How come he gave it to you?" Jackson asked.

"You weren't home."

"Oh, ok."

I finished my cereal and I put the bowl on the sink. I walked upstairs to find my phone ringing.

I checked the Caller ID. Oliver.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"_Hey Hannah. What's up?" _

"Not much, you?" I replied.

_"Me and Lilly came to Tennessee for a mini trip. You wanna go to the mall or something like that with us?"_

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I got excited quickly.

Lilly and Oliver were really fun to hang out with. Well the time that I met them, they were fun to hang out with.

Oliver told me to meet him and Lilly outside the mall in half an hour.

I put on my bright orange tank top with a brown hoodie over the top, and I put on my black skinny jeans and my mini white leather boots.

I added the final touchs with some lipgloss and a bit of mascara.

I ran downstairs. "Daddy, can you drive me to the mall now?" I asked.

"You might wanna finished getting dressed first." Jackson said.

"What are you talking about? I'm dressed." I said raising an eyebrow.

He held up some of his hair. "Your wig."

"Oh. Thanks for reminding me." I quickly went upstairs and put on my wig.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just before I got out of the car, I put on my sunglasses, hoping nobody would recognize me.

"Bye dad." I jumped out of the car.

Just outside the mall I saw Lilly and Oliver standing there.

"Hey guys!" I rushed up to them and hugged each of them.

"Hey Hannah." They replied in unison.

We then walked into the mall.

"So how come you ended up in Tennessee?" I asked.

"We thought it would be fun going on a mini vacation together. And we decided why not go to Tennessee? We could see ya there." Lilly replied.

"Cool. Where are you guys staying? I might come visit you two there."

"You know the camp site near by? Yeah, were staying there." Oliver said.

"Oh cool."

"I can't wait to tell Amber and Ashley we know you!" Lilly said excitedly.

"You reckon there gonna believe us?" Oliver replied.

"They might. I doubt it, though!"

"It would be so cool if they believed us. They'd get so jealous!"

I looked back and forth at Lilly and Oliver. Who are the talking about?

"Umm…who's Amber and who's Ashley?" I asked.

"These snobby clones. They are so mean!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah. They come up with the lamest insults, though. Why is always the mean people the popular people?" Oliver said.

Lilly shrugged.

"I hate it how that happens. I went on Singing with the Stars once and sung with someone called Amber." I said.

"Oh my god! That was the Amber we were talking about. I forgot about that." Oliver responded.

"Whoa. That's weird!" I looked around. "Hey, where's Lilly?"

Oliver looked around. I saw him looking at a skateboard shop.

"There." He pointed into that direction. "Lilly loves to skateboard."

We walked over there seeing Lilly look at all the skateboards.

She stayed in there for ages!

"Come on Lilly! Lets go somewhere else now!" I tried to pull her out of the shop.

"Yeah. Lets go to the food court. I'm starving!" Oliver said.

"Ditto."

"You guys go to the food court. I'll meet you there later." Lilly said.

Oliver and me walked over to the food court and found a table.

"I hope no one recognizes me." I said to him.

'Olivers really hot.' I thought.

'Did I really think that?'

'Yes. Yes I did.'

'Oh my god! I'm going crazy! I'm having a conversation with myself!'

'He's really funny as well. And interesting. And sweet.'

'Oh my gosh! Am I falling for Oliver?'

'Yes. You like Oliver.'

'No I don't!'

'Yes you do!'

'Stop arguing you two!'

Weird. Its like there's three parts of me all having a conversation.

'I just want Miley to admit to herself she likes Oliver.'

'Well I'm not going to. Coz I don't like him, like him. I just like him as a friend.'

'Nah. Stop lying to yourself. Why are you so scared to fall in love with someone?'

'I'm not. I'm just telling you are wrong.'

'No I'm not. I'm telling you the truth.'

'I haven't even known him that long. I cant be in love with him.'

'Well you can. Coz you are.'

'YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING!'

'Just admit that you like him!'

'Fine! I give up. I admit it.'

"I like him."

"You like who? Huh?" Oliver asked looking confused.

My eyes widened. "Did I say that out loud?"

Oliver nodded. "Uh-huh."

'Damn! Now look what you've done! You made me admit I like him and now he probably knows.'

'That might be a good thing, he might like you back.'

"SHUT UP! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" My eyes widened even more.

Why cant my stupid mind shut up for at least an hour.

Oliver cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything…are you okay?"

"Yeah – yeah…I-, I'm fine." I stammered.

"Okaayyy…so who's this guys you like?"

"Uh…know one." I said. "Lets get some food."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a McDonalds that was just near our table.

We just got ourselves a coke. We weren't really hungry anymore.

Hmm…something to talk about. What something to talk about?

"So…I wonder when Lilly will get back."

"She could be in that shop until the mall closes. She is obsessed with skateboarding. Do you skateboard?"

"Well, I have tried before. My brother Jackson has a skateboard, well had a skateboard before I used it. I tried skateboarding and I crashed, and the skateboard snapped in half."

Oliver started laughing. "I think you'll need lessons if you decide to try and ride one again." Oliver said and grinned.

I let out a laugh.

"I can't believe nobody's recognized me!" I whispered so only Oliver could hear me.

Oliver grinned again. "Pretty cool. I guessing lots of fans come up to a lot."

He looked so cute when smiled.

"Sometimes, not that much." I responded.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if I did this?" I leaned and kissed him.

I had know idea I was going to say this, let alone kiss him!

He kissed back. Wow! He's a pretty darn good kisser!

Weird. I didn't think I would kiss two different people in two days.

"Holy Moly Crapamoly!" I heard someone yell.

Oliver and me pulled away and turned around.

"Whoa!" Lilly yelled looking in our direction and fell over.

Oh great. I kiss Oliver as soon as she gets back from the shop.

"Umm…sorry bout that." I said biting my lip nervously.

"That's ok." He replied awkwardly.

Lilly walked over to our table.

"Heyy."

This was a bit uncomfortable. I should have never kissed him. I have know idea why I did that!

"Hey." Lilly replied and sat down.

It was pretty quiet for a little while until Oliver broke the awkward silence.

"Hey Lilly, do mind if us two have a talk in private." He motioned to him and me.

"Sure." Lilly said left the table.

"I don't know what came over me. Sorry."

"I never got to answer your question." Oliver said.

"Huh?" I replied confused.

"I'd feel happy." Oliver grinned again.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Will you go out with me on Saturday?" He asked.

I kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to post. I had writers block, and it being the school holidays I wanted to catch up with my friends.**

"**Holy Moly Crapamoly!" – That line that Lilly said my friend said that once, so I decided to put that in the chapter! R & R plz!**

**Luv,**

**Jess!**


	4. Were Moving?

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 3: Were moving?!**

"_I never got to answer your question." Oliver said._

"_Huh?" I replied confused._

"_I'd feel happy." Oliver grinned again._

_I couldn't help but smile._

"_Will you go out with me on Saturday?" He asked._

_I kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?"_

Dear Diary,

I'm going out with Oliver tonight! Yay! I wish Ash and Jords were here to help me get ready, and be excited with. Lilly to coming over, though. But I haven't told them about Lilly and Oliver. I would have told Ashlea and Jordan about me knowing them, but then they would probably find out I'm Hannah Montana. I do want tell them that I am, but I don't know how. And I want to tell Lilly and Oliver about me being Miley, but I don't know how to tell them as well. Anyway I gotta go. Lilly's here.

Love,

Miley.

"Hey Hannah!" She greeted me.

"Hey Lilly!" I went over to her and hugged her.

"I can't believe your going on date with Oliver!" Lilly said excitedly.

"I know! It's so cool!" I jumped up an down in excitement. "I've only got 2 hours to get ready and I don't even know what to wear!"

"Come! Lets go see what you got!" Lilly said while rubbing her head.

"You okay?"

"Thanks to you and Oliver kissing, I've got a headache!" Lilly gave me the evil eye.

"Why is that me and Oliver's fault?"

"Because you made me fall over coz I was so shocked!"

I laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to my bedroom.

We searched through my closet, but found nothing. I pushed away my clothes and opened the doors of my Hannah closet.

"Wow." Lilly's eyes widened. "This is so cool!"

We looked for ages for something to wear.

"Oh my gosh! This is so nice!" Lilly said.

I looked at the dress she was holding, it was really pretty.

"I love that! I totally forgot about that dress!"

It was a blue, knee-high dress. It had a bow at the top and was pleated at the bottom.

Lilly chucked the dress at me. "Put it on." She said and walked out of the Hannah closet.

I put the dress on and went back into my bedroom to finish getting ready.

Lilly did my make up being: light pink blush, mascara, a bit of eyeliner, a light blue eyeshadow and shiny lipgloss.

Lilly looked at me. "Damn, Hannah! Check you out, your total hottie!"

I laughed. "Thanks."

I walked over to my full-length mirror.

"Whoa! Your right! Your gonna have to be my new make-up artist!"

Lilly just smiled. "I wonder how Candace would take it if I replaced her with you."

Lilly laughed and a second later a huge grin spread across her face.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's here!" She screamed.

'Wow, either she's got great hearing or I'm going deaf.' I thought.

I jumped up and down getting excited.

"Eeek! This is so cool, you're going out with Oliver! And weird."

"Why?"

"He always said he was going to be Mr. Hannah Montana, and now he's here picking you up for a date. I mean he used a bunch of pick up lines on heaps of people and couldn't even get one look. And now he's going out with you." Lilly said.

"Maybe, coz he hasn't used any pick up lines on me." I said and Lilly shrugged.

I then ran downstairs just as he rang the doorbell again and opened the door.

"Hey Oliver." I greeted him and he walked inside.

"Hey Hannah, you look beautiful." He replied.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

I turned around when I heard a squeal. "You guys are so cute together!"

I giggled.

"Hi Lilly." Oliver said with a half-smile. "We should probably get going. Sean will be waiting."

"Is that your dad?" He shook his head.

"Then, who?"

"You'll see."

"Okayy. I'll be back in a second." I ran upstairs and got a coat and sunglasses, and then hopefully people won't recognize me.

I walked down seeing that Oliver has now met dad.

I ran over to Oliver. "Lets go!"

"Get Miley home by 11 at the latest." Dad said. "I have stuff to do. Bye guys."

"Bye. Nice to meet you Mr. M."

We were about to leave when Lilly stopped us. "Wait."

"Photo!" She said and smiled.

Lilly got out her camera and Oliver put his arms around me and kissed my cheek and a huge grin spread across my face

----------------------------------------------

We sat down at our table. It was so cool. Sean happened to be the limo driver. Oliver rented a limo for me! How sweet is he? Even though I've been in a limo many times that was definitely the best time in one because I was with Oliver.

He also got a private reservation so no screaming fans surrounding us.

"Oliver this is so sweet! Guess I didn't need the sunglasses." I said and hugged him.

We ate and talked quite a bit. We got to know each other a whole lot more than we already did know each other.

We ended up getting kicked out of the restaurant because we lost track of time and we were still there when it was closing time.

We walked out of the restaurant and realized it was raining.

A limo pulled up. He rented it to take us home as well.

"Oliver! You didn't have to do this all! You are so, so, sweet!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Oliver walked over to the limo and got Sean to turn on the radio.

He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

I took his hand and then put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

I stared at Oliver and saw that Oliver was staring at me to. I closed my eyes and leaned in and kissed him. He immediately kissed back. He is such a good kisser! It was like magic. We then pulled back and smiled at each other.

Raindrops were sliding down my face, my dress was completely soaked and hair was drenched, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

-----------------------------------------------

The date with Oliver was so awesome! But I wish I could tell someone that I'm dating Oliver. Actually no, I wish I could tell Jordan and Ashlea I'm dating Oliver. But then Oliver and Lilly will probably end up meeting Jordan and Ashlea, which wouldn't work. Jordan and Ashlea will find out I'm Hannah Montana, Lilly and Oliver will find out I'm Miley Stewart.

Okay, I know I should tell them the truth. That's why I've decided today I'm going to tell Jordan and Ashlea I'm Hannah Montana. I'll tell Lilly and Oliver that my real name is Miley another day. Not along time after, though. Anyway I think telling two people in a day is enough, don't you?

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Ash, Hey Jords!" I said as I walked into Jordan's house.

I yawned feeling very tired. It was 8:20 in the morning. Ashlea and me always go over to Jordan's house in the morning to be taken to school.

"Hey!" They said in unison.

I walked past Declan awkwardly.

"Hi." I said to him not looking him in the eye.

"Hi." He replied nervously.

Jordan and Ashlea glanced at each other looking confused.

"Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you much for about a week." Jordan asked.

"Uhh…" I bit my lip. "I've been quite busy." And, that is the truth.

I saw Declan look over at me raising his eyebrows, looking quite interested with what my answers going to be.

"Yeah, there's something I've been meaning on telling you guys… Uh, well the truth is…" I looked down at the ground nervously and glanced over at Declan.

'Help me out here!' I mouthed at him and he just gave a shrug.

"…Well the truth is…" I started again. "…I am, I'm, uh, I'm…Grounded. Yeah, grounded, that's it. Well actually, I was. I'm not anymore."

Oh god, I should have told them. I hate lying to them. I really wanted to, it's just really hard. Especially when you've known I've known them for nearly my whole life.

I glanced around the room and noticed Declan looking at me, shaking his head disappointedly.

---------------------------------------

Lilly's POV

I grabbed my lunch and turned around to see Oliver over near Amber and Ashley.

"Sorry girls, I'm taken. Yep, that's right Smokin' Oken is dating the one and only Hannah Montana."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Oliver.

Amber and Ashley glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Uh huh. Yeah, and I'm dating Jesse McCartney." Ashley said.

"Yeah, and did I forget to tell you, I'm dating Orlando Bloom." Amber added.

"Ooh, Tss!" They did their finger thing.

Oliver and me glanced at each other and I raised my eyebrows.

"Good for you guys." I said and gave them a sarcastic thumbs up. "Anyway, Oliver. I got the photos!" I said and grinned.

"Cool, get them out!" He replied as we started to walk over to our usual table.

I grabbed the photos out of my pocket and pulled them out of their case.

Oliver took one of the photos out of my hand and looked at it. It was the photo I took just before him and Hannah left for the date. You know, the one where Oliver is kissing Hannah's cheek.

"Cute!" I said with a smile and Oliver smiled back.

"What's the photos of?" Amber asked curiously.

"Yeah, lets see." Ashley said.

Oliver and me turned around, facing Amber and Ashley.

"Oh, it's nothing you'd be interested in." I replied.

Ignoring me, they walked over to Oliver and me and looked over Oliver's shoulders to see the photos.

Ashley snatched the photo that Oliver was holding out of his hands to get a better look at it.

Amber walked over to her and said: "Is that you and Hannah?"

"Told ya." Oliver replied.

Amber and Ashley looked at each other unbelievably.

Amber then took a photo out of my hands of Oliver, Hannah and me from when we were at the mall.

"I'm friends with Hannah and Olivers dating her." I said smugly.

"How did you guys become friends with Hannah Montana?" Amber asked.

As soon as Amber said that, everyone turned around facing us with a shocked expression on their faces.

After meeting her and becoming friends with her, I didn't know it was such a big deal.

-------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

"Miles! Jackson! Can you guys come downstairs for a minute?!" My dad called out from the lounge room.

I walked down the stairs, followed by Jackson, to see what my dad wanted.

We got downstairs and flopped on the couch.

"Family meeting." My dad said.

"What about?" Jackson asked.

"Ok, I just got to tell you guys that, well, we're, we're moving."

"We're what?!" I shouted.

**A/N: Sorry I take so long to update! I always get writers block…I might have said that before. Anyway, sorry not much happened in this chapter. Next chapter Miley will be moving to Seaview High, though, I'm sure you would all have picked up on that by ready the last scene. ****Anyway, please review and give me your opinions and suggestions. **

**BTW another one of my stories may be coming out shortly, which will probably be called: "A Week In The Woods With Lilly"**

**Hopefully I'll update quicker than I have.**

**Love you guys,**

**Jess **


	5. Moving To Malibu

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 4: Moving To Malibu**

"_Miles! Jackson! Can you guys come downstairs for a minute?!" My dad called out from the lounge room._

_I walked down the stairs, followed by Jackson, to see what my dad wanted._

_We got downstairs and flopped on the couch. _

"_Family meeting." My dad said._

"_What about?" Jackson asked._

"_Ok, I just got to tell you guys. Well that, we're, we're moving."_

"_We're what?" I shouted._

I stared blankly into space. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I was too shocked. I don't know why, it's not the most shocking thing. But it's a horrible thing! I'll be moving away from my friends, and I'll probably be even further away from Oliver and Lilly. And what if I can't make friends? What if nobody likes me? Then I wouldn't have any friends wherever I'm moving and I might not be close enough to see Ashlea and Jordan…And Lilly and Oliver. What if I'm a loner? It's all too scary.

"Miley? Miles?" My dad waved his hand in front of my face.

I could hear him, but I was too worried to respond. He kept waving his hand in front of my face and saying my name, but I just sat there, not blinking, wide eyed.

"Miley?" My dad said again.

I stood up and finally answered. "How can we move? My whole life is here!"

"Ditto! I don't want to move, either." Jackson added.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we are."

"Why?" Jackson and me said in unison.

"Because of my job." Dad replied.

"Can't you just get a new job?" I asked.

"It's not that easy! It could take me a long time to get a new job, and what we'll we be living on then? Grass?"

I sighed. "Where are we moving to?"

"Malibu."

"I'm going for a bike ride." Jackson said and walked out the door.

I walked up to my room. I need to think.

We're moving to Malibu? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I'll be leaving Tennessee and my friends Ash and Jordan, but I'll be closer to Lilly and Oliver, and we can see each other more. I groaned. I don't know what to think now.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked over at dad to see him chuck some bags in the trunk. I turned back around and pulled Jordan into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" I said.

Her face was red from crying.

"I'll miss you heaps, too!" Jordan replied.

I then went up to Ashlea and hugged her.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't know I would be this sad.

"I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you, too!" Ashlea said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on guys, we gotta leave." My dad said.

I hugged both of them again.

"Keep in touch." I said and they nodded.

"Bye." I said.

"See ya soon, hopefully." Ashlea and Jordan said back.

I walked over to the car and looked over at Jackson talking to his girlfriend, Brianna.

Brianna was crying so much and Jackson looked like he was about to cry.

"Come on, Jackson." Dad called out.

Jackson kissed Brianna on the cheek and headed over to the car.

I opened the car door and waved to my friends.

Jackson got in the car and off we went.

Next stop: Malibu.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I jumped out of the car and glanced around. I tried to list the good things about living in Malibu. Well, I'll get to see Lilly and Oliver much more. Our new house was right next to the beach, which was good coz I love going to the beach. I looked over at the house. It was quite big. That's another good thing.

'Umm…what else?' I thought.

I looked around. 'I got nothing.' I responded to myself.

I grabbed out my bags I kept in the car and walked up to front door. Dad unlocked it and him, Jackson and me walked inside. I dropped my bags and ran up the stairs and into the rooms.

"I bags this room." I called out to Jackson.

I already knew dad was getting the master bedroom, so I had to choose a room before Jackson did.

I heard Jackson's footsteps coming up the stairs. He walked into the room I called and the room that was left over for himself.

"Pff…My room is way better than the room you called." He said.

"Its good to know you like that one better. Then you don't have to fight with me." I replied and walked downstairs to put my stuff in my new room.

Not long after the van, with all our furniture and stuff we couldn't bring in the car, arrived.

We all helped to get the furniture and decorate or new house. I made my bedroom perfect. And Jacksons room suited him very well, same with dad. The rest of the house looked really good.

Just to add the finishing touch's to my room, I got my photo frame, with a photo of mum, and placed to it on the bedside table.

I missed mum so much, but for a little while its been so much easier to deal with.

I looked at the photo and smiled, she looked so happy, and I knew she was in a better place, even though she wasn't with me.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My heart pounded. I was on my way to school, and completely scared. All my nerves and worries came back to from when I found at I was moving. I don't know if Jackson felt the same, his face had no expression whatsoever. I tried to calm myself down and think positive thoughts. Why would nobody like me? I'm sure I'll make so friends. Anyway, If I don't make any friends in my class I can always change to another class. And I still have Lilly and Oliver, not that I have any idea where they live in Malibu, I'm pretty sure its on the other side of Malibu, though. Okay I'll be fine. I came back down to earth and realized dad had already dropped off Jackson and I had just as I arrived at my new school. I quickly calmed myself down, just before I got out of the car and into my new school.

"See ya bud. And don't worry, you'll be fine." Dad said.

"I know, I know. Bye dad." I replied and got out the car.

A few people that looked about my age looked at me, because of my unfamiliar face. I walked awkwardly down to my locker to put away my stuff. Dad had already got my books and my lock for my locker, same for Jackson.

I put away my stuff and looked around for my homeroom. I had know idea what block was which.

"Excuse me," I said to a girl that was walking past me. "Do you know where the seven hundred block is?"

She pointed to it.

"Thanks." I said and headed in that direction she was pointing to.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I entered my homeroom and walked over to the teacher in there.

"Hi, umm…Miss Johnson? Umm, I'm Miley Stewart. I'm new here." I said.

"Hi, I heard there was going to be a new girl in this class." She responded.

By this time everyone in the class had came in and were seated.

"Hi everyone." Miss. Johnson started. "This is Millie Steward-"

"Miley Stewart." I corrected her.

"Right, Miley Stewart. She's new here. Where did you come from?"

"Nashville in Tennessee." I answered and smiled to nervously.

I looked around to the new faces in the class. I glanced over at the couple of people, I then looked away to see the rest of the people.

'What a minute?' I thought and quickly looked back at those two people.

'Oh my god! It's Lilly and Oliver!'

I stared at them wide-eyed.

"Missy, you okay?" Miss Johnson asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

After a few seconds I replied: "Its Miley, and, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, good. You can sit down next Lilly and Amber, Marley."

I didn't bother responding that time, I just walked over to the seat between Amber and Lilly.

"Hey Miley, I'm Lilly and this is my best friend Oliver." Lilly introduced Oliver and herself to me.

Not that I needed them to introduce themselves to me, I already know them. Well they don't know that, though.

"Hi Miley." Oliver said.

"Hi." I replied with a smile.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I spent the day at school with Lilly and Oliver. I didn't think I would have any fun at school today. But, hanging around with Oliver, I've been so tempted to kiss him. And now I know that they mean by, Amber and Ashley with the lamest insults. What is their problem, anyway?

I walked inside of my house with Lilly and Oliver following behind. We became quite good friends, so I invited them over to my house.

"Hey dad." I greeted him.

"Hey Miles, who are your friends?"

My eyes widened again for the second time today. What if they recognize my dad? I mean, I will tell them that I'm Hannah, but not straight away. And I want to tell them, not them figure out by meeting my dad.

Dad raised his eyebrows and looked at me. He definitely realized who they were straight away.

"Lilly and Oliver." I replied with a fake smile.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart." Lilly and Oliver said.

"You look very familiar." Lilly said moving her mouth to one side of her face.

"Yeah, you do." Oliver agreed. "Oh well."

Just as we were about to go upstairs to my bedroom, Jackson ran into the house, karate chopping the air.

"Who's this?" Lilly asked raising an eyebrow.

"My dorko brother, Jackson." I answered and Jackson glared at me.

"Jackson, This is Lilly and Oliver."

I glared back and just before heading upstairs I said: "Don't scare them! I would like to be able to have some friends."

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran upstairs.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lilly's POV**

I walked into Miley's room. Jackson was totally hot, not that I like him or anything. I just met him. But still. I got rid of that thought and looked around Miley's room. Something caught my eye. I walked over to it. It was a photo. I pulled it down and looked at his carefully.

It was a photo of Oliver, Hannah and me.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh…uh, um. Hannah. Yeah, I'm friends with her and she gave It to me." She answered with a nervous tone.

"Uh-huh. I thought you didn't like her, though." Oliver asked looking quite confused.

"Uh…yeah, I wasn't listening. Sorry bout that. I was lost in thoughts." She said.

**Miley's POV**

I told them I didn't like her, well me, so they wouldn't suspect anything. Obviously, it's not really working.

We decided we would go to the beach. There was not much to do at home. The others went over to their house to quickly put their bathers on and were going to meet me out the front of my house.

I chucked on my red bikinis and my board shorts, I grabbed a t-shirt on put on my thongs and waited for Lilly and Oliver.

The three of us walked past a little snack shack called 'Rico's' and when we were close to the ocean we put our towels down. We slipped off our thongs and ran to the water. I jumped in the water and looked over at Oliver. All he was wearing was board shorts. He actually was quite muscley…And so totally hot!

"Ahh!" I squealed as Oliver picked me up. "Oliver put me down!"

Even though I told him to put me down, I didn't actually want him to.

I looked over at him. I realized I was touching his chest. I smiled and turned my head around so he couldn't see me smiling. It sucks, I'm dating Oliver and I can't kiss him or even hold his hand. And I'll probably see him nearly everyday because of school.

I looked back at Oliver and he looked at me. I so wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him, I knew I couldn't, though. So I'll have to tell him I'm Hannah soon. But what if he doesn't like me anymore? I mean like, like? I'll figure out what I'm doing later. I just want to have fun spending time with Oliver and Lilly.

I looked away and Lilly said: "You guys so just had a moment."

I bit my lip to stop myself smiling.

"Na-uh. I'm dating Hannah, remember." Oliver said.

Lilly smiled. "Sure, sure. You guys didn't have a moment."

"Nah, we didn't." I said looking down. "Now Oliver, let go of me!"

And evil grin spread across his face. "Okay."

He walked a little bit so we were in the water a bit deeper and chucked me into the water.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I hit the water.

I got up and splashed Oliver.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lilly's POV**

I sat down at Rico's to get myself a smoothie. And also coz Jackson got a job there. Okay, maybe I do like him. I know I don't really know him but I saw him a few times and he's really funny, and he seems like he would be quite fun to hang out with. It seems kinda weird that I like my friend's brother. There's no way I could tell Miley, she would be totally grossed out. I never really thought I would like a friend's brother, not that I've ever actually thought about it until now, but I think really unlikely. It's more likely for me to fall for Oliver. Mental image! Eew! God, why did I have think about me liking Oliver. Eew! He's my friend. Anyway, back to the subject, me liking Jackson? Really weird.

"Hey Jackson." I smiled.

"Hey. What would you like?" He asked.

"Umm…" I looked at the list of drinks. "A very berry smoothie."

Jackson quickly made it and handed it to me. "That would be $3.00."

"Thanks." I replied, being polite and handed him the money.

"So, uh…How do you like Malibu?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Well I have been here long, but so far I think it's pretty good." He answered.

"Made new friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, a few." Jackson replied.

"Hey Jackson." A girl said and I turned around.

She was tall, pretty and has a really good fashion sense, she's probably one of the friends Jackson made.

"Hey Sasha." He responded and leaned over and kissed her.

So she's not one of his new friends. She's his new girlfriend instead. She may have a good fashion sense, but I hate her.

"Heyy Sasha." I looked at her coldly.

She looked confused, she obviously doesn't know why I don't like her.

"So is this your new girlfriend, Jackson?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Yeah. Sasha, Lilly. Lilly, Sasha." He said and smiled. "Sasha, Lilly is my little sister, Miley's, new friend."

"Yep. That's me."

I know that I've only known Jackson for about a week, and I haven't talked to him much, but I still felt disappointed that I was just his little sister's friend to him.

**A/N**: **Miley's moved now, and Lilly's fallen for Jackson. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review, it means a lot to me. You see that purple/blue button? It's calling you. Press Me! Press Me! Please review, it means a lot to me. And feel free to give your suggestions and opinions. Thanks.**

**Love you guys, Jess.**


	6. Jealousy

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

"_Hey Sasha." He responded and leaned over and kissed her._

_So she's not one of his new friends. She's his new girlfriend instead. She may have a good fashion sense, but I hate her._

"_Heyy Sasha." I looked at her coldly. _

_She looked confused, she obviously doesn't know why I don't like her._

"_So is this your new girlfriend, Jackson?" I asked with a fake smile._

"_Yeah. Sasha, Lilly. Lilly, Sasha." He said and smiled. "Sasha, Lilly is my little sister, Miley's, new friend."_

"_Yep. That's me." _

_I know that I've only known Jackson for about a week, and I haven't talked to him much, but I still felt disappointed that I was just his little sister's friend to him._

**Lilly's POV**

I walked into Miley's house, even though I knew she wasn't home. I was here to see Jackson.

"Hey Jackson." I said when I saw him on the couch, channel surfing.

I walked into the kitchen area to get myself a drink.

"Hi." He mumbled absently.

I poured myself a drink of orange juice and walked over to the couch. "Whatcha watching?"

"Nothing, really." He replied staring at the TV. "You do realize Miley's not here?" He said turning to me.

"Yeah. Uhh, I'm just really bored. There's nothing to do at home, so I decided I would come over here." I made up an excuse to see Jackson. But it was true, there wasn't anything to do at home, so it's not like I lied or anything.

"Yeah, I don't see why you came over here, though. There's nothing to do here, either."

"Oh, well. I'd rather be here than spend my day with my annoying little sister. By the way, where is Miley?"

"I dunno. Trying to make Oliver like her, as Miley or something."

I realized that's what I was doing. "Wait, what? What did you say? Make Oliver like her, as Miley. What do you mean 'as Miley?'"

"Uh…I meant make Oliver like Miley." Jackson responded.

"Miley likes Oliver?" I asked smiling.

"Yep." He replied and looked back at the TV.

An evil grin spread across my face. I could have fun with this.

I rubbed my hands together. "You okay?"

I jumped and turned around. "Oh, hey Miley." I paused for a second and then said: "Where's Oliver?"

I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"He's mum called and said he had to come home and baby sit his little brother." Miley replied and sat down on the couch beside me.

"So, why are you over here?"

"Very bored. There's nothing to do at home…and you didn't tell me where you were going." I said. "And why was that?"

"Oliver called both of us, you didn't answer."

"Oh." I thought Miley had organized something for just the two of them and Oliver was the one who organized it. But why would she try and make Oliver like her, anyway? He's going out with Hannah. Jackson probably meant she just wanted to get to know Oliver better. I mean she didn't even organize to see each other. That would be it. Jackson was probably just assuming what he said. I don't think Miley would tell her brother she likes Oliver.

"Jackson!" I heard a girl squeal.

Miley and me turned around, while Jackson kept watching TV.

It was Sasha.

"Jackson!" She squealed again and ran over and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Sasha!" He greeted her and kissed her.

"Hey Sasha." I said with a fake smile.

"Lilly!" She ran up and hugged me.

She barely knows me and she's hugging me. What the hell?

"Hey Miley!" She said and hugged her as well.

"Hey Sasha. You've already met Sasha, Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, the other day, when I was at Rico's."

Miley nodded and Sasha said: "Us girls should go out one night, it would be so much fun!"

"Yeah. That would be fun, wouldn't it?" I lied.

I can't stand this girl! She's going out with Jackson. She has the most annoying high-pitched voice. She acts like were friends or wants to be my friend or something like that. And she's always happy! Grr!

I know, I know, I shouldn't hate someone because their going out with the guy I like. I mean she's really nice. The only reason I don't like her is because I'm jealous. It's horrible, I hate people being jealous.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Miley said enthusiastically.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked up the path and to the doorway. I was just about to knock, when I saw Jackson walking towards the door on the other side of the wall. He opened it and walked out of the house.

"Hey Lilly, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Miley, Sasha and me are having a girls night at Sasha's house." I answered.

"Oh, ok. See ya."

"Later."

I opened the door and walked in. Sasha and Miley turned around.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey Lilly!" They both said.

I walked over to them both and sat down on the couch. In front of me were a whole bunch of DVDs, magazines and heaps of junk food. I like sleepovers, but I have know idea why I said yes to coming to this one.

We talked a bit and then Sasha put on a DVD. Hairspray.

I'd seen the movie before with Miley and its really good, and I'd definitely watch it again, but I couldn't concentrate. Instead I was having an argument with myself.

_Why does Jackson like Sasha?_

**Because she's nice and pretty.**

_But I'm nice and pretty too, aren't I?_

**Yeah. But you guys just met.**

_Well Jackson couldn't know Sasha very well, he just moved here about a week and a half ago._

**So. Anyway, they could have already known each other.**

_They probably didn't._

**Your right, they probably didn't already know each other. But why would he like you, your just two years apart.**

_So what? That's not very many years! And I used to know two people that were going out with each other and they were 3 years apart. _

**No you didn't.**

_Fine, I didn't but the older one, Sean, liked the younger one, Kelly._

**Liar.**

_Fine! Kelly was the one who liked Sean!_

**Finally, you start telling the truth. Lilly, you can't get everything you want!**

_I know! And I don't! What about that time I wanted that-_

**That doesn't count! You got to go out with that guy you liked, Conner. And you also dated Matt.**

_Matt stood me up!_

**Lilly! You ended up going out with him in the end.**

_Yeah, well I like Jackson! I like him more than the other guys! Why can't I have him?_

**Because Sasha's with him.**

_So I'll break them up!_

**Aren't you so nice!**

_Oh, shut up!_

**Why are we arguing?**

_I only am so I convince you I'm right and your wrong!_

**About what…?**

_I don't know! But I'm still right! _

**You do realize your arguing with yourself, don't you?**

_Yes and I don't care! I just want Jackson to notice me._

**If you cant figure out anyway of making him notice you, I doubt I'll be able to figure out a way!**

_Oh shut up! If you can't help me, well then, I'll…I'll find a way myself to make him notice me._

**That will be interesting to watch.**

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and me saw Hairspray together and it was really good, but all I could think about was Oliver. I wish I could act the same way around him as Miley as I do Hannah.

_What does Oliver see in Hannah anyway?_

**You!**

_Exactly!_

**You do realize you just insulted yourself?!**

_Oh well. If I'm the exact same as Hannah, because I am her, shouldn't he like e as well?_

**He probably would if you told him the truth.**

_How do you know?_

**I don't know.**

_How can I make him notice me?_

**If you don't know, then I wont either! Tell him.**

_I can't._

**Tell him.**

_But he wont like me the way he likes Hannah, and he'll break up with me!_

**TELL HIM!**

_Woah! I didn't know I could get so mad at myself before._

**Just tell him. The longer you wait the harder it will get.**

_And what about Lilly?_

**Tell her as well.**

_What if Lilly doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? And Oliver doesn't even like me as a friend anymore?_

**That won't happen. But they might get a bit mad. It's more likely they will if you wait long.**

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're not helping me at all! Your just telling me that I want to tell them, that I should tell them but what I can't tell them! I already know that! And I want to watch Hairspray!_

**No. You want answers. An answer to how you could tell Oliver and Lilly your Hannah Montana.**

_Duh! And your not giving me any answers, so SHUT UP! _

**I am you, which means you're the only one that can make me shut up!**

_I know that and I don't care! I just want Oliver to like me._

**You know, Lilly is in the same situation.**

_Lilly likes Oliver too? Wait I don't even know that, so how would you know that, you are me?_

**Pff. Who knows, I don't choose what you think of.**

I looked at Lilly. She sighed and a miserable sigh. She didn't look very happy. Maybe she does like Oliver too.

_Maybe your right._

**Of course I am, I always am.**

_Aren't you very modest?! Anyway back to what I was talking about, I want Oliver to notice me instead of Hannah, how can I?_

**I already told you, I am you! Which means if you don't know then I won't either.**

_Oh my gosh, I just realized, I'm jealous of Hannah! Oh god! I'm jealous of myself! Can I get anymore pathetic?_

**A/N**: I know, barely anything happened in this chapter. This chapter is just mainly what Lilly and Miley are thinking. But the story is going to get better soon, I promise! Anyway, I would love it if all you guys reviewed! That purple/blue button is just sitting there waiting to be clicked! So please review, all your suggestions and opinions are welcome!

**Love Jess xxx**


	7. Kisses

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Last Chapter…**Miley, Lilly and Sasha have a slumber party. Lilly is wondering why Jackson likes Sasha and how Lilly can get Jackson to notice her. Miley is wondering how she can tell Oliver that she is Hannah without him not liking Miley, like he likes Hannah.

**Chapter 7: Kisses **

**Miley's POV**

I pulled my phone out of my pocket when it started vibrating.

'Lilly' it said on the caller ID. She was ringing my Hannah phone.

"Hey Lilly." I said, answering my phone.

"_Hey Han! Sup?"_

"Oh, not much. This, that. You?"

"Me and Oliver and our new friend Miley are going to the movies on Saturday and seeing you've moved to Malibu, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Without thinking I responded: "Sure, I'd love to. It's not like I'm doing anything, anyway. So what movie?"

"_The Simpson's movie."_

"Oh sweet. I've been wanting to see that for ages."

"_Nice. So do you want us to pick you up?" _

"Nah, I'm good. So I'll just meet you guys at the mall?"

"_Yeah. Umm, say just outside the cinemas at 1:30?" _

"Sure. I gotta go, so I'll see ya on Saturday, k?"

"_Okay. Later dude!" _

I caught up to Oliver in the hallways at Seaview Middle School. "Hey Oliver." I greeted him.

"Hey Miles." He replied.

"How was it baby sitting Hunter?" I asked.

"Boring as usual."

"Hey guys!" Lilly rushed up to us.

"So did you guys have fun last night at your slumber party?" Oliver asked.

"How did you know about that?" I asked curiously.

"I was talking to Jackson."

"Oh, it was okay. Just normal sleepover." Lilly said.

"Hmm…I wasn't really taking notice to what was happening in the movies, I was thinking about someone." I said absently. "I mean something." I quickly added, realizing what I had said.

"About who…or what?" Oliver asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Miley. About _what?" _Lilly repeated Oliver.

"Oh, not much. This, that." I lied.

"You reminded me of someone when you said that. Can't think of who, but, yeah, someone." Lilly said.

"Uh – huh." Oliver replied.

"Bing, Bing, Bing!" The bell went.

"I got history. Hooray!" Lilly said sarcastically. "What have you guys got?"

"English." Oliver and me said at the same time.

Yes! Oliver and me have a class together. Well, we have lots of classes together but Lilly's not in this class with us.

"K." She responded and we got our books and left for our classes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyway, Lilly invited Hannah to the movies with us. She called me last night and said Hannah was coming and she said she tried calling you but you weren't there." Oliver said.

Again, not thinking I replied: "Oh yeah! I remember Lilly calling me and asking if I wanna go last night. I forgot about that."

"Huh?"

I then realized what I said. "I mean I remember Lilly calling me last night and telling me Hannah was coming to the movies."

"But she said you didn't answer your phone."

"Yeah, about that…Uhh" I looked at Oliver. "She must have called me again later on coz she said she called you already."

"Uh – huh."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I added the finishing touches to my make-up with some shiny lipgloss. I checked the time. 1:00 PM. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Daddy, we need to go now." I said.

"Ok, bud." Dad replied and grabbed his car keys.

"Your forgetting your wig again." Jackson said as he came downstairs.

"No I'm not. I'm going to the movies as Miley. Not Hannah." I responded and opened the door, just about to leave when Jackson said:

"No, you're going as Hannah. Well that's what you said yesterday."

My eyes widened. "Oh god! I accidentally said I was going to the movies as Miley and Hannah." Jackson just laughed. "Sweet Niblets!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys." I said nervously as I got to the cinemas where Lilly and Oliver were.

This will probably like my date with Josh. I should of just said I couldn't go to the movies as Hannah or Miley, either way it doesn't matter. But now I have switch back and forth as Miley and Hannah. This is not going to be easy. Jeez! I'm so stupid!

"Hey Miles." Lilly and Oliver replied.

"Soo…Lets go inside." I grabbed their arms and dragged them towards the cinema doors.

They stopped. "Miley we have to wait for Hannah." Oliver said.

"Right…Forget about that." I said looking at the ground. "Well, while were waiting for her, I'm gonna go to the toilet."

I walked over to the restroom.

How am I going to pull this off?

I walked in there and into a cubicle, changing my clothes and putting on my wig.

I quickly walked out. "Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey Hannah."

"You just came out of the toilets, didn't you? Did you see Miley in there?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." I said and bit my lip. "We should go in, she said she's gonna be a while."

"I don't think we really needed to know that." Oliver said.

"Nah. Probably not…Well lets go inside!" We walked inside.

It's not going that bad…yet.

Nobody had noticed that I was Hannah yet, would be because I'm wearing a hood and shades.

"What's taking her so long?" Lilly wondered.

We had been in the cinemas for about 15 minutes, I guess I should go and change back into Miley.

"She probably about to come in or at the canteen or something. I'll go check to see where she is."

"Ok." They replied.

I walked out of the cinemas and back into the bathroom to get changed back into Miley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

"Why does Miley and Hannah keep disappearing?" I asked Oliver.

"Well they did get pretty big cokes." Oliver replied.

"I guess." I said and looked back at the giant screen.

How come whenever Miley is with us, Hannah isn't? And whenever Hannah is with us, Miley isn't?

Must just be a coincidence.

"Hey!" Miley rushed up to us. "Sorry I keep leaving the cinema. That coke is giant."

Oliver looked at me. "I was right."

"So, where's Hannah?" I questioned.

"Oh she had to leave. Her dad called, she has this last minute Hannah thing arranged. Her dad is coming to pick her up." Miley said. "Pretty annoying she has to leave."

"Oh, well do you wanna say goodbye?" I said to the others.

"No! I mean no. I waited with her until my, her, I mean. Her dad picked her up. That's why I took a long time."

I raised my eyebrows and Oliver and me glanced at each other.

"Okay…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

"I called Lilly today and she didn't answer, do you know where she is?" I asked Oliver.

We were at the beach and I was kind of glad she wasn't with us. I'm sure you know why, even though I barely know why! Even if it's just Oliver and me hanging out it doesn't mean I'm going to get together with him…Well, as Miley. And even if I did, would I like Oliver anymore? Probably not. He would be cheating on me…with me! Woah that would be weird!

"I'm not sure, I called her as well and she didn't answer."

"Maybe she's with Sasha."

I looked at Oliver. He is so cute! I wish I could have him. But he already has Hannah, which is me. My life is really strange!

"Let's go somewhere!" I said.

"Like where?"

"Uhh…I dunno. Um, how about the shops? Grab something to eat!"

"Ok. Fine with me!"

I started skipping over to my house to get my purse. I turned around to see Oliver far behind.

"How slow do you wanna walk?" I half smiled. "Come on Oliver!" I grabbed his hand and started skipping again heading in the direction of my house.

I walked in my house and grabbed my purse and put my wig on.

'Why did I put my wig on?' I thought. 'I wear it quite a lot lately, after I started dating Oliver.'

I took of the wig and chucked it into one of my drawers. I walked out of the house and Oliver and me continued on our way to the shop.

When we got there we ordered some food and sat down at a outdoor table waiting for it to arrive.

I looked over at Oliver again and smiled. Again, I thought, he is so cute! I stared into his eyes and he looked over at me. I smiled again and leaned over to him, crashing my lips against his.

It was the perfect kiss and…

He pulled away, staring at me.

I bit my lip to stop my self from smiling. And then I realized his eyes were widened.

My eyes widened too.

I put my hands on my head pulling my hair up and then grabbed a bit of hair and looked at it.

It was brown.

"Oh crap!" I said mortified.

How could I forget that I was Miley at the moment?

How could I forget that I took my wig off before when I was at home getting my purse?

A nervous smile spread across my face. "I just realized at to be somewhere. My bad." I glanced at ground. "I'll see ya…Uhh, tomorrow, at school. Yeah. Bye." I said.

"If I can make it till tomorrow." I muttered under my breath and quickly ran off, back to my house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

I walked into Miley's house. "Hey Jackson, where's Miley?" I asked.

"Pff…With Oliver or something. I'm not really sure."

"Okay…"

Isn't he very specific? He doesn't really ever see what's going on with Miley.

I grabbed myself a drink of orange juice and then flopped onto the couch next to Jackson.

I wonder what he thinks of me. Does he like me? No. No, that's not possible. He's with Sasha and anyway I'm two years younger than him. Why do I always end up thinking about him and what he thinks of me?

I glanced over at him and quickly looked away, when he looked over at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied awkwardly.

"Eek!" I screamed.

The power went out…and I'm scared of the dark.

I could see a tiny bit, but not much.

I finished my drink of orange juice and got up from the couch to put the glass on the sink. I stumbled while trying to find my way to the kitchen.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I banged into something and fell on the ground.

As I hit the ground I heard a smash. Great, now the glass is broken.

"Woah! You okay?" Jackson asked as I saw a glimpse of him walking over to me.

"Fine. Perfectly fine." I responded, but still laid on the ground.

"Here." He said and reached out a hand.

I took his hand and he pulled me up.

We bent down picking up the pieces of glass and chucked them in the bin.

"There. All of it, in the bin now."

Jackson walked over to the couch with me, following behind. Or more like stumbling.

"Woah!" I said as I tripped over something.

I was about to hit the ground when Jackson grabbed me stopping my fall. I got up properly and looked at Jackson. He was staring back at me.

Then the power went back on.

I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he leaned into me…and kissed me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yay! Jackson kissed Lilly! I had lots of fun writing this chapter, I hope you guys liked reading it! I Love Lackson!! What's going to happen next? Anyway, You guys know what to do. Review! Review! Review!

**Love Jess xxx**


	8. I dont know what to think anymore

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 8: I don't know what to think anymore**

"_Woah!" I said as I tripped over something. _

_I was about to hit the ground when Jackson grabbed me stopping my fall. I got up properly and looked at Jackson. He was staring back at me._

_Then the power went back on._

I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he leaned into me…and kissed me.

I kissed back and after a few seconds we parted.

I looked at Jackson and bit my lip to stop myself from smiling…I didn't really work, though.

I leaned in and kissed him again, when Jackson pulled apart.

"We can't do this." Jackson said.

I looked at him, confused.

"I've got a girlfriend. Sasha." He said.

"What?" I yelled.

"Sasha, she's my girlfriend. You know that."

"I heard you Jackson! B-but you, you were the one w-who kissed me!" My voice started to wobble and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Why did you if your, your, s-still going out with her?" I a tear slipped down my cheek.

I turned away from Jackson so he couldn't see it.

"Spur of the moment." He replied.

"What? Do you just kiss anybody when you feel like it? Did you ever stop to think about my feelings? Or what about Sasha's feelings?" More tears fell out of my eyes.

I turned around, facing Jackson again. I don't care if he sees me crying now.

"Look Jackson. I like you, I really like you. No. I love you."

"You-you love me?" Jackson said disbelieving.

I don't care what he thinks anymore. "Yes! I love you! Ok? And I never thought I'd have a chance with you and, and then –" Tears were streaming down my face at the moment. "And then you kiss me, and I thought that maybe I would have a chance with you." I paused for a breath.

"You tell me we can't do this coz you are dating Sasha!" I yelled.

"Lilly-" I cut him off.

"You really hurt me! Do you only think of yourself?" I wiped away my tears.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry." Jackson said with an apologetic face.

"Don't be." I said madly about to leave.

"Lilly-"

"Save it Jackson. I don't want to hear it!" I yelled and ran out of the house, crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the door to my house, and closed it, when I got inside.

"Lilly, is that you?" My mum called out.

I sniffled and said: "Yes."

Before she could ask what was wrong, I ran upstairs passing my older sister Kelsi and into my room, slamming the door closed.

I lay down on my bed sobbing. In a few seconds my pillow was really wet.

I heard a knock on the door. "Lilly?" Kelsi called out.

I didn't answer. "Are you ok?"

I didn't feel like anyone talking to me at the moment.

"Lilly can I come in?"

"No! Leave me alone!" I cried.

"Okay. But I'm here to talk if you need it."

I wiped away my tears.

How could Jackson do this to me?

Why did Jackson do this to me?

Is he just really selfish and only think of himself?

Did he mean to hurt me?

What was he thinking about when he kissed me?

How would Sasha feel if she knew about it?

I don't know what to think anymore.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**J****ackson's POV**

'I love you. I love you. I love you.' Those 3 words Lilly said, repeated over in my mind.

Why is Lilly in love with me?

Usually it's me who likes the girls.

'Lilly. Sasha. Lilly. Sasha. Lilly. Sasha.'

Why did I kiss her?

Was it just spur of the moment?

Or was it more than that?

'Lilly. Sasha. Lilly. Sasha. Lilly. Sasha.'

It couldn't be. I love Sasha. Right?

Do I?

'I love you. I love you. I love you.'

Cant my mind shut up for at least two minutes?

Ok let's think. Sasha, well she's nice and really pretty, Lilly is nice too and is beautiful. Umm…Lilly is really talkative and outgoing. Sasha is really confident. Sasha can be clingy and cheesy. Lilly is really fun to hang out with and really cute…wait did I just say Lilly is cute…and before did I say she was beautiful? Did I just say all that stuff about Lilly? Do I like Lilly? No. Not possible is it. I'm with Sasha. I'm being really mean comparing them together.

'I love you. I love you.'

'Lilly. Sasha. Lilly. Sasha…Lilly?'

Do I like Lilly? Do I like Sasha? Who do I like?

I don't know what to think anymore.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Robby-Rays POV**

I sat down on the stool in the kitchen and took a bite out of the freshly made cake.

I wonder what Miley and Jackson are doing. Their really quiet and it's the middle of the day. Usually they would be out somewhere. Like, Jackson usually would be hanging out with Cooper or on a date with Sasha. And Miley usually would be at the mall or the beach with Lilly and Oliver or on date with Oliver. I wonder when Miley is going to tell them two about her being Hannah. When they're both home you would think they would be arguing. But their both up in their room being quiet. Is that a good thing or bad thing? It's good coz I get some peace and quiet. But maybe something's wrong if Miley and Jackson are this quiet.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Miley's POV**

I laid down on my bed and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Why the hell did I kiss him? How could I be so stupid? Why did I think I had my wig on?

I'm so confused.

Why can't I just tell Oliver that I'm Hannah?

The longer I wait the harder it will get.

I wonder what Oliver thinks of me? …Maybe he likes me, like he likes Hannah? No. Not possible. Why would I even think that?

Oh, jeez, I'm getting so pathetic. I just want to tell Oliver who I am, with him still liking me the way he likes Hannah. But why would he like Miley?

Our friendship is going to be ruined now all because of that stupid kiss!

Should I tell Oliver I'm Hannah or should I not?

Oh, this is all so confusing!

I don't know what to think anymore.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Olivers POV**

I walked into my bedroom and sat down on my computer chair, and started to spin myself around on it.

I really wasn't excepting her to kiss me. But would anyone except someone to randomly kiss them? Probably not.

Usually it's me trying to get the girls, but now it like the other way around. Hannah kisses me. Miley kisses me. Do they both like me?

Do I like them both?

Obviously, I like Hannah. She's my girlfriend.

Do I like Miley…like, like?

As a friend, yeah. I couldn't like her anymore than that, could I? I mean she is just my friend.

Well, lets see. Miley reminds me of Hannah. Their a lot alike, well I reckon they are. They're both really nice and sweet and fun to hang out with. Their both great. Miley can be a bit strange sometimes, but that's what makes her interesting, I like it that she's different.

Maybe I do like Miley…like, like.

Nah, not possible.

Is it?

Could I?

I'm confused.

Anyway lets figure it out. Miley kissed me. Does that mean she likes me? I guess it does.

I really, really, really don't want this to ruin our friendship. It can't let that happen.

I love Miley. As a friend, is what I mean. Am I sure? Is that what I mean?

Maybe I do like them both.

I don't know what to think anymore.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **I know this chapter is really short and nothing happened! I'm sorry! And all Lackson fans, Lilly and Jackson are not together yet, I'm sorry! Also sorry that it took me so long to update…again! I'll try really hard to update quicker from now on. I've have mountains of homework and there's a family situation going on so it's really hard for me to update quickly. Anyway, I promise next chapter will be much more interesting!! Please review!

**Love Jess xxx **


	9. The Note

Loving Hannah, Not Miley 

**Last Chapter…**Lilly, Jackson, Miley and Oliver are all confused at the moment and don't know what to think.

**Chapter 9: The Note**

**Miley's POV**

"Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you. Some days I spend a little extra time in the morning just to impress you." I sang.

Nobody was home except me.

I guess this was my way of getting over Oliver.

I was dancing around in my pyjamas in the lounge room singing "Rockstar" into my hairbrush.

"Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this, sad you're not seeing what you're missing, on the outside shying away, on the inside dying to say!"

I kept singing, well more like screaming now.

"I'm unusual, not so typical, way to smart to be waiting around!" I jumped onto the couch.

"Tai chi practicing, snowboard champion, I could fix the flat on your car, I might even be a rockstar!" I chucked the hairbrush "microphone" on the ground and did some head banging.

**Olivers POV**

I really wanted to see Miley. See how she was. Just make sure our friendship is not ruined.

I got to the door of her house and opened it. I quickly covered my ears when I opened the door. Music was blasting! I saw Miley standing on the couch, heading banging, singing…and or screaming. She is a really good singer. I don't think Miley had noticed me standing here because she was still dancing wildly on the couch…and now playing the air guitar. I leaned against the doorway and chuckled.

"Sometimes I wish when the phone rings that it would be you saying lets hang out. Then you confess that there's something special between us, why don't we find out." Miley sang.

Comparing the two of them, Miley and Hannah, they both sounded kinda the same with their singing.

"You don't even know me, guess you don't need me. Why you're not seeing what you're missing? On the outside shying away, on the inside dying to say… I'm unusual, not so typical, way to smart to be waiting around!" I waited till the song was finished till I said something.

"Is that song dedicated to me?" I joked.

Miley's turned around, eyes widened and her cheeks turned red very quickly. She jumped down into a laying position on the couch and quickly flicked on the TV. "No. I was just singing to it in the ads."

"Uh-huh." I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Nice head banging." I said and started to imitate her.

Miley laughed and said: "Shut up!" She chucked a cushion at me.

"So you think you're a rockstar."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You're a really good singer, you know." I said and she smiled. "And air guitar player."

Miley gave me the evil eye. "Well if your think I'm good at playing air guitar, then you should see me play an actual guitar." She said.

Miley came over to me with a guitar and started playing a song I didn't know.

It was not what I expecting. "Wow." I said. "Your really good."

She put the guitar down. "Thanks."

I didn't know Miley was really talented.

"Anyway, any particular reason you came over, or just to see me dancing on the couch?"

I chuckled. "That was pretty funny. Yeah well, I just wanted to make sure that – uh, well, that, what happened on a couple of days ago, I just wanted to make sure that it wouldn't ruin our friendship." I said and Miley blushed.

"I don't want it to ruin our friendship either. But Oliver I'm sorry about Friday. I never meant to do that." Miley said and glanced around the room.

I gave her a half smile. "Yeah, well its just so hard to resist Smokin' Oken."

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah, Mr. Donut Boy." She said sarcastically.

"That's Mr. Sexy Donut Boy." I said and rubbed hands over my chest.

Miley laughed.

I stopped joking around and said: "Yeah, well its ok."

"Thanks." She said and I hugged her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

"Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"_Hey Lilly."_

"What do you want Jackson?"

"_I want to talk."_

"What about? To tell me how good you and Sasha's date was?" I said bitterly.

"No-" 

"You don't always get what you want. This is one of things. Later Jackson."

"_Wait Lilly."_ He said just before I was going to hang up.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Can't you just forgive me?" 

Since when did Jackson care? Should I forgive him? It still hurts.

"Maybe. Let me think about it." I said after a few minutes of thinking. "Bye."

I said and hung up the phone.

Can't he just leave me alone for at least a 2 days?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miley." I greeted her.

"Hey." She responded.

Jackson opened the door of his car and sat down in the drivers seat.

Great. Why did I go over to Miley's house for a lift? I should remember that Jackson is the person that always drives us to school!

It was Monday, 3 days after what happened with Jackson and me. I still was quite upset about what happened and I still don't feel like seeing him. "Hey Lilly." Jackson said.

"Hey." I replied not looking him in the eye.

Miley and me got in the car and off we went to school.

Jackson grabbed out a piece of paper from his pocket. I saw a bit of writing on it, but I couldn't read it. I wonder what it says. It's probably a note for Sasha.

Miley and me got out of the car and just as I was about to start walking to my locker Jackson slipped the note in my hand.

I turned around and looked at him and he gave me a smile.

"Lilly, you coming?" Miley asked.

Still looking at Jackson, I said: "Yeah, yeah." I turned around and Miley and me walked off.

I quickly turned my head to see if Jackson was still here but he had already left for his school.

"So what's been up lately? I haven't seen you much this weekend." I said.

Miley bit her lip nervously. "Well…"

"What is it Miley?" I asked curiously.

"I kissed…"

"Oh my gosh! You kissed someone! Who was it?" I said excitedly.

Miley shifted her eyes around the room. "Oliver."

My jaw dropped. "You- you k-kissed Oli-Oliver?" I spluttered.

Miley nodded. "Yeah."

Even though Miley told me she kissed Oliver there was no way I was telling her what happened with Jackson and me. Thinking about that, I realized I still had the note in my hand. I quickly stuffed it in my pocket before Miley saw it in my hand.

"I knew you liked him!" I exclaimed. "So what happened?"

"Well I didn't really mean to kiss-" Miley quickly stopped talking when she saw Oliver heading towards us.

"Hey guys." Oliver greeted.

"Hey Ollie." I said. "What's been happening lately?" I looked over at Miley and back at Oliver smirking.

"Not much." Oliver replied and looked over at Miley.

I looked at them back and forth cocking an eyebrow.

"Sure." I said sarcastically and kept on walking to my locker.

I opened my locker and put my bag inside. After I closed the locker, I pulled the note out of my pocket.

_To Lilly,_

_I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I never meant to hurt you. I really want to talk to you. Meet me at Rico's after school. Hope you come._

_Jackson. _

Should I go or should I not go?

I guess I should. I can't stay mad with him forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jackson's POV**

I was sitting down on one of the stools at Rico's waiting for Lilly. A friend of mine, Dean, was working their today.

"You looking for anyone?" Dean asked.

"Uhh, just waiting for someone. I don't know if she's gonna show, though. She's kinda mad at me." I responded looking around to see if I could see Lilly.

"Oh, so it's a girl. Who might this girl be?"

"Just someone I know." I didn't want to tell Dean that it was my little sisters friend I was looking for.

"Uh-huh. You like her?" He asked.

"Pff…No." I lied.

Let alone tell him I like her.

Yes. I admit it. I like Lilly…but I didn't realize until she told me that she was in love with me.

I kept looking round. She's probably not coming. She's probably still upset from what happened on Friday.

Just as I was about to leave I saw Lilly heading in my direction.

"Hey Lilly." I said with a smile.

"Hey." She replied and sat down on a stool. "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

I looked over at Dean who was watching us and obviously eavesdropping.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." I said and shot Dean a look.

The two of us walked to another part of the beach. I sat down and motioned for her to sit down next to me. She sat down and looked over at me.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Uhh…" I didn't really have much to say, I just really wanted her to forgive me.

"I'm really, really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. Will you forgive me?"

"You have apologized so many times now, Jackson. I get it, your sorry." Lilly sighed. "I forgive you."

"Thanks."

I watched the waves come falling down onto the sand and tried to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind. Instead of talking, by mistake I crashed my lips against hers.

Lilly quickly pulled away. "What the hell do you think your doing Jackson?" She yelled at me madly. "You've already done this!"

"No, it's not that." I said looking in her eyes.

I pulled her close to me. "I love you Lilly." I said.

Her lips brushed against mine and she said: "So you've broken up with Sasha?"

I looked down at the sand and shook my head.

"Here we go again!" She yelled and started walking away.

I grabbed her arm. "Again, I am sorry." I moved closer to her until we were about an inch apart. She looked at me. "I'm going to break up with her."

"Going?"

"Soon. I promise." She continued looking at me, but didn't say anything. I put my arms around Lilly's waist. "Were going out to the movies tomorrow. I'll break up with her then." I said. "I promise."

Lilly put her arms around my neck and we looked at each other for a few moments and then…she pressed her lips against mine into a passionate kiss.

And to tell you the truth, it was the best kiss I've ever had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yay! Lilly and Jackson are finally together! Though, I might not be able to update very quick, I've got a busy weekend and then a week of school again. But after next week I've got the holidays, which will be good! I can see my friends much more and probably be able to update quicker. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, especially all the Lackson fans! Please review y'all!

**Love Jess xxx**


	10. Summer

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 10: Summer**

_Lilly put her arms around my neck and we looked at each other for a few moments and then…she pressed her lips against mine into a passionate kiss. _

_And to tell you the truth, it was the best kiss I've ever had._

We lay on the soft sand kissing for a few minutes and broke apart for a breath. Lilly laid her head on my chest and I started to play with her hair. I watched the waves crash down on the shore.

I heard a phone vibrate and Lilly pulled her phone out of her pocket.

'_Where are you? You were supposed to be home at 5 its now 5:30.' _

"I gotta go! See ya Jackson!" Lilly said and I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Bye Lilly." I said.

Lilly's POV 

I started to run towards my house.

My two cousins, Summer and Chase, were staying at my house for the week and I was supposed to be home at least half an hour ago to help clean up the house and stuff like that for when they arrived.

'Mum is gonna be super mad!' I thought.

I slowed down and getting rid of that thought from my mind I started thinking about Jackson.

'I can't believe were together! He said he loved me!'

Just thinking about Jackson made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

I sighed happily and started to skip. Not long after I was at my house. I opened the front door and walked inside and into the lounge room just as Kelsi was walking past.

"You seem much happier than you did a few days ago." She said.

I started smile and she said: "What has happened to make you so happy?"

"Nothing…" I bit my lip stopping a smile to spread across my face.

"Lilly? Was it something to do with what happened a few days ago?"

"Maybe. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I like to know what's going on."

"Nothing." I said and my phone vibrated.

I flipped it open to see a text from Jackson.

"Ohh." Kelsi said. "Who's Jackson?"

I didn't respond. "Oh my gosh, is that Miley's older brother?" Kelsi grinned.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Was that who you were with before?"

"Yeah."

"So you guys are together?!" Kelsi asked still grinning. "Your dating someone older than you, that's so cool!"

I rolled my eyes. "But your friends brother, that's weird. What does Miley think of it?"

"Uh…she doesn't know…we just got together." I told her.

Mum walked into the lounge. "Lilly where were you?" She yelled.

I wasn't going to tell mum about Jackson and me. "At the beach." I said, which was the truth.

"Why were you there when you were supposed to be home?"

"I was with someone, I didn't realize the time."

"Who?"

"…Miley." That, I lied.

"Well go get ready and make yourself look presentable before Summer and Chase get here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

Oliver banged my locker open and I chucked my bag in it.

"I wonder where Lilly's been lately."

The whole awkward situation between Oliver and me had disappeared, which I was really glad about.

I looked over and saw Lilly walking towards us with a girl.

"Hey Miley, Hey Oliver!" Lilly waved.

We walked over to her. "Hey. Who's your friend?" I asked curiously.

"This is Summer, my cousin," she said. "She's staying for the week."

"Summer, these are my two best friends, Miley and Oliver."

"Hi." She smiled at the two of us and stuck out her hand.

I shook it, as did Oliver.

Summer had long straight blonde hair like Lilly, but looked much girlier. She was very dolled up. She was wearing pink lipgloss on, mascara, eyeliner, blush and lots of foundation.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"Florida." Summer said. "I've been to Malibu a few times and I love it, and my brother Chase and I were lucky enough to be able to stay here for week with our cousins, Lilly, Kelsi and Amber."

"How sweet." Lilly said, but she didn't sound like she meant it.

I looked over at Lilly and saw she had a very fake looking smile on her face. I don't know why though, Summer seemed nice to me.

The bell went and off I went to my class. Lilly and Oliver were in the same class together, and me, I was by myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of class and saw Oliver and Summer walking together, heading my way.

Summer was twirling her hair around her finger and laughing.

She giggled. "Oliver you're so funny."

Summer was flirting with my best friend…and boyfriend!

"Hey Oliver." I said, walking over to him, smiling.

"Hey Miles." He and Summer replied.

I looked over at Summer and glared. "Summer," "So where's Lilly?"

"Her locker."

"Are you upset with me, Miley?" Summer asked, batting her eyelashes and pretending she cared.

I see why Lilly doesn't really seem to like her.

"No. Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything."

"Good." She smiled and rested her head on Olivers shoulder.

I looked at Summer, who was wearing an evil smile, and over to Oliver who looked confused.

This is gonna be a long week.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

I saw Jackson working at Rico's so I walked over to him. "Hey Jackson." I said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey Lils." He smiled and I turned when I heard footsteps running over near me.

It was Summer. "Who's your friend?"

How can I tell her he's my boyfriend? Anything could happen. Sasha could find out, she might start flirting with him just to make me mad. That is one of the reasons I hate Summer visiting. Chase visiting, that's ok. But summer, no.

"Uh…Miley's older brother." I looked over at Jackson. He gave me a weird look, but I just shrugged.

"Uh-huh. Really?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Oh, so that was just a friendly kiss, back there." She said. "You know just a kiss like friends brother and sisters friend kiss."

I looked over at Jackson wide-eyed. He looked confused. "Pff…Yeah."

Damn. She knows I'm dating him!

I sat down on one of the stools and saw Miley, Oliver and Sasha come this way. Uh oh. This can't be good.

"Hey Jackie!" Sasha said and rushed over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Summer looked over at Sasha, Jackson and me. I looked over at Jackson and like me he looked worried.

"Hey Lilly." Sasha said.

"Hey Sash. Hey Miley. Hey Oliver."

Miley didn't look too happy either.

"Who's this?" Sasha asked.

"Summer, my cousin. She's staying for the week."

"Hi." She smiled, acting innocent.

Dean walked over to Jackson. "Hey Jackson, can you do my shift?"

"Nope." He replied and walked round the counter. "I'm off. Let' see." Jackson looked at his watch. "Your shift starts now."

"Seeing your finished, how about the six of us go out somewhere?" Sasha suggested.

"Sounds good to me." We all agreed to go out together.

Miley, Sasha and Oliver left for Miley's house coz Miley needed to get her bag.

**Summer's POV**

"Hey Jackson." I giggled and jumped up on the counter.

I leaned my head on Jackson's shoulder.

Lilly glared at me.

"Why is everyone upset with me, today?" I batted her eyelashes.

"I'm just confused." Jackson said.

Lilly clenched my teeth together. "I'm not. I know what your doing." She stared at me madly but I just grinned.

Jackson pushed her head of his shoulder. "I don't know what your talking about." I said pretending to be confused.

I wasn't, though. I knew exactly what I was doing. Making people jealous and mad and it was fun.

I traced my fingers over Jacksons face.

He pulled my hand off him.

I saw that Miley, Oliver and Sasha were coming back.

I quickly pressed my lips against Jackson and I heard gasps and footsteps running over here. I pulled back: "Jackson! How could you do that?" I yelled.

I looked over at Lilly, she looked furious and over to Sasha who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasha. He just was all over me." There's one relationship screwed up, if it wasn't already screwed up.

"Sasha it wasn't –" Jackson got cut off.

Tears slid down Sasha's cheeks. "Shut up Jackson!" She yelled and slapped him across the face before she ran off.

Maybe he doesn't like me at the moment but I know soon he'll be all over me. He'll be knocking at my door, well Lilly's door. So will Oliver, and Miley we'll be upset and jealous. She obviously likes Oliver. And Lilly and Sasha will be furious at Jackson. And, well nobody will have time to get back at me, coz I'll already be gone. But I'll be back to mess up more love lifes!

I know I'm a bitch. But I like it.

**A/N: **Their love life's are confusing! Anyway I'm sorry it took me so long to update (I know, I say that every time!) I just have been having a lot of things going on lately, it's been really hectic! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, and review please, it means a lot to me!

**Love Jess xxx**


	11. Makeups and Attempted Breakups

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 11: Makeups and Attempted Breakups**

**A/N: **Finally updated again! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update again ((I know I say that every time)) My lifes been hectic at the moment. There's been quite a few family problems, I had 3 projects, finished 1, got another project, finished another 1 now got 2 projects! …one wayyyy overdue another due nearly as soon as I get back that I haven't even started!! Grr! Oh yeah, another reason it's taken me so long to update (and do my projects) the keyboard wasn't working!! So yeah, it's been horrible lately. Last week I had to go to my grandmas house to clean up her house! I got so bored I was glad to do jobs, then my cousins came over to help so it wasn't as bad…and I have no clue why I'm telling you guys this! Oh well. Hope you like this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_Jackson! How could you do that?" I yelled._

_I looked over at Lilly, she looked furious and over to Sasha who had tears in her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Sasha. He just was all over me." There's one relationship screwed up, if it wasn't already screwed up._

"_Sasha it wasn't –" Jackson got cut off. _

_Tears slid down Sasha's cheeks. "Shut up Jackson!" She yelled and slapped him across the face before she ran off. _

_Maybe he doesn't like me at the moment but I know soon he'll be all over me. He'll be knocking at my door, well Lilly's door. So will Oliver, and Miley we'll be upset and jealous. She obviously likes Oliver. And Lilly and Sasha will be furious at Jackson. And, well nobody will have time to get back at me, coz I'll already be gone. But I'll be back to mess up more love lifes! _

_I know what you're thinking I'm a bitch. But I like it._

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Jackson's POV**

My cheek was stinging. I put my hand on it and felt it burning.

I looked over at Summer…she was pretty hot, but evil. Very evil.

I put my face in my hands and sighed.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I said.

"Well I would, but I have to go." Summer smiled at me deviously and skipped away.

"You should know Jackson!" Miley yelled. "You kissed Summer when your going out with Sasha!"

"No, Miley it's not like that."

"Don't try and make up an excuse!" Miley continued to yell. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend!"

Miley looked really mad, Oliver looked confused and Lilly she looked, well gorgeous. Lilly, she's really fun and sweet, and I can't believe I didn't realize I liked her until she told me, herself.

Off that subject and onto the whole Summer Sasha thing. Miley thought I was cheating on Sasha with Summer. I wasn't. I was cheating on Sasha with Lilly, which isn't really fair. I came out of my thoughts and heard Lilly talking.

"Miley, she is my evil cousin." Lilly said. "I was there. She kissed Jackson."

"So Jackson wasn't the one who kissed Summer?" Lilly and me nodded.

"Is it possible not to have an evil cousin?"

Lilly and Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Luann." Miley shuddered. "Super evil. Pushing me down a well." She muttered.

"Anyway, thinking about, Summer would have done that. She was all over Oliver today, getting me really mad!" Miley said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I'm in love with Oliver!" Miley exclaimed. "Oops…" She clapped her hand over her mouth.

Oliver's jaw dropped. "Woah…" He said wide-eyed.

Lilly's eyes widened as well.

Me, I wasn't surprised, but unlike the other two, I knew Miley, well Hannah was dating Oliver.

"Uhh…" Miley glanced around, nervously. "I'm gonna see if Sasha's okay." And then Miley ran off.

"Wait…she…like…in…love…me?" Oliver spluttered.

Lilly looked over at me and back over at Oliver. "That's what she said…just more in an understandable way."

I pulled Lilly to me and fiddled with her hair.

"Anyway, that cousin of yours, Lilly, is evil." Oliver said and turned around.

Lilly was leaning on my chest and I had my arms around her.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "What, are you guys like together?"

I nodded.

"…What about Sasha?"

"I know, I know. I have to break up with her." I said. "Well, I don't even know if were still together after what happened."

"Oliver, can you please not tell anyone?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "But you do you know that the others will find out one day, right?"

She nodded. "Thanks. Well hopefully Summer hasn't told everyone."

"I should go and see if Sasha's alright." I said and kissed Lilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

Jackson talked to Sasha yesterday and they made up, and Sasha is now really mad at Summer. Why is she trying to break everyone up? And then she made up this story that Jackson and Lilly are dating. I mean how stupid are we? As if Jackson and Lilly are dating! They barely talk to each other. My best friend and my brother, not to mention their two years apart, them dating? I don't think so!

Anyway, like I said Jackson and Sasha made up, and me and Oliver's friendship, well that will probably be ruined forever! And then it'll probably become even worse if I tell him I'm Hannah! Not only will everything be awkward, but he'll hate me for not telling him! And then Lilly would find out I'm Hannah, and she'll hate me as well, and everything would be totally wrecked and my social life will be completely ruined! And I'll be even more pathetic than Summer!

"Hey Miles." I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Oliver walking over to me. Oh no! He is the last person I want to see!

I sighed and put my head in my hands. First I kiss him, coz I thought I was wearing my wig and then I accidentally tell him I love him! Maybe I am as stupid as Summer thought I am.

"What ya doing?" He asked and sat down next to me.

"Not much…just watching a bit of TV." I quickly flicked on the TV.

And the next last person I wanted to see was on TV, well while Oliver's here. It was me. Well, Hannah.

Singing 'Rockstar'.

Great! Reminds me of the time he caught me singing and dancing in my pyjamas.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So…you…me…like…you…in…love…like…me?" Oliver said awkwardly.

"Uhh…" There's no point denying it. He already heard what I said before. "That's what I said."

I couldn't look him in the eye. He must be kinda creeped out, knowing I'm in love with him.

Oliver and me talked and laughed for a little while, not about what happened, that would be too uncomfortable. It was still a bit awkward, but it wasn't that bad. Maybe we will still be able to be friends, without awkwardness, hopefully that will go away soon. And even if it doesn't go away, there's always Hannah who's going out with Oliver.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

I picked up my phone. "Jackson" it said on the caller ID.

"Hey Jackson!" I said. "What happened with you and Sasha?"

"_Everything's cool again." _Jackson said. _"Oh, and Summer told Miley and Sasha were dating."_

"Ooh! That could not be good."

"_Yeah, but after they found out Summer was lying, they didn't believe."_

"Cool." I replied.

"_So Lils, are you free Saturday?" _

I smiled. "No."

"May I take my lady out for dinner?" 

"Of course."

"So, how about I'll pick you up at 7:00?" 

"Sounds great." I said and smiled again and then realized he couldn't see me.

"Cool. I'll see ya then, k?" 

"Cool. See ya Jackson."

I closed my phone.

First he kisses me, then he tells me he loves me and now were going on a date!

"Eee!" I squealed.

"Ooh, what is it? What is it? Anything interesting?" Amber asked excitedly.

Amber always wants to know what's going on. There's no way I'm gonna tell her, though. Amber is such a blabbermouth, she'd go and tell everyone that I'm going on a date with Jackson, and that could not be good.

"No." I said bluntly.

She put her hands on her hips. "Sure, sure. Then why did you squeal?" She asked. "You always squeal when you're excited."

"Uhh…" I tried to think of something to say. "It's none of your business." I just said instead.

"I will get it out of you." Amber gave me the evil eye.

I sat down on the couch. My younger sister Amber is really nosy and a huge

Blabbermouth. My older sister Kelsi is the type that is always getting herself trouble and getting detention. And me, well umm…I'm the clutz. A total clutz.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I pulled out my Hannah phone. I really felt like seeing Oliver, you know when were together? I scrolled through my contacts until I got to Oliver and then rang his phone.

"_Hey Hannah."_

"Hey Oliver. What's up?"

"Not much. How about you?" 

"Sorry about the other week, when I had to leave."

"_That's okay."_

"I haven't seen ya for a little while so I was wondering, you wanna go to the beach tomorrow?" I asked.

"_Sure."_

"Cool. So, I'll meet you at Rico's at 12?"

"_Awesome, can't wait to see ya again."_

"Me too. I gotta go, so I'll see ya tomorrow."

"_See ya, Hannah."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Jackson's POV**

"Hey Sasha."

"Hey Jackson!" Sasha ran up to me and hugged me.

I was supposed to break up with Sasha yesterday when we were at the movies, but after what happened I couldn't get myself to do it.

We were at the mall again today and I was planning on breaking up with her now…I just don't know how.

"Umm…Sasha, there's something I have to tell you."

She smiled at me. "Yeah. What is it Jackie?"

I hate it when she calls me that. "That umm…" This is it.

I'm gonna break up with her. "That, well I can't do this." I finally said.

"Do what?" She asked.

"I can't…" I can't do _this. _"I can't go on our date this Saturday."

Grr! Why does this have to be so hard? I've broken up with other people before!

"Oh." She said disappointedly. "Why not?"

Now I have to make up an excuse. "That…uh, some family friends are coming over that day. Sorry."

"That's okay. Another time."

Stupid Jackson. Stupid, stupid, stupid Jackson!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hey! It's the holidays! Yay! Anyway, I know not much happened in this chapter but I've got lots more ideas for some of the other chapters! Someone will end up really evil like Summer! …maybe even more evil! Hehehe! LOL anyway, please review!

**Love you all, Jessi **


	12. Lovestruck

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 12: Lovestruck**

"_Umm…Sasha, there's something I have to tell you."_

_She smiled at me. "Yeah. What is it Jackie?"_

_I hate it when she calls me that. "That umm…" This is it. _

_I'm gonna break up with her. "That, well I can't do this." I finally said._

"_Do what?" She asked._

"_I can't…" I can't do this. "I can't go on our date this Saturday."_

_Grr! Why does this have to be so hard? I've broken up with other people before! _

"_Oh." She said disappointedly. "Why not?"_

_Now I have to make up an excuse. "That…uh, some family friends are coming over that day. Sorry."_

"_That's okay. Another time."_

_Stupid Jackson. Stupid, stupid, stupid Jackson!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I put my sunglasses and my hoodie. I had to wear those anytime I was going out as Hannah. Hopefully there will be like no one at the beach. I walked out of my house and kept my head down just to make sure people would see me. After a few minutes I had got to Rico's. Oliver wasn't there yet, so I just sat down on one of the stools and waited for him.

'Yes! I get to see Oliver again!' I cheered to myself.

"What can I do for you, little darlin'?" I turned around and saw Dean, Jackson's friend working at Rico's.

"Uhh…nothing, just waiting for a friend." I said.

"What's with the hoodie, its summer?"

"It's a bit chilly." I said and wrapped my arms around my body pretending to be cold.

I saw Oliver coming towards me. "Hey Oliver!"

"Hey Hannah!" He greeted me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Yes, a friend…" Dean said and poked my tongue out at him.

I can see why Jackson and Dean are friends.

I took his hand and we walked down the beach where it was quieter.

Oliver took off his shirt. I stared at him for a while in a trance.

"Hey Han, you okay?" I blinked a few times and then responded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Just staring at my sexy body, aren't cha?" I felt my cheeks reddened but I just laughed.

I took of my hoodie and my pants until I was just wearing my bathers.

"Race ya to the water!" I yelled and started to run.

Oliver started chasing me. "No fair! You got a head start."

I just kept running. I was about a metre from the water. I turned my head to see Oliver was right behind me. He grabbed onto me and we fell into the water. I pulled my head out of the water and laughed. Oliver hugged me. I grabbed my hair and my wig was still there, phew…my hair was all sandy now, though. I jumped on his back and laughed. I loved spending time with him as Hannah. It's so much fun hanging out with him! He turned his head and looked at me. I smiled and kissed him. I got off his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Oliver started to kiss back and then…

"Oh my gosh! It's Hannah Montana!" A girl yelled.

I kept my arms around him and turned my head.

"Great. Amber and Ashley." Oliver said.

"…And Oliver." Ashley said in a disgusted voice.

They ran into the water. "So you were telling the truth." Amber said to Oliver.

"You are dating Hannah." Ashley said and turned to me. "What, so how much is he paying you?"

My jaw dropped. I scoffed. "You think he's paying me to go out with him?"

"How else would he get you to go out with him?" Amber asked.

"For your information I was the one who kissed him. You wanna know why? Coz I like him. And now were dating."

They looked at Oliver and me weirdly.

"Eew." And "What a loser." Is what I heard them say as they walked off.

"Glad there gone."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Oliver replied and he kissed me softly. "You really remind me of someone."

I knew who he was talking about. Me.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Of course." He said and I kissed him.

I ruffled his hair and put my arms around his neck. We lay on the sand and kissed passionately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

I need someone to help me get ready for my date tonight! I have no clue what to wear! Wow…I'm not really sounding like Lilly at the moment! Anyway, I can't ask Miley, I definitely can't ask Sasha, Oliver's a guy, Jackson is my date and, and…Kelsi! She can help me!

"Kels!" I called out and walked out of my room to find her.

"Yeah, Lil?" She came up to me.

"Well, Uhh…" I wasn't used to the whole dating thing yet. Well Jackson is my boyfriend. So, I'm not sure how to ask her.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"That, well me and Jackson are going out tonight and I was wondering-"

"Yes! Yes! Definitely!"

"Okay…" I said confused. "Why are you so happy coz you get to help me get ready?"

"I am grounded, so I haven't gone anywhere in ages, well except school and I am super bored!"

"What ya do this time?"

"Let's just say someone wont be coming round here in a long time."

That could not be good. "Is that why mum was yelling at you a couple of days ago?"

She nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in front of the mirror. I gasped. I looked awesome. I was wearing a metallic red top and was covered in sequins and sparkles, a pair blue denim skinny jeans and a pair of really pretty red heels. I had some white beads hanging around my neck and a matching white chunky bracelet. My hair was piled on my head in a neat bun with a few little bits of hair hanging down the sides of my face. I then had some red lipgloss on to go with the red theme a bit of black mascara and eyeliner, a light pink blush and some sparkles next to each eye.

I squealed and hugged Kelsi. "Thank you so much!"

A second later the doorbell rung.

"Oh my god! He's here!" I squealed.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and walked downstairs trying to stay calm.

"Lilly, were are you going?" Oh crap. I forgot to tell mum.

"Just out." I replied.

"Uh – huh?" I nodded quickly.

I couldn't tell her I was going on a date, she didn't let Kelsi start dating until she was in year 10 (well she started dating way before it, though) I especially couldn't tell her he was 2 years older than me!

"So who's the guy you're going on the date with?" Oh damn.

"Yeah, Lilly! Who is he?" Amber ran downstairs.

Fabulous! How does Amber hear these things?

"Go away Amber." I said and the doorbell rang again.

Luckily, mum got her to go away and I walked over to the door.

I opened it up. "Hey Jackson." I smiled.

He just stood there wide-eyed. "Wow, Lilly. You look- wow."

I laughed. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Jackson?" Mum questioned.

"Hi." Jackson said to my mum and Kelsi.

"Hello, your Miley's brother, aren't you?" My mum asked.

"Yep, that's me."

"So you to are together?"

I gave Kelsi a look saying "handle mum for me" and before he could answer I said: "I should be going. See ya!" I grabbed Jackson pulling him out of the house and then closing the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow!" I looked around the restaurant. It was so fancy! "This place is so cool!" I smiled.

We ordered our food and talked for ages and ages and laughed lots and ate until we were full.

"Yeah, and then I got grounded for what seemed forever!" Jackson continued his story.

I laughed. "Well, why wouldn't you? You burnt down the Christmas tree!" I replied. "Luckily, you already had Christmas."

"Well it was an accident."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You light some candles so you could put through the flame…" I paused for a second and then said: "Yeah, that is pretty fun, actually."

I looked around the restaurant. "Wow. People don't stay for very long." I said.

"Your right…Actually, no we've just been here for ages."

I pulled out my phone. "Woah! Time flies!" We got here at quarter past 7 and it was already 10:30. We've been here over 3 hours! We couldn't stay for very much longer coz the restaurant closed at 11:00 so we decided to leave.

"Let's go somewhere else before we go home." Jackson suggested as we went to pay.

"Like where?"

"I know." Jackson answered but didn't tell me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson stopped the car and we got out.

"It's just the park here."

"Exactly."

I smiled as he took my hand and pulled me over to the park. It was completely deserted there, but it was 11:00 so you wouldn't expect people to be here. We walked down a field and over to a lake. We sat down on the grass and I rested my head on Jacksons shoulder. We sat there silently for a few minutes before Jackson got up.

"Come on." He said.

I stood up. "What are you going to do?" I asked suspiciously.

He didn't answer, he just took my hand and started to fun down the hill. I followed him and we got to the lake.

"No."

"Yes."

"No Jackson!" Ignoring what I said he picked me up and jumped in the lake.

I pulled myself up from the water and Jackson stared to laugh. I pulled off my shoes, as did Jackson and we chucked them on the grass. I started to laugh and I jumped on Jackson, starting to splash him. I felt my mascara run down my cheeks and my hair flopped down, but I didn't have a single care in the world. I wrapped my legs around Jackson waist and he looked at me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He ran his hands through my wet hair. We continued to kiss for a few minutes and then broke apart. We jumped out of the water and onto the grass. Jackson picked me up and we kissed. We rolled on the ground kissing. Today has been the best day of my life.

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I pulled out my phone. It was 12:30 and I had 3 missed calls and 2 unread messages.

I picked up my bag and my shoes and slipped my hand in Jackson's, and we ran off to his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at my house. "See ya Jackson." I said and kissed Jackson on the cheek.

"Bye Lils." He responded and I got out of the car.

There was a cold breeze and I shivered. I was still soaking. I turned around and waved goodbye as Jackson drove out of the driveway. I put my wet shoes back on and opened the front door.

"Where the hell were you?" My mum shouted as soon as I walked in the door.

I looked over at Kelsi who was watching TV. She looked over at me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

Before I could answer, not that I could think of anything to say, mum said: "And why are you soaking?"

I looked at the ground biting my lip.

"Lilly?! Answer me!" She yelled.

"I was with Jackson." I said nervously.

"Lilly! It's 10 to 1! You left at 7! What the hell were you doing?"

"I-I…was at a-a restaurant with him…Jackson." I stuttered.

"You couldn't have been there the whole time!"

"I – I went t – to the park as well." I nibbled on the inside of my cheek.

"And did what?" I've never seen my mum so angry.

"Uhh…I jumped in the lake." I said. "As you can see." I grabbed my top to stop it sticking to my skin.

"Uhh…I'm tired." I fake yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"I was worried sick!"

"Mum, you know I was going out with Jackson." I said. "We lost track of the time."

"Why are you going out with Jackson?" She asked.

"Coz I love him, duh."

"He's two years older than you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight." I quickly went upstairs and to my bedroom before mum could say anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and me walked down the beach. I sighed thinking about yesterday with Oliver, it was amazing!

"Where've you been this weekend, Lilly? I haven't seen you much lately."

I glanced over at Jackson who was working at Rico's.

"Can you not eavesdrop?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't need to." He replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

I looked over at Lilly. "Boys. Do they ever make any sense?"

"Who knows?" She replied and put on grin that looked forced.

"Uh-huh. So where've you been lately?"

"Oh, you know, hanging out at home with Kels and Ambs." She replied. "What about you?"

Before I could answer Oliver came up to us. "Hey guys!"

I bit my lip and looked around, anywhere but at Oliver. It was still awkward together.

"Hey Oliver." I choked out.

"Why are you so happy?" Lilly asked Oliver.

I think I know why.

"Oh, can't a guy just be happy?"

Lilly and me stood in front of him.

"I was at the beach with Hannah yesterday."

I felt giddy just thinking about it. "Yeah, and it was so much fun!" I exclaimed.

They both just stared at me, looking confused. "Uhh…Quoting Hannah. I saw her yesterday and that's what she said to me about when you guys were at the beach." I quickly said.

"Right…" Lilly said.

Oliver smiled. "I'm just glad the 3 of us are completely honest with each other." He said and put his arms around both of our shoulders. "That's why you guys are my 2 favourite girls."

I gulped. I felt so guilty!

"Yeah! Just so honest!" I said forcing a smile.

"Yep, the most honest people," Lilly started and put on a smile that looked forced too. "You'll ever find." She finished slowly and looked at the ground.

What's going on with Lilly? Anyway, I really need to tell them about Hannah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I loved writing that chapter it was really fun! Anyway more stuff's coming up in the next chapter. Please review. BTW I decided Lilly, Miley and Oliver are in year 9. I know I probably said at the start of the story Miley goes to Middle School and Jackson and Lilly go to different school, but I've decided there in year 9 now coz of a chapter coming up. Thanks.

Love you guys,** Jess **


	13. How Do You Feel?

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 13: How do you feel?**

_Oliver smiled. "I'm just glad the 3 of us are completely honest with each other." He said and put his arms around both of our shoulders. "That's why you guys are my 2 favourite girls."_

_I gulped. I felt so guilty! _

"_Yeah! Just so honest!" I said forcing a smile._

"_Yep, the most honest people," Lilly started and put on a smile that looked forced too. "You'll ever find." She finished slowly and looked at the ground._

_What's going on with Lilly? Anyway, I really need to tell them about Hannah._

----------------------------------------------------------

It was the day after Oliver talked about the whole "honesty" thing and I still felt really guilty. And I want to tell them both about Hannah. I really do. But I can't. I'm afraid and I don't even know why anymore. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Hey Lilly." I greeted her as I saw her sitting at Rico's. "Hey Dean." I greeted him to when I saw he was working there today.

"Hey." They both replied.

Lilly and me grabbed a smoothie and headed down the beach. We sat down on the hot yellow sand. I picked up some of the sand and let it slide out of my hand.

"Hmm…totally honest." I muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilly asked curiously. "Have you been thinking about that since yesterday."

My eyes shifted around. "No…" I responded slowly.

I took my sunglasses off from the top of my head and put them on covering my eyes.

"What's going on Miley?"

I lay down on the sand. "What do you mean?"

"Like, with you. You've been acting really strange lately around Oliver. I mean I know you said you liked him so I can see why it would be awkward around him, but I don't know, before you said that you still seemed to be acting a bit weird."

"Pff…Maybe that's just me." I said.

Why is it so hard to just tell the truth?

"I still can't believe you like him!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Hmm…"

"First there's Hannah and now there's…" Lilly paused, eye widened. "You." She finished slowly.

"Oh my gosh Miley! Your Hannah Montana!"

I lifted my head off the sand, eyes wide. "Pff…what would give you that idea?" I responded. "I'm nothing like Hannah Montana." I wanted to tell Lilly and now she knows, so why am I denying it?

Lilly rolled her eyes. "How dumb do you think I am? I don't know why I didn't realize it before!"

"Why would you think I'm Hannah Montana? I'm not Hannah Montana!" I lied. "How did you figure it out?"

"Well thinking about. Yesterday when Oliver mentioned his date you sounded as if you were with him…which you were. And then Jackson saying that you were trying to make Oliver like you as _you. _And there's that photo you've got. And when we were at the movies with Hannah and Oliver. You were never there at the same time Hannah was. It seems so obvious now." Lilly explained. "…And you both like Oliver."

I crossed my arms over my chest. She found out, so shouldn't I be happy?

"But, how come you didn't tell me?" Lilly asked curiously.

I looked down. "I'm not sure. I had a reason like; when I just met you…I can't even remember. I really am not sure why I didn't tell you guys." I replied.

"Wait? You haven't told Oliver either?!"

I shook my head. "But you guys are dating? Why haven't you told him?"

"I guess…I guess I was, am afraid."

"Why are you afraid?"

"I guess I just think he won't be in love with Miley."

"Oh. But Miles you gotta tell him! You're _dating_ him!" She said.

"I know, I know. It's just really hard to get myself to do it." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. You aren't mad are you?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "No! I became friends with Hannah, I then became friends with you and then found out you guys are the same people! How cool is that?" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Come on Miles."

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"To figure out if Oliver likes you!" She said with a suspicious look on her face. "Let's go." She linked her arm around mine and marched off, pulling me along.

"This can't be good." I muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Oliver's POV**

I still can't believe Miley likes me! Is that the reason she seems to act a bit weird around me?

Who knows? That's one of the reason I like Miley, anyway. That's part of the reason she's interesting.

I came out of my thoughts as I heard someone call my name.

"Sup dog?!" Lilly said as she walked into my room followed by Miley.

"Hey Oliver!" She greeted me.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Uhh…nothing." Lilly said.

"Uh-huh. Likely, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Lilly said and glanced at Miley.

"Why did I even come?" I heard Miley whisper to Lilly.

Lilly looked over at Miley again. "Just go." She said.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said and walked off.

I looked at Lilly and raised an eyebrow.

"Soo…Oliver…"

"Yes?" What the hell is going on?

"…What do you think of Miley?"

"Why?" I asked curiously. "Your not dating are you?!"

Lilly's jaw dropped. "No! No!" She shouted. "No way! Why would you think that?"

"Okay, okay!" I said to make stop yelling. "Can you just tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Uhh, nothing, really."

"Uh-huh really?" I folded my arms.

I really want to know what's going on! "Tell me!" I whined.

"Uhh…don't you reckon Miley and Hannah are similar?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"So you admit it. You think their alike! Which means you like Miley as well!" Lilly exclaimed.

Huh?

"Umm…Yeah, I like Miley, but as a friend…?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure." Then Miley walked in.

Is it that all girls don't make sense or just Lilly and Miley?

"Did you guys just come over to confuse me?" I asked.

"No. You just don't understand us." Miley said.

"And you're very oblivious." Lilly added in and Miley whacked her in the arm.

"Hey!" Lilly shouted.

"Right…" I said slowly and very confusedly.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey." I said to Jackson and Dean as I sat down on one of the stools at Rico's.

Miley, Lilly and Sasha went somewhere so I decided to go to the beach.

"Hey." They responded very unenthusiastically.

"Bored?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Anyway, Uhh…you know how I'm dating Hannah Montana."

"Yeah…" Jackson said.

"Your dating Hannah Montana? No way!" Dean yelled.

"Well…I think I like someone else to…"

"So…?"

"What do I do?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Coz your dating two people!"

"Hey…shh! I've been trying to break up with Sasha."

"Wait…your dating someone else than Sasha? How coming you don't tell me anything?"

"Yes Dean, I am dating two people and I know it's wrong, I just don't want the whole world to know!"

"Well I'm not the whole world."

"Yeah, but you would tell the whole world."

"So who is it? Is it that girl that you apparently _don't _like?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "It's just someone."

"Can I continue what I was saying?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"Who is it?"

"Uhh…" I looked down. "Just someone I know."

"It's Miley." Jackson said.

"Hmm…well I'm not sure if I actually like her, like her."

"Yeah, well I'm sure you do. Well I'm sure you'll find out you do, that's if you like Hannah."

"Right…Why is everyone confusing me today?" I said. "You were a lot of help. So when are you gonna break up with Sasha?"

"I don't know. Hopefully soon. I'm going to next time I see her."

"Well here she comes now."

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Okay I know I said stuff's going to happen in this chapter and absolutely nothing happened in this chapter except Lilly finding out Miley's Hannah! Sorry about that. I promise things are going to start happening soon! I just realized that Lilly's little sister has the same name as Amber, as in Amber and Ashley. Sorry if that's made this a bit confusing! I'll be very grateful if you guys review and I'll really try to update much faster than I have. I just got back to school on Monday so it's been pretty hard.

Remember to review.

**S2 **Jess!


	14. Something Horrible To Something Magical

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 14: How Something So Horrible Can Turn Into Something So Magical **

"Right…Why is everyone confusing me today?" I said. "You were a lot of help. So when are you gonna break up with Sasha?"

"_I don't know. Hopefully soon. I'm going to next time I see her." _

"_Well here she comes now."_

**Jackson's POV**

"Jackie!" Sasha squealed and ran up to me.

"Hey Sasha." I said and she hugged me, giving me a kiss.

I noticed Oliver and Dean glancing at each other smirking; Lilly was pretty much laughing and Miley just looked confused.

"Sasha, can I speak to you in private for a sec?"

"Sure." I looked over at Lilly and she smiled.

I took Sasha's hand and pulled her down the beach until the others were out of earshot.

"I gotta tell you something, but I'm really not sure how to say it."

"You can tell me Jackson. You can tell me anything." She said and gave me a playful slap.

"Yeah. Well it's just that, well, that we cant…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

Miley, Sasha and I walked back to my house.

I felt pretty bad for Sasha, seeing I did kinda still her boyfriend, which is obviously not really a good thing. She looked pretty upset, I really feel sorry for her. It must be pretty hard having your boyfriend break up with you, when you really like them, and it's obvious Sasha really likes Jackson.

"Are you okay?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yeah."

"So what did he actually say?" Miley asked.

"That we couldn't go on our date tomorrow."

"What?!" I shouted madly.

He was going to break up with her, wasn't he? When is Jackson going to?!

"Uhh…Lilly are you okay?"

"I mean, didn't he already do that to you? That's not very nice!" I said.

"Yeah, he did another time. I wonder why."

We walked into my house and I saw Kelsi, Chase and Summer watching a DVD and I think Amber was sleeping over at a friend's house.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey." Kelsi and Chase mumbled eyes still glued to the screen.

"Lilly!" Summer said with her fake enthusiastic sound.

"Summer!" I said and grinned.

She twirled her hair around her finger and examined her fingernails on the other hand.

On the Brightside she'll be gone in a couple of days.

She looked back up at me and smiled. "Something I gotta tell you."

"Of course you do." I said with a fake enthusiastic voice. "You always do."

'Well, it's great news!" She grinned.

"I betcha it is." I said sarcastically.

"I get to stay for an extra week!"

"What?" Sasha, Miley and me yelled in unison.

You probably have realized that Sasha and Miley hate her after the evil things she's been doing.

"How cool is that?!" She exclaimed.

"So very cool." I said in monotone.

I sat down on the couch. "So your staying another week to, Chase?"

"Nope."

I glared at Summer. "Why couldn't it be the other way round? I actually like Chase! But you, your just plain evil!" I said to Summer.

"Lilly, that's no way to speak to your cousin!" Mum called out from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes.

Summer walked up to me and wore an evil smile. "This is gonna be one fun week." She said and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I sat down at Rico's. "Hey Dean."

"Hey Miley, you want anything."

"Nah." I flicked through a magazine that was sitting on the counter and stopped at a random page.

'Jake Ryan's Back In Malibu'

"Jake Ryan was in Malibu? Awesome!" I asked.

"Yeah, he used to go to school here."

"Apparently he's back." I said, but who actually believes these things?

Lilly ran up to me.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked.

"Uh…you know, just hanging round with Sasha." Dean looked at her suspiciously. "Anyway, did I here you say Jake was back?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool! I get to meet a celebrity." Lilly looked at me weirdly.

'"Miley haven't you met like heaps of celebrities anyway?" Lilly asked.

I glared at her. "Why say it so loud." I said. "And well it's Jake Ryan. It's different."

"Did someone say my name?" I turned around and my eyes widened.

I've seen Jake at a party before but I never actually got to meet him.

"Sup Jake?" Lilly said.

"Oh, hey Lilly." Jake said.

"You know each other? Cool!"

"We went to school together."

"So who's your friend?" Jake asked.

"I'm Miley." I said. "I saw you at Kelly's party last year."

"You went to Kelly Clarkson's party?" Dean exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Oh, really?" I nodded again.

Lilly looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, Uhh…that a girl I know, knows Kelly and she invited me." I lied.

"Who is she? I might know her."

I glanced at Lilly. "Uhh…umm, Tess."

"Oh yeah. I think I know her."

"You do? Coz I just made…" I started. "…I mean I just, Uhh…thought you wouldn't know who I was talking about coz her real names Tessa." I finished and let out a forced laugh.

"Uh-huh…" He responded. "Is she the one with the reddy/brown hair, you know the short one?"

"Uh…yeah that's her."

"Okay, well I'll see you guys round." Jake said. "Bye Miley." He winked at me.

I giggled nervously.

"Miley, don't tell me you like him?" Lilly said.

"No, no. Of course not."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Lilly said sarcastically. "You do know your dating Oliver." She whispered the rest.

"I know, I know. He's just so cute." I said. "And did you realize how nervous he made me?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't have suspected a thing with the whole "I thought you wouldn't know who I was talking about coz her real names Tessa.""

"Come on Lilly, it's nothing, it's just a celebrity crush…I think."

"That'll soon be over."

"Why?"

"Coz I liked him when I first met, then I realized her was an egomaniac idiot."

"Very true." Dean added in while washing a glass.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Oliver said as he walked up to us.

"Jakes back." Dean said.

"Your not gonna fall all over him like you did in 8th grade again?" Oliver asked.

Lilly whacked. "I only liked him when I first met him. Anyway you already know I'm going out with…" Lilly eyes widened. "Uh…no – one. Coz you know I don't like any guys at the moment, so that's why."

"Right…" I said. "Lately everyone's confusing me, even myself."

"Yeah, and I think your confusing other people lately as well." Yeah. I am. I wish I would hurry up and tell him why. And for some reason I can't, instead I start falling over Jake which definitely can't happen. I'm dating Oliver!

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave before me or anyone gets anymore confused." I said and headed over to Sasha's.

**Lilly's POV**

"You're the one dating Jackson, aren't you?" Dean said.

"Maybe."

"I found out he's dating another person and I can tell it's you by the way you've been acting."

"Okay, I am! But you can't tell anyone. If you do, eventually Miley and Sasha will find out."

"So Jackson still hasn't broken up with Sasha."

"Apparently, no."

"And Miley doesn't know."

"Nup. She'd go spastic if she found out. Me being her friend and Jackson being her brother, especially when he's still dating Sasha."

"So what's been happening with you and Mil-Hannah?" I asked.

"Not much. I talked to her on the phone yesterday, were probably going on a date next week."

"Cool." Maybe Miley will finally tell Oliver that's she's Hannah.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the door when I heard a knock. Jackson.

"Jackson!"

"Lilly!"

"No, Jackson! Weren't you gonna break up with her, or were you just gonna cancel another date?"

He walked inside. "I tried."

I looked him in the eye. "Do you want to break up with Sasha?"

He walked over to me and kissed me. "Yes, of course I do."

I put my arms around him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I feel bad that I'm cheating on her, but it's hard. I've never really broke up with anyone."

I smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips.

I started walking upstairs when I heard my phone ring.

I walked in my room, Jackson not far behind.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Lilly!" _

It was Sasha.

Jackson put his arms around me kissed me.

"_So what are you doing?"_

"Uhh…not much." I replied and Jackson kissed me again.

"Miley, Oliver, Dean and me are at Rico's. Were going to the mall. We wanna know if and Jackson wanna come. By the way, do you know where he is?"

"Uhh…no." I said slowly. "Maybe he's at home?"

"_Nuh. He's not. I'm sure he's not far away."_

"Oh, I can sense he's not far away at all." I said and glared at him as he kissed me again.

"_Well do you wanna come?"_

"Umm…yeah, about that, I'm kinda busy with homework. I don't think I'll be able to."

"_When does Lilly put homework before shopping? Oh well. See ya."_

"Bye." I looked at him.

"Who was that?" Jackson said.

"Sasha." I responded.

"Oh…"

"So are you gonna break up with her?"

"Yes, I'm going to."

"When?"

"Uhh…next time we go out."

I folded my arms.

"I promise."

I leaned my head against his chest and he put his arms around me.

He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him and continued to kiss Jackson. We fell onto the bed, but didn't stop kissing.

Its weird how you can be thinking of something so wrong, so horrible, like stealing your friends boyfriend or cheating on your girlfriend, and a second later it can turn into something so magical, like just by kissing someone you can realize how much you love them. How much you can love your friends boyfriend. How you much you love your friends brother. How much I can love Jackson.

We laid on the bed kissing. Jackson slipped his hand up my top and reached for my bra, unhooking it. I broke away from him, breathing heavily. I started to pull off his top.

I never expected for this to happen.

He helped getting it off and then started with my top.

Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They started to get louder.

I quickly hooked up my bra and started putting on my top.

The footsteps got louder.

I finally got my top on properly and Jackson was still in the middle of putting his on.

Louder.

I realized we were still on the bed and I was pretty much laying on top of him. I quickly pushed him off the bed just as the door open. It was mum. Unfortunately, Jackson hadn't got his top on fully, yet. Oh shit.

"Lilly?!"

Magic's over.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hey! Jake's in the story! And I know when Jake comes Lilly is the one liking Jake and Miley isn't, but this is my story so who gives a damn? I just realized that there's the Amber and Ashley (the mean ones) and not only is Lilly's little sisters name is Amber but Miley friend from Tennessee's named Ashlea. LOL sorry if that was kinda confusing. Also sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, the internet wasn't working. I think something to do with some road works coz at the same time the phone wasn't working[ Anyway, please review!

Love Jess 


	15. The Email

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 15: **

_We laid on the bed kissing. Jackson slipped his hand up my top and reached for my bra, unhooking it. I broke away from him, breathing heavily. I started to pull off his top._

_I never expected for this to happen._

_He helped getting it off and then started with my top._

_Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They started to get louder._

_I quickly hooked up my bra and started putting on my top._

_The footsteps got louder._

_I finally got my top on properly and Jackson was still in the middle of putting his on._

_Louder._

_I realized we were still on the bed and I was pretty much lying on top of him. I quickly pushed him off the bed just as the door open. It was mum. Unfortunately, Jackson hadn't got his top on fully, yet. Oh shit._

"_Lilly?!"_

_Magic's over._

"Mum?" I said nervously.

"What is going on here?!"

"Uhh…Nothing." I looked over at Jackson who, gladly, finished putting his top on.

Jackson glanced around nervously. "Uhh…I think I'll be going, dads probably wondering were I am."

"No, you're not going anywhere." Mum said madly, blocking the doorway.

"One of you, I don't care who, can you tell me what the hell is going on here?"

My eyes shifted from side to side. "Why would you suspect something was going on?" I forced a chuckle.

Mum glared at me. "I'm not that dumb, Lilly!"

Jackson sat down on my computer chair. I glanced at him and then mum. I couldn't look her in the eye.

"Mrs. Truscott, nothing bad happened." Jackson said.

"Then how come just before you didn't have a top on?"

He gulped. "Uhh…no reason."

Jackson and me exchanged nervous glances.

"Sure, sure." Was her reply. "Now can you guys tell me what _actually _happened?"

"No really, nothing did happened." Jackson said to mum.

"He's telling the truth."

My mum raised her eyebrows and then folded her arms.

"Lilly, tell me the truth."

"I am!" And I was. We didn't doing anything. We nearly did, though. "Mum, can't you ever trust me?"

"Okay, if you wont tell me then, Jackson, the truth?"

I rolled my eyes. Mum always suspects stuff, and yeah I probably would too seeing she saw Jackson with his shirt off, but she _always _suspects things.

There was an awkward silence.

And then the phone rang. Yes!

I quickly grabbed my phone and answered it. It was Sasha again.

"Hey, no!" My mum stole the phone off me.

"Hello." She answered the phone.

"Mum!"

"Lilly can't come to the phone. Actually she wont be able to for a long time coz she's in huge trouble!" She said madly and hung up the phone.

"Jackson, you are banned from this house!" My mum yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jackson's POV**

I walked into the lounge, nervously. Dad was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Lilly's mum told me she was gonna call my dad. I nearly got upstairs, but then dad realized I was here and turned around.

"Jackson," he said. "I got a call not long ago."

Oh crap.

"It was Sasha, she wants you to ring her back." He finished.

Phew.

"So…" I said awkwardly. "You didn't get any other calls?"

"Nope." Dad responded. "Why, was I supposed to?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uhh…no. I was…just wondering." I answered.

Yes! He didn't get a call!…But if he didn't then that means she is still going to ring sometime.

Dad walked into the kitchen just as the phone rung. He was about to pick it up when I quickly ran over and stole the receiver from him.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, putting on a different voice.

Dad looked at me, weirdly.

"Hi, I was just wondering if Robby – Ray was there?" 

It was Lilly's mum. I could tell by her voice.

"Uhh…I think you have the wrong number."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Well no – one by the name of Rob-" I quickly stopped what I was saying, realizing dad was still in the kitchen.

"Uhh…well, then he must have moved."

"He would have told me."

"Uhh…yeah well," What could I say so she wouldn't ring?

"Is he there or not?"

"Uhh…umm…"

"Hello?"

"He's dead. Bye." I quickly hung up the phone.

"Who was that? And what was that conversation about?" Dad asked. "And who's dead."

"Me." I muttered under my breath.

Dad looked at me strangely. "Jackson?"

"Uhh…telemarketing. They get so annoying don't they?!"

"Uh-huh…"

Just then the phone rang again. How many times does she want to ring?

I stared in horror as dad answered the phone. "Hello?"

I pulled the receiver out of his hand and hung it up.

"You are acting stranger than usual."

"Well, you don't want the telemarketing to annoy you to, do you?"

Again, the phone rang. I stopped dad from answering and it continued to ring. After a couple of rings it went to the answering machine.

"Hi. This is Lilly's mot-" I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I put on an accent again.

"Is this Robby-Ray?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, I called before. And you weren't home or something like that."

"Oh, yeah, I just got home."

"Okay. Well I just wanted to inform you, that I caught Lilly and your son, Jackson sleeping together."

I jaw dropped, we did not!

"I wasn't sleepi-I mean, he wouldn't do such a thing."

"Well, I saw him."

"Oh, well what can we do? That's what happens when people start to get older."

"But Lilly's only 15! And Jackson's only 17! Which, I happen to not even like Lilly dating him, he's two years older."

"Why does it mat- I mean, them together is fine by me, but I think it matters if there doing that. I will say something to him."

"Good idea. I've punished Lilly and I think you should do the same to Jackson."

"Yeah, I will. I gotta go, bye." I said and put the phone down.

"I forgot, I'm supposed to be at work 10 minutes ago, see ya!" I said and ran out of the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasha's POV**

Lilly, Miley and me walked into the school grounds.

"So why are you in trouble? Your mum sounded pretty mad on the phone."

"Uhh…" Miley and me looked at Lilly, waiting for an answer. "That, Uhh…it's coz, umm…I failed my science project…and I have a lot of homework overdue and you know, stuff like that." She finally answered.

"But you got an B+ on your science project." Miley pointed out.

"Yeah, I did. I totally forgot! It was my english project!"

"Didn't you get an A on that?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I did. I meant to say…I failed the project in…history."

"We didn't have a project in history!" Miley exclaimed.

"Oh, well I guess I couldn't have done well on the project, seeing I can't even remember what subject it was." Lilly said.

I glanced at Miley. "Right…"

"Anyway, mum is…quite strict…that yeah I'm grounded for a week." Lilly told us. "Took away my phone and computer."

"Ooh. Harsh. I don't think I could live without my phone for a week." I responded.

Jackson and Dean headed our way.

"Hey guys." Dean said.

"Hey Lilly." He greeted her. "Hey Sasha. Hey Miley."

I smiled at him. "Jackson!" I hugged him and he gave me a peck on the lips.

I saw Lilly she had her eyebrows raised. She looked kind of annoyed.

The bell soon went.

Lilly and Miley headed off to their class and Jackson and me went to our class.

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and me started walking to math class but stopped when we saw a big crowd near us.

I tapped a person on the shoulder.

"Why is there a big crowd here?" I asked.

"Jakes came back to school."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Who cares?" She looked at me.

He's came to school! I wonder if he'll be in any of my classes. That would be cool as! I sighed dreamily. Stop it Miley! You don't like him, you're dating Oliver, you like him!

"Miley!" I heard Lilly say. "Miley!" She shouted.

I looked over at her, annoyed. I hate it when people snap me out of my daydreaming.

"Why do you even like Jake?" Lilly asked. "He's really obnoxious!"

"I don't!" Do I?

Jake pulled himself out of the crowd.

"You decided to come back to school." I said to Jake and grinned.

"Yep. I love the school, here in Malibu."

"Is it just coz everyone worships you here?" Lilly muttered.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She said with a fake grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, it's fun at the school." I said to him.

"I know." He agreed. "Anyway I should be going to class. Don't wanna be late for my first day back. Bye Lilly. Bye Miley." He winked at me.

"You can't like him! Your dating Oliver." Lilly said to me after Jake left.

"Oh, your just jealous."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not."

"Are with someone and you haven't told me?" I asked.

I know she isn't with anyone, though. I can tell when she's in love with someone and she wouldn't date anyone she's not into.

She glanced around.

"Why would you think that?"

"Don't worry, I know you would tell me if you're dating someone."

"Sure." She said slowly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I logged onto my computer. I little icon popped up. "1 unread email" It said. I clicked on it. It was from Jordan. I hadn't heard from her and Ashlea for a little while. I clicked into the email.

_Hey Miley! I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you? How's Malibu? Have you made lots of new friends? I hope your having fun there. Guess what?! Ash and me are coming down to Malibu for a week! How cool is that? We get to see you again and meet all your new friends! Were coming to Malibu next week! Can't wait to see you again!_

_Love you,_

_Jords!! _

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know, not very good chapter, but I promise more things will happen in the next chapter! Please review!

**Love you guys, Jess **


	16. Miley and Dean?

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 16: Miley and Dean?**

_Hey Miley! I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you? How's Malibu? Have you made lots of new friends? I hope your having fun there. Guess what?! Ash and me are coming down to Malibu for a week! How cool is that? We get to see you again and meet all your new friends! Were coming to Malibu next week! Can't wait to see you again!_

_Love you,_

_Jords_

------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

Things have been hectic lately. With mum and dad being all mad at me with what happened a couple of days ago, Jake being back at school, Miley is getting all hyper that Ashlea and Jordan are coming to Malibu and me trying to persuade my sis Amber not to go telling everyone I'm dating Jackson. I hate it when she finds out about stuff! And what I don't get is that I haven't been about to go out for a few days but things are still hectic! Actually, thinking about it, I'm finally allowed to go out again – it felt like it's been ages! Yeah, mum let me

I jumped up off my bed and out of my room.

"Hi Lilly." Amber said as she passed me.

"Amber." I gave her the evil eye. "Do you have to tell people I'm dating Jackson?"

"You know I'm not good at keeping a secret, I'm a blabbermouth and everyone knows it. And anyway I'm doing it for your own good. People are going to find out about it sooner or later." She said. "Better sooner."

"This is why everyone knows your related to Summer."

Great. Just great. If Jackson had broken up with Sasha already this wouldn't be so bad. I should tell him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

"Hey Oliver! Hey Sasha! Hey Dean!" I shouted to them. "Ashlea and Jordan are coming down in less than a week now!"

"Awesome." Oliver and Sasha replied.

Oliver, Sasha and me sat down at Rico's; the usual place the others and me hang out.

Dean was working there. "Who are they?" He asked while cleaning the counter.

"My friends from Tennessee."

I turned around to see Lilly running up to us.

"I'm free!" She exclaimed and jumped in the air.

I laughed. "Weren't you supposed to be grounded for a couple more days?"

"Mum was nice!" Lilly said. "What, do you still want me to be grounded?"

"No."

"Hey Miley." I turned around and saw Jake standing there with a hat and sunglasses on to try and stop people recognizing him. "Hey Lilly."

"Hey Jake." I replied and smiled at him.

"Aren't you grounded?" Jake asked Lilly.

Lilly grinned. "I'm free!" She shouted at him.

"Wow," Jake said. "Being grounded for a few days really gets to you."

"Yeah, well I also wasn't allowed to use my phone and computer. Also Jac-"

I looked at Lilly. "Also Jac-what?"

Lilly bit her lip. "I mean, also my computer is a Mac, which are really good, so it was bad it been taken away."

What the heck? There's something suspicious going on with Lilly…and her computer is not a Mac!

"Right…"

I walked over to where Sasha and Oliver were standing.

"What's going on with Lilly?"

Sasha shrugged. "Do you know Oliver?"

He glanced around. "I would've told you if I did know…which I don't."

"Sure you don't."

"Hey Miley," Jake said, "Uhh…I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on Saturday?"

My eyes widened. "Woah. I wasn't expecting that."

"So, what do you say?"

What do I say?

"Uh…" Lilly walked over.

"Miley, you can't." She whispered.

"So…?"

"Uhh…well the thing is, I'm already dating someone. Sorry."

"Oh." Jake replied.

Oliver walked up to me. "You are? Who?"

"You!" Woops! Wasn't meant to say that!

Oliver looked at me strangely.

"You…don't remember!?" I quickly said.

"You never told me." He replied.

"Oh, must have forgot."

"Who is it?"

Uhh…who is it? "Dean."

He walked over to me. "I'm what?!"

"Dean, were dating, aren't we?" I forced a smile.

He looked at me strangely. "What a-" I whacked him in the arm.

Everyone was staring at me looking confused. "He gets so forgetful sometime."

"So I'm dating you?" He asked.

"Of course you are."

"Wait, you guys are dating?" Oliver asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, okay." He said looking disappointed.

Why is he upset?

"How come you didn't tell me?" Oliver asked.

"Or any of us?" Lilly added in.

"Uhh…coz we just got together yesterday…and I was too excited about Ashlea and Jordan coming to tell you guys."

"And Dean's older than you?" Oliver said and Lilly whacked him. "Hey!"

"You guys are really dating? Coz I thought I would have heard something about it." Jake asked.

"Hmm…yeah never told anyone."

"You never seemed like you were dating him or anything." Sasha said.

Oh god! I'm getting sick of this! Don't you get? Dean and me are dating…well not really.

"Well of course we are!" I said and grinned. "Aren't we Deanie?" I said and took his hand.

"Well, I've never seen you guys hold hands or kiss or anything." Lilly said with a smirk.

I glared at her. Kissing Dean? Eew!

"Kiss him?" I raised my eyebrows. "Eew-Uhh…not really into the whole PDA thing." I then quickly took his hand. "Uhh…we do hold hands, though."

I grinned but I felt really sick. Yes, Dean is my friend but there is no way I would ever date him!

"That means everyone here is dating someone. I'm with Hannah. You're with Dean. Sasha's with Jackson and Lilly's with J-" Oliver as Lilly whacked him again. "Lilly is dating no-one I mean." He finished.

There is definitely something going on with Lilly and Oliver knows what it is.

Lilly put on a forced smile. "I should go. Even if I'm not grounded anymore mum doesn't want me out late."

"It's 4:30."

"Yeah, not late. So I should go before it gets late." Lilly quickly left.

The rest of us talked for a little while and I continued to pretend to be going out with Dean.

"You really seem like you guys are dating." Sasha said sarcastically and exchanged glances with Oliver and Jake.

They don't believe me! …Not that it's true or anything. And if I were them I probably wouldn't believe me either. But that's not the point…they don't believe me!

I put on a fake smile. "Yes, well we are."

"Okay, then we'll leave you two love birds alone." Sasha replied. "Come on Oliver, Come on Jake." Sasha, Oliver and Jake walked off.

As soon as they were out of sight I pulled my hand out of his.

"Eew!" Dean yelled.

I gagged. "They so didn't believe me!"

Dean looked at me strangely. "Maybe coz it's not true!" He exclaimed. "By the way why did you pretend to be going out with me?"

I glanced around. "Well…about that…"

"You didn't want to go out with Jake? Coz you could have said no."

"I know. That's part of it."

"And the other part?"

I looked around to see if anyone could hear us. I may as well tell him.

"Well, the truth is…" I started. "I'm already dating someone and…"

"Well why didn't you tell the truth about who you're dating?"

"Yeah, about that, he kinda doesn't know were dating."

Dean cocked an eyebrow.

I looked around again to make sure there was no one around.

"I'm Hannah Montana."

Dean gaped. "You're…you-" He started. "That means your dating Oliver! And if he doesn't know you guys are dating then he must not know your Hannah! And that's why you said to Oliver you're dating him!"

"Yes Dean! And don't be so loud!" I said. "You can't tell anyone."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

I walked into Jackson and Miley's house. Seeing Jackson isn't allowed over I decided to come to his house…when Miley's not around. I saw Jackson lying on the couch. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or jut resting. I walked over to him.

"Hey Jackson." I said and he jumped up, obviously I startled him.

"Woah!" Was his reply as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey Lilly." Jackson said and smiled at me.

"Guess who Miley's dating now?" I said and grinned.

"Uhh…isn't she dating Oliver?" He asked. "Wait, has she told you that yet?"

I nodded. "It's not him."

"She broke up with Oliver?"

"No."

"She's cheating on Oliver?"

"No! She's not! …Well I don't think she is. Anyway, guess who she's dating!"

"Umm…I don't know, Dean?"

"Yes!"

"What?!"

"ShewaspretendingtodatehimcozJakeaskedheroutandthenshesaidshewasdatingsomeoneandoliverandjakeandsasha werelikewhoandshemadeupastoryaboutheranddeandatingandforagesshecallinghimdeanieandstufflikethatitwassofunny!"

"…Come again?"

"Jake asked Miley out so she pretended to be dating Dean, it was so funny seeing her pretending they were together!"

Jackson laughed. "Okay…so how is Oliver gonna take this when he finds out he's dating her?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure it won't go that well. It's kinda weird when you think about that Oliver is dating someone and doesn't even know it."

------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I'm so glad that was over. When I say that I mean, "dating" Dean. Even after Sasha, Oliver and Jake left it was kinda awkward around Dean. I guess seeing I told them and him I was dating him and I was calling him stuff like Deanie and was holding his hand and stuff like that.

So I've left Rico's and Sasha, Oliver and me are now walking somewhere randomly.

"So you're _really_ dating Dean?" Oliver asked for the millionth time… which would have meant I would have lied a million times. Great.

"Uhh…yeah." I lied _again. _

"Okay." He replied slowly and Sasha raised her eyebrows.

"Where are we actually going?" Sasha asked

I looked around to see we were pretty close to home. "My house."

We continued walking and then soon enough we got there. I opened the front door.

I looked at Oliver confused. His eyes were widened and he was biting his lip. I looked over to see what he was staring at.

It was Jackson. Kissing a girl…that wasn't Sasha. I glanced at Sasha who looked horrified, mad, upset and confused all in one.

And then they pulled apart when they heard the door shut.

My eyes widened. Oh my god!

"Lilly?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yay! Miley and Sasha found out about Lilly and Jackson! And Miley and Dean are "dating"…kinda weird. LOL! Hope you like. Review!

Jess **xxxxx**


	17. Jake Goes Down Under

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 16: Jake Goes Down Under **

**Lilly's POV **

I finished telling Jackson about Miley and Dean and then somehow ended up onto the conversation about Sasha.

"So are you ever going to break up with her?"

Jackson looked at me. "Of course I am. The next time I see her."

I raised my eyebrows. "I promise. I'll probably end up seeing her today."

And what I didn't know is that we would end up seeing Sasha today. But at a really bad timing.

"Really?"

"Of course." I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me.

He ran his hands through my hair and then leaned forward into a kiss.

What I wished I know was to stop kissing as quickly as possible because it was a really bad timing. But I didn't know that.

I wrapped my arms around him. I pushed Jackson to the wall and continued to kiss him and then…I heard the door slam close.

I pulled away to see Miley, Sasha and Oliver standing there.

My eyes widened.

"Lilly?!"

"Jackson?!"

"What the fuck is going on here?"

I looked at the ground, guiltily.

"Umm, well you see…" I started.

Why do I even bother to make up an excuse? I'm the worst liar I know.

Miley and Sasha stared at the two of us, but said nothing.

"Well?"

"You see they both got the main parts in a play and they have to kiss, so there practicing." Oliver said.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

He walked over to the two of us and started doing The CanCan. I stared at him in confusion.

Correction. Oliver's the worst liar I know.

"Jackson how could you do this to me?"

"Look, Sasha I'm really sorry." Jackson said. "I never meant this to happen. I was going to break up-" He cut himself off.

I folded my arms and looked down. I felt really bad.

Jackson breathed loudly. "Oh god, I'm making it sound even worse."

"But why?"

"Well, it's just I really love Lilly."

"And you don't love me?"

"Yes. I do, a lot. I'm really sorry, it's just I don't think we were-"

"Ever supposed to be together?" Sasha cut Jackson off.

"You love Lilly?" Miley asked looking shocked and he nodded.

Miley looked over at me. "How the hell could you do this to me?" She yelled.

"What?" I said staring at her.

Sasha and Jackson had stopped talking and were now staring at Miley as well.

"How could you do this to Sasha?"

"You!" She yelled. "You lied to me!"

I bit my lip. "Why the hell did you do this?" She continued to yell.

"This is your biggest secret! How could you not tell me? I told you my secret!"

"What are you talking about?! You didn't tell me, I figured it out by myself!"

Oliver butted in. "What secret?" Miley just ignored him.

"Go ahead. I dare you to tell them!" I yelled back at her.

"This is all my fault." Jackson muttered.

"No, it's my fault." I sighed miserably.

"Lilly, no it's not."

"Yes it is! If I'd never told you I loved you this would have never happened!"

"You love Jackson? Eew." Miley said. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"If you were really my best friend you would support me! You wouldn't care who I was dating!"

"It's my brother!" Miley yelled. "And you, Oliver! You knew about this and you didn't tell me!"

"Don't bring me into this!" Oliver yelled.

I looked over at Sasha and Jackson. Sasha looked really upset.

"I'm really sorry, Sasha." I said.

Miley walked over to me until she was about an inch away from me.

"You liar." She said. "You-you, bitch."

I stared at her for a while and tears welled up in my eyes. Yes, we've called each other bitches before but in a jokingly way. This was different. She sounded so stern and serious and mad.

"I'm really sorry Sasha." I said again. "I've got to go." And I ran out of the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I closed my locker and then noticed Miley and Sasha were walking over to Oliver and me. Maybe they have both forgiven me.

"Hey Miley. Hey Sasha." Oliver greeted them.

"Hey Oliver." They replied.

"Hey Miley. Hey Sasha." I said awkwardly.

"Hi Lilly." Sasha responded just as awkwardly and Miley just glared at me.

"Oh, Lilly," Miley started.

Maybe she is going to forgive me! "Yeah?"

"Just to let you know, Jackson didn't come to school today." She said bitterly.

Maybe not.

I nodded. "I'm gonna go."

**Miley's POV**

"Hey guys." I turned around and saw Dean standing.

"Oh, hey."

"Where's Jackson?"

"He's not here." I said. "He's not feeling well." I said using air quotes.

"Oh, okay." Dean responded. "Lilly's not here, either?"

"No, that traitor is happens to be here, unfortunately."

Dean looked at me, confused. "Uh-huh."

"They really seem like there dating," I heard Oliver whisper to Sasha.

I looked at him. "As if me and Dean are da-" I started. "I mean as if were not dating."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "I'm gonna find that "traitor"…" He said and left.

"How come you pretended to be dating Dean?" Oliver asked.

I gasped a fake gasp. "What would make you think that?!"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Give it up Miley. We know your not dating him."

"So why'd you make it up?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I guess I didn't know how to turn Jake down, so I pretended to be dating Dean." Or maybe it was coz I was dating someone…someone called Oliver!

"Uh-huh." Was his response.

"Hey Miley." I turned around and saw Jake standing there.

Please tell me he didn't hear that. "Hey Jake." I responded.

I smiled at him, which he returned.

"Yeah, looks like she's dating him." Oliver said as he glanced back and forth from Jake to me.

Sasha smirked. "Definitely." I went over and whacked them both in the arm.

"So where's Dean?" He asked curiously.

"Looking for my so-called "friend"." I said. "That little betrayer." I muttered under my breath.

"And that is…?"

"Lilly."

"Well anyway, I need to tell you something." He said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm leaving."

"Again?" Oliver added in.

Jake nodded.

"Why?" I looked at him, sadly.

"One of my episodes in Zombie High is being filmed in Melbourne. I'm flying to Australia tomorrow."

"Well at least I'll get to see you tomorrow."

He shook his head. "The flight is at 6:30 in the morning, I have to get to the airport at 5:30."

"Oh." I sighed sadly. "When are you coming back?"

"Two months…but,"

"But?"

"I might not being coming back to Malibu."

Not come back to Malibu?

"I have to go home now to pack. I just had to come to school to say goodbye to you, though."

I smiled.

"Oh, just her? How rude." Sasha added.

I laughed and hugged Jake.

"And you of course." He walked up to her and hugged her. "And all of my other friends, of course…I wonder where Lilly is."

Ugh. I can't even stand thinking about her. How could she do something like date my brother? Eew. Especially while Sasha was dating him! And she didn't even tell me!

I hugged Jake again. "See ya!"

"Bye Miles."

"Later dog." Oliver said to Jake.

"See ya dude." Jake replied. "Bye Sasha."

"Bye."

And then he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

I walked over to Miley and Sasha who were standing by there lockers talking. I hadn't talked to either of them since the start of the day. I don't think they had noticed me walking over to them yet. Sasha has every right to be mad at me, but Miley, I don't know what her problem is. I think she just can't get to the fact that I'm dating her brother. I mean I'd be weirded out too if Miley was dating my brother, not that I have a brother, but I wouldn't get mad at her. Though I still really hope she forgives me, and Sasha too.

"Hey guys." I said as I reached them.

Neither of them responded. Sasha had a straight face on which was unreadable and Miley glared at me.

"Okay, again," I cleared my throat. "I'm really, really sorry."

I paused. "I just really want you guys to forgive me."

I looked at Sasha who was staring right at me, her expressionless face still hard to tell what was going on in her mind. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want this to happen. It wasn't my intentions. And I can tell why you would be mad at me. But before this happened we were really good friends and I really want it to stay like that."

I gave Sasha a sympathetic smile. "Are we still friends?"

Sasha smiled back; it looked really fake, though.

"Of course we can." She answered, but she sounded like she didn't mean.

Sounded like she didn't mean it a lot!

"Thanks." I said, anyway.

I looked over at Miley.

"Miley, I'm sorry." I thought for a while before continuing on what I was saying.

I wasn't really sure what I did wrong for Miley to get so mad at me!

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should of, I didn't know how. I'm sorry I didn't tell either of you." I finished.

I bit my lip, hoping she would forgive me. We have been good friends for quite a while now and I didn't want that ruined.

"So, were still friends?"

She paused for a while, but still glaring at me. "Leave me alone you traitor." Was her response and she walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Poor Lilly! Looks like they're mad at Lilly more than Jackson! I had to make Jake go to Melbourne for the episode of Zombie High, well coz that's where I live! It would be so cool if he really does come here! Anyway next chapter, someone wants to get revenge on Lilly! Mwahahahaha! Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!

Love Jess xxx 


	18. The Shower Curtain Slut

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 18: Are Shower-Curtains The New Fashion Or Is She Just A Slut?**

I ran through the courtyard, clinging onto the shower-curtain wrapped around my body for dear life.

Why am I wearing a shower-curtain, you ask?

Well, maybe coz it was the only thing I could find!

Okay, you probably have no clue what I'm talking about so I'll go back to the start of the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Great. Just great.

First I had to go to school. And I was super tired and you probably guessed I'm not very happy.

Second I tried speaking to Miley again and she just continually glared at me.

Third now I have gym class so I don't have any of my friends with me. Dean, Sasha and Jackson are two years older than me. And Oliver, he's a guy, and as you probably know they split the guys and girls up in P.E.

Forth I'm stuck in a class with Miley.

I finished changing into my sports uniform and walked out of the locker rooms to the courts.

Oh yeah, did I mention we have to climb the rope?!

I walked up to Miley. "Miley, why won't you talk to me?" She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

"You can't be mad at me forever!"

She turned back to me and glared at me again, and then walked away.

I sighed miserably. Why does she have to get mad at me coz I'm dating Jackson?

I walked up to some other people in my class to talk to while the teacher hadn't come. (She always takes ages to get to class)

"Hey Becca, hey Steph, hey Emily." I said to them.

"Hey Lilly." They replied.

We talked for a little while. "So what's going on with you and Miley?" Becca asked.

"Why would you think something's going on with us?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what she was talking about.

Great. Just great. What, does now everyone know where fighting?

Just before she could continue talking I heard the booming voice of Miss. Evans.

Yes! Good timing. Now Becca won't find out.

"…Climbing the rope." "…Timing you." I wasn't really listening to what the teacher was saying; I just heard parts of what she was saying.

"…Lilly Truscott." Were the next couple of words I heard.

I looked up. "What?"

"Your first."

I hate climbing the rope! Not that I'm that bad at it, I'm just not very good at it either.

"Yay." I muttered sarcastically as I walked over to the rope.

I looked up at it.

This rope was higher than the one in middle school, which was pretty high. Yeah and I'm not really into heights.

I grabbed onto the rope and pulled myself off the ground. I continued pulling myself up.

I looked down. It was quite far. I then looked up. It was still quite far to the top. I must be about halfway up. I swallowed and continued climbing.

I finally reached the top and was it high up!

I was too tired to climb down; I wish I could just let go. Actually, it wouldn't hurt that much, there was a giant mattress down the bottom. I can't wait to finish P.E! Yeah, I usually like it, but like I said I hate climbing the rope!

Actually I'm pretty sure I won't be having a good day at all today.

"Truscott!" I heard someone yelled.

I looked down. "What are you doing?" Miss. Evans yelled.

I shook my head and started going down the rope, which seemed to take forever.

I jumped off the rope once I got to the bottom and then sat down. The teacher told me how long it took for me to climb the rope and get back down but I wasn't listening. I was spacing out so much today, I should start to concentrate.

"Get your head out of space!" The teacher yelled.

"That's was what I was just telling myself to do." I mumbled and I sat down, waiting for the class to end.

I looked over to see Miley had started climbing the rope. And for her, she was going pretty well. She has never been very good at sports. Miley got to the top and then started climbing down, unlike me she started climbing down as soon as she got to the top. Me, I just hung on the rope in a trance for ages.

"…Finished now." "…Can get changed."

"Lilly." Someone snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Class is over." Emily said. "We can get changed now."

"Oh." I got up off the ground and into the locker rooms.

I walked into the shower cubicle and pulled the shower-curtain closed. I hung my towel over one of the walls and pulled off my clothes, setting them down on a little bench in the cubicle.

I turned on the water and let the icy cold water hit my body. I sighed and wiped my hands across my face. I started to shiver and then turned on the hot water. I pulled my hair back and closed my eyes, the water hitting my head and then running down my face and my body.

I pulled out a bar of soap from my gym bag and started scrubbing myself.

I set the bar of soap on the bench and ran my hands through my hair.

I closed my eyes again and just stood in the shower for a while in thoughts again about Miley and Sasha and Jackson when I heard the bell ring.

_I better get out of the shower to get to my next class._

I turned off the water and wiped my eyes getting rid of the water in them.

I reached for my towel, which didn't seem to be there.

_Must have fell off the wall._

I opened the shower-curtain a bit and peeked my head around to see if my towel was there. It wasn't.

I noticed everyone had left for next class.

I looked underneath the cubicle to the other shower to see if it fell down there. It hadn't.

Fabulous. Looks like my towel has disappeared. Guess I'll just have to put my clothes on without drying myself.

I looked over on the bench. My clothes _and _my sports uniform weren't there.

Why did someone steal my clothes?

If I didn't close my eyes I would have seen someone take them!

I stuck my head out around the curtain. I don't see how that would do anything. Well maybe someone had left there sports uniform. Nobody had.

"Looking for these?" I saw someone standing at the locker room doors holding out my clothes.

Sasha.

I gaped at her.

"Oops." She said laughing and walked off.

"Sasha!" I shouted. "Get back here!"

I was about to run out of the stall when I realized I was still naked.

"Woah!" I yelled as I slid on the water and fell down.

I grabbed onto the shower-curtain trying to hold myself up but instead I pulled it off and it fell on top of me.

Okay, what can I do now?

I could stay here for the rest of the day but that doesn't help me get my clothes back. That's not an option.

I could leave and try and get my clothes back from Sasha. That is definitely not an option.

Or…the shower-curtain as clothes.

Shower-curtain it is!

I jumped up and wrapped the shower curtain around me.

Now time to find Sasha.

I walked over to the locker room door and swallowed. The next thing I knew I was I running out of there and after Sasha.

I heard Sasha laughing.

"You better get back here now!" I yelled ignoring the guys wolf whistling and the girls making bitchy comments.

I continued chasing Sasha and she continued running away.

God, why did she have to be such a fast runner?

I ran through the courtyard, clinging onto the shower-curtain wrapped around my body for dear life.

Which is where I got up to.

"Hey sexy!"

I glared at him. "Shut up Joel!"

"What a slut." I heard girls whisper.

This is torture. Absolute torture!

I continued across the courtyard desperately wanting my clothes back. But when you're in a nearly see-through shower-curtain and nothing else I'm pretty sure you would want them back.

To make it even worse I had to run past a group of pervert guys.

Can't people be in class? Does everyone wag? Couldn't I have waited for everyone to get in class before running out of the locker rooms practically naked?

Lots of the guys wolf whistled at me and another one of they guys slapped my butt as I ran past.

"Oh, piss off!" I yelled angrily.

At this point I would probably breakdown and have a huge hissy fit except for the fact I'm naked!

"What are you doing?" I heard Jackson asked as I passed.

"Sasha!" I choked out and continued running after her.

She said she forgave me! Jeez!

_Lilly, next time be more careful! Way more careful! _

"You trying to pull of the shower-curtain look? Coz it's not working." I heard Ashley say.

"Or you just a tramp?" Amber added in.

"What a slut!" They said in unison. "Ooh Tss!"

I stuck up my middle finger and ran into the corridors where Sasha had gone.

Unfortunately the people who were in class, most of the doors were open, so most of them saw me run past naked.

"Oh is little Lilly to slow for me?" Sasha turned around and asked.

I glared at her. "Give me my clothes back!"

After I said that lots of people started laughing. I don't know what was worse, people thinking I'm a slut or people finding out my clothes had been stolen!

Wolf whistles, laughing and bitchy comments continued to fill the air.

I can't wait till I catch her, she's gonna get it bad!

"Oh whoa, Lilly!" I saw Summer saying and laughing as I passed her.

I was out of breath now. I had to stop, but I continued on going even though I probably will never catch her! When is she going to give it up?

Sasha stopped. "Still not fast enough." And then she kept going.

"Lilly's not happy!" I yelled.

"Woah!" I then said as I tripped over.

Worst possible time to be a klutz!

I looked up. Everyone staring at me, with my shower-curtain half on me, half off.

Sasha had stopped again and continued to laugh.

"Lilly?!" I turned my head and there was Oliver standing by his locker.

I pulled the shower-curtain fully on me just before someone tried to yank it off. I jumped up off the ground and grabbed Oliver.

"Give me your clothes!" I yelled.

I really didn't care if everyone was staring at me anymore I just wanted to get some clothes on, even if it wasn't mine!

"What?" Oliver said in disgust.

"Your sports clothes, you donut!"

"Why?"

"Why do you think?! Now give me your sports uniform!"

"What is going on?"

"NOW!"

Oliver grabbed out his uniform as quick as possible looking quite scared. I pulled it out of his hands and ran off to the bathroom. I walked into one of the toilet cubicles and chucked on Olivers baggy sports uniform. It smelt pretty gross, but it's better than no clothes at all.

After I was dressed I somehow had the courage to go to class.

I walked into the English classroom nearly half an hour late.

"Hey, how you all doing?" I said awkwardly and sat down in a seat next to Steph.

"Oh, your finally dressed?" Mr. Hunter said and most of the class started laughing.

Yeah, that's gonna make me feel better. I felt my cheeks go red and sighed resting my head in my hands.

"Can you please tell why you were running over the school stripped?" He asked. "Your like one of those people at the football."

I was about to blow up. I can't stand this anymore!

I jumped out of my seat and started to yell. "Shut up! Can you just shut up!" I screamed hysterically.

Okay I've blown up now.

"Now of this was my bloody fault!" I screamed even louder. "You think I wanted to run around the school naked? Well I don't! I'm not like on of those strippers at the football!"

I breathed deeply. "So just shut the hell up about it!"

Everyone laws staring at me wide-eyed. I've never yelled like that before.

Miley looked at me. She didn't look very happy. I thought she would be laughing now coz Sasha completely humiliated me! Actually, Miley looked kinda upset and guilty.

I looked away from her and breathed deeply. "If your gonna get mad at someone get mad at that stupid bitch Sa-"

Mr. Hunter butted in. "First you go running around the school naked and end up half an hour late for my class, then you start screaming and yelling and then try to blame someone else." He said. "Get out! Get out of my class! Detention now!"

I gaped at him.

This is the worst possible day ever!

I shook my head madly.

"I would gladly leave." I answered and walked out.

Instead of heading to detention I walked off to the bathroom. I went into the toilet cubicles. I locked the door and I sat down on the toilet seat miserably. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them. I rested my head on my legs and burst into tears.

Nothing's been going right for me lately. Miley hates me; she won't even talk to me. Sasha hates me and now has ruined my rep. My nickname will probably end up being "The Shower-Curtain Slut".

Oh yeah, and if your wondering, I never got my clothes back.

"Lilly?" I heard someone say.

I pulled my head off my legs. Who's that?

"Lilly are you okay?" The person said.

I stood up and opened the door.

Summer? When would Summer care if I was okay?

"Just fine." I said and wiped away my tears.

I looked in the mirror.

My face was red and blotchy with mascara running down my cheeks. My hair was all wet and frizzy and messy. Oliver's clothes were to big for me and they stunk.

I should just say I look horrible.

"Since when would you care if I was okay?"

Summer didn't say anything for a little while and then finally spoke. "I don't actually."

Oh, that's nice.

"I heard what happened."

Who hasn't?

"I just thought we should get revenge on Sasha."

Of course that's why Summer is here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **What did you think of Sasha's revenge? I loved writing this chapter! Hope you guys liked reading it. Anyway I should probably get to bed. I've got school tomorrow and it's late. Please review!

**Jess xxx**

P.S Hope all the Melbourne readers had a good Melbourne Cup Weekend!


	19. Reunited

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 19: Reunited **

**Miley's POV**

"Yay!" I squealed and jumped around the house.

"What's with you?" Jackson asked as he walked downstairs.

I've been going on about it all week and he still doesn't know?

"You don't remember?"

"Nope." He said and took a bite of his sandwich. "And frankly, I don't care."

I rolled my eyes.

Okay what I was so excited about was today was the day that Ashlea and Jordan were coming to Malibu. I haven't seen them what seems like forever so I couldn't wait till they got here, which wasn't until after school.

I turned around when I heard the door open and I saw Lilly walk in. Stupid backstabber.

"Hey Jackson!" She greeted him and kissed him on the lips.

Eew.

"What's she doing here?" I asked in disgust.

"I'm-" Lilly started.

"I was asking Jackson." I cut her off. "Jackson?"

"I'm taking her to school."

Great, he was supposed to be taking me as well. I don't know why I would want Jackson to take me anyway.

"You were supposed to be taking me." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Miley, get over it."

"It's not my fault she can't be honest," I glanced in Lilly's direction. "Even though we were supposed to be friends. Guess not."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "Hypocrite."

"I'm gonna walk to school." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

Anyway off that "Lilly is a lying bitch" subject and back to what I was talking about.

Ashlea and Jordan are coming to Malibu today!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

I got out of Jackson's car and the both of us walked into the school grounds. As soon we got there everyone turned and started staring at me and then whispering.

"You said this would be over." I said to Jackson.

"I was just trying to comfort you."

We walked through the crowd of people who were watching my every move.

"Hey Lilly," a girl from sophomore year called out. "Where's your shower-curtain?"

After she said that all her friends surrounding her started to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. Don't they get I wasn't pretty much forced to run around in a shower-curtain I wouldn't?

Jackson and me walked over to Dean and Oliver when we saw them.

"Hey guys." We greeted them.

"Hey." They responded and Jackson walked over to where Miley and Sasha were standing.

"Lilly?" I turned around and saw Summer standing there. "Are we going to do something about her or not?" Summer pointed at Sasha.

I rolled my eyes. "No we're not. I was the one who ruined our friendship I don't want to wreck it even more."

"Sasha hates you. Honey, there's no friendship left to wreck." Summer told me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh yeah, that makes me feel way better." I replied sarcastically.

I looked over to see Sasha walking in our direction. "Hey Lilly."

"Sasha."

"Heard about you, the shower-curtain slut, yeah what happened to that curtain?" She asked looking smug.

"I'm not a slut!" I replied madly.

Sasha inspected her nails for a second before looking back up at me.

"It was see-through." She responded and walked off.

_Did she just come over to me to call me a slut?_

I turned to Summer. "Oh yeah, it's on." I said and linked my arm with Summers and we walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivers POV**

I didn't know who's side I should been on.

Lilly did lie to Miley but Miley is being a bitch to Lilly when it's not much of a big deal. And Sasha will be hanging out with Miley who is also being a bitch to Lilly, but then again Lilly did kinda steal her boyfriend. For some reason Sasha is really mad at Lilly and not Jackson even though Jackson was the one who cheated on her. I'm so confused.

I sat down in class with Donnie while Miley was sitting with the new chick Ellie and Lilly was sitting with Becca.

Because of there stupid fight there pulling me away from them! And just thinking about it, frankly I don't really care. I'm not sure if I want to be around either of them at the moment.

Miley is determined to hate Lilly and I think Lilly gets that now so she doesn't really seem to care about Miley anymore or if she hurts her feelings.

I sunk my head in my hands trying to take my mind off them. Their fight really annoyed me so I'm trying not to think about Lilly and Miley or their fight at all.

I was in math class, my least favourite subject with my least favourite teacher but at the moment I'd rather listen to Mr. Dalloway drone on then to hear the other arguing.

"…That is what you call a mixed fraction." I heard the teacher say.

_Wow. Fractions. I don't really care!_

I didn't really care about anything at the moment I just wanted to get away from everyone and everything that's going on at the moment.

I turned around when I heard the classroom door open.

It was the principal.

"Sorry for interrupting the class but I would like to see someone for a few minutes." He said.

"Sure, who is it you need?"

_Me. Please me. I want to get out of here!_

I knew it wasn't me. I'm pretty sure I did know who it was, though.

"Lilly Truscott." I was right. "Can I speak to you for a few minutes?"

I looked over at her.

Lilly sighed. "Sure." She said bitterly and walked out of the classroom.

The principal closed the door and I heard them chatting. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Lilly then started to yell.

"…Wasn't my fault!" I heard her yell. "…Sasha!"

Then the principal started to yell.

All I heard him say was "detention" and then Lilly stomping off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the classroom and off to lunch as I heard the bell ring .

I saw Dean standing in the courtyard so I walked over to him.

"God, everything's changed around here." Dean said as I got to him.

"Yeah." I turned to him. "Miley and Sasha and Lilly they used to be all happy and fun to hang around and now Lilly is miserable and negative, and Miley and Sasha are angry and they hate Lilly. Sasha seems to try and put Lilly down at any chance."

"I know what you mean. None of them are fun to hang around anymore and Jackson seems pretty stressed about it now." Dean agreed.

I saw Miley run over to us.

"Did I tell you Jordan and Ashlea are coming to Malibu today!?" She exclaimed and beamed at Dean and me.

"Yeah, you did." Dean answered.

Even though Miley was grinning and looked really happy I knew she wasn't completely happy. Lilly, Sasha, Jackson, Dean, Miley and me, I don't think any of us were completely happy anymore.

"I haven't seen them for ages so I can't wait to see them again." Miley's grinned still plastered on her face.

"We know." Dean replied in a non-caring way.

"I'm just really excited!" She continued happily.

"You don't say?" Dean said sarcastically.

Miley turned to me. "Oliver?"

"Hmm." I looked up at her.

"Are you okay?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Couldn't she see why Dean and Jackson and me didn't seem very happy?

I pulled her away.

"Miley you gotta forgive Lilly." I told her.

Her happy face faded. "Why?"

"Please. Please just be friends with her again!" I said. "You and Lilly's stupid fight is making Lilly and the rest of us miserable!"

"You know I _was _happy before you mentioned that…that backstabber."

"It's so stupid! If your not going to do it for Lilly do it for the rest of us!" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

And now Miley looked really pissed off. Which is strange. Her being pissed off at Lilly and all angry meaning me being pissed off at her at the same time I love her. This way or when she's 'Smiley Miley' I love her.

As a friend I mean. Yeah, I love her as a friend, not anything more of course, I am dating Hannah. Just as a friend, of course you know that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

Ashlea and Jordan would be here in an hour. I've really missed them so I'm really excited about them coming, as you might have realized. They were both staying at my house, which was cool.

I flicked on the TV to help the time pass by quicker but nothing was on.

I went upstairs and turned on my laptop to check my email while I was waiting for them to arrive.

"1 NEW EMAIL" A box popped up.

I was expecting to have at least one email seeing I hadn't check it for quite a while.

I looked to see who it was from "Lilly" which was sent about 4 days ago.

_I'm really sorry what happened Miley. I didn't mean for that to happen and I didn't mean to get you and Sasha upset. I just really want us to be friends again. Can you please talk to me?_

_Lilly_

There was no way I was going to talk to her. She went out with Jackson behind my back. She lied to Sasha and me. And Sasha was dating Jackson! Lilly knew that! And then she tries to beg for my forgiveness?!

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

I shut down my computer and ran downstairs.

I got to the door and opened it.

Ashlea and Jordan were standing there.

"Miley!" Jordan yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yay! Ashlea and Jordan have finally come to Malibu! Sorry for the late update, I've been trying to update "A Week In The Woods With Lilly" which frankly I think isn't going to be updated until this story is finished. I've also started a new story, which I most likely wont post until this story is over as well. Anyway please review!

**Jess xxx**


	20. What One Photo Can Do

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 20: What One Photo Can Do**

_I got to the door and opened it._

_Ashlea and Jordan were standing there._

"_Miley!" Jordan yelled._

"Jordan, Ash!" I yelled back and hugged them.

"We've missed you so much!" Ashlea said.

"I've missed you guys too!"

I moved out of the way of the doorway and let them in.

"Ashlea? Jordan?" Jackson walked downstairs looking surprised. "I didn't know you guys were coming here."

I rolled my eyes. "What did I tell you like a thousand times?"

We walked upstairs and into my room so they could put their stuff there.

"We've got so much to tell you!" Jordan exclaimed. "But we gotta hear about what's been happening with you in Malibu!"

"Wait, lets go to Rico's first." I said to them.

"Rico's?"

"Who's Rico?"

"Lets go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at Rico's and sat down on the stools there.

"Oh, so Rico's is a shop!" Ashlea said.

"And I'm Rico." I looked over and saw Rico standing there.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Wait till you get to know him, there aint nothing cute about that." I muttered to them.

"Miley, your such a feisty girl." He told me and I looked at him in disgust.

"See ya toots." He said winking at Jordan as he walked away.

Ashlea and Jordan looked at me, confused.

"See, nothing cute there."

"Let me guess, there Ashlea and Jordan?" I turned around and saw Dean at the counter.

"Guys, this Dean, one of my friends." I told them.

Ashlea and Jordan exchanged glances.

"He's cute." Ashlea whispered to her.

We talked to him for a bit and then Ashlea asked me, "What's been happening with you lately?"

I told them everything. How Oliver is dating Hannah and how Jake asked me out and me pretending to be dating Dean and how Summer tried to break up Sasha and Jackson and how Jackson cheated on Sasha and then Sasha getting revenge on his girlfriend (I didn't mention to them that his girlfriend was Lilly) and all about her and the shower-curtain. The only things I didn't tell them was that Lilly, my ex-friend, was dating my brother and how I'm Hannah Montana, the one dating Oliver.

"Woah, so your friend is dating Hannah Montana!" Ashlea said wide-eyed.

"And you got asked out by Jake Ryan? _And _you said no!?" Jordan exclaimed looking as amazed as Ashlea.

"Oh, I'm serious."

"She is." Dean added in.

"I'm guessing Jackson got it bad."

"Actually, no, not really, it was more his girlfriend who got it bad."

"What's been happening in Tennessee?" I asked curiously.

"Well you remember Nicole and Grace?"

"Oh yeah, the Tennessee versions of Amber and Ashley."

They exchanged glances. "Who?"

"Just some people at school."

"Anyway Nicole got expelled coz she stole the principals phone and sent all these bitchy texts to everyone on the principals contact list coz she thought it would be funny." Ashlea continued.

"The principal didn't think it was very funny. And now Grace has been hanging around with us, trying to become friends with us." Jordan added.

I laughed and turned around when I heard some familiar voices.

It was Sasha and Jackson and Oliver.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them and ran up to them.

"Jords, Ash, this is Sasha and Oliver and as you know Jackson." I said to the two of them and then glared at Jackson.

They said hi to one another and then Jordan came over to me. "Where' your other friend you kept talking about in your emails? You know, Lilly?"

Back to the subject of Lilly. I shuddered. "That backstabber. I'm not friends with her anymore."

"Why?"

I told her how she was the one dating my brother behind my back, how she kept making lies up so I wouldn't know, how that was the person Sasha got revenge on.

I looked over at Oliver as he started to talk.

"I gotta go guys, gotta get ready for my date with Hannah." He said and ran off to his house.

Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about our date!

"Oh I gotta go to for Hannah and Olivers d-" I quickly stopped talking when I realized what I was saying.

"What?" Sasha said confused.

"Yeah Miles, what?" Dean said smirking, coz he already knew.

"Uhh…nothing. Just you know gotta get home and get some rest for another day at school tomorrow!" I told them, forcing a grin.

"Miley what is going on?" Sasha asked. "Whenever someone mentions Hannah Montana you start saying confusing things."

"Yeah, that's the same, back when you lived in Tennessee." Ashlea agreed with her.

"Miley what aren't you telling us?" Jordan asked.

I swallowed. They're forcing me to tell them. I gotta tell them.

"Uh…uh-it's no-nothing." I stuttered.

"Miley, were your friends! Why can't you tell us?"

"Yeah. We want to know what's going on."

"Just tell them. They're gonna find out one day." Dean said.

"You really should. They are your friends."

Oh god. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to tell them.

"Stay out of this Jackson." I said to him.

"Gladly." He replied and walked off.

"Jackson and Dean already know?"

"Uhh…Umm…" I started. "Well the reason when everyone mentions Hannah Montana I start acting weird is…the truth is…"

I'm gonna tell them. I'm really gonna tell them.

I swallowed again. "The truth is…" They were all staring at me, wait for an answer. "I'm Hannah Montana."

I said it. Yes! I really said it!

They all gaped at me.

"That means you're the one dating Oliver!" Sasha exclaimed.

I nodded.

I'm so glad I've finally told them.

"And that's why you said no to Jake!" Jordan added and I nodded again.

Ashlea still was wide-eyed looking completely stunned.

"So first off you don't tell us your Hannah Montana when were supposed to be best friends. We've known each other for ages! Jesus Miley!" Ashlea yelled.

I didn't know she was going to make such a big deal out of this!

"I thought we told each other everything!" Jordan said madly. "I guess not."

"Yeah!" Ashlea agreed. "And now we've come to Malibu especially to see you and you blow us off for some date with Oliver!"

"I'm gonna head off." Sasha mumbled and quickly walked away.

I'm scared now!

"You can see him another time can't you? And does he even your Hannah Montana?"

I looked down and shook my head.

"I gotta go." I whispered.

"Well were out of here! I don't know why we decided to come and see you in the first place when you've been lying to us for so long!" Jordan yelled. "Come on Ash!" And then they stomped off.

I sighed miserably and headed home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into my Hannah closet and searched for something to wear, but actually I didn't really feel lie going on this date anymore. I just can't wait till it's over and it hasn't even started. I checked my phone to see the time. And I have less than half an hour to get ready.

I looked through my clothes to find something to wear but there was nothing I really would like to wear, and frankly I didn't actually really care what I was going to wear.

I pulled out a denim skirt, my long red v-neck and my red leggings. I quickly changed into them and then grabbed a pair of red sandals and my black leather bag and headed downstairs.

"You're missing something." Jackson told me.

I thought for a second and then realized what he was talking about.

My wig.

Why do I always forget to put it on?

I ran back upstairs and put it on and then quickly an back downstairs.

"Jackson, can you drive me to the mall?" I asked him.

"Nope." He replied bluntly.

"Why not? It's not like your doing anything better?"

"I might not be, but I don't care. It's not like you've been very nice to me lately."

"Well do I deserve to be nice to you at the moment?"

Jackson turned around. "I've got a compromise. If you make up with Lilly I'll drive you to the mall."

"Dad!" I called out.

"Yep?" He responded as he came downstairs.

"Can you drive me to the mall?"

"Sure." He said and walked over to get his keys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to the mall and saw Oliver standing outside the cinemas. I jumped out of the car, said bye to dad and ran over to Oliver.

"Hey Hannah." He greeted me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Oliver." I replied and just seeing him made me feel a bit better.

I took his hand and we walked into the cinemas.

Just before we got inside I heard someone scream "Hannah Montana!"

I turned around and saw a group of girls shouting.

Great. This is just what I want at the moment.

They ran over to me.

"Can I have your autograph?" One asked.

"Who's your friend?" Another said.

"I can't believe you're here!" One yelled.

"What movie are you seeing?" The last person asked.

I looked around and realized nearly everyone in here was staring at me.

I guess the best thing was to answer their questions.

I gave them my autograph. I told them who I was with was Oliver and I told them what movie we were seeing.

"Bye." I said to them and smiled at them.

"Bye Hannah! Bye Oliver!" They said back and beamed at the two of us.

We finally got into the cinema and found a seat.

Luckily for us it was dark in there so not many people noticed me.

The movie started and I rest my head on Oliver's shoulder.

The longer I was with Oliver the better I felt and anyway I'm sure Jordan and Ashlea and me will make up soon…hopefully.

The movie seemed to go really quickly which I didn't want. Not just because it was a good movie but also because it meant I wouldn't be with Oliver as much tonight.

We walked out of the cinemas when it ended.

"Good movie, huh?" I said but I didn't sound very enthusiastic.

I did like the move but I wasn't still that happy. Soon I would be back at home where Jordan and Ashlea were staying, who I don't really feel like seeing at the moment. Which is pretty sad because only about 3 to 4 hours ago I was so excited about seeing them again. Then Jackson would be at home which I'm really annoyed at and Lilly is probably over there too.

Great.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Oliver asked. "You don't really seem yourself today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just before I had a fight with a couple of friends. They came to see me, old friends from Tennessee came and we got in a fight. They've only been here for a few hours! And it's all my fault!" I told him.

He probably realized everything now, which I wouldn't really care. Actually I would be happy about it coz I want him to know I just don't know how to tell him myself.

"Don't say that. I'm sure the fight is not your fault. It's probably nobody's fault." He said sympathetically.

"Thanks, but it was my fault. Apart from the fight I had today, tonight has been really fun." I responded and smiled at him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out of the mall.

Oliver brushed my hair back behind my ear and put both his arms around my waist.

I put my arms around his neck and leaned into kiss him.

"Say cheese!" I heard someone yell and we pulled apart.

There was a paparazzi standing there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivers POV**

Lilly and me walked into class. Miley was already in there and so was a whole lot of other people.

Today had been pretty weird. So many people had been coming up to me and saying hi, even people I didn't know and people who had never liked me before and lots of people started talking to me like we were best friends.

We got into inside and everyone turned to me.

"Oliver," Emily started. "Come sit with me."

"No, sit with me." Amber said.

"There's a spare spot next to us." Ashley smiled at me.

"Don't sit next to The Shower-Curtain Slut, sit with me." Amber added in.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Hey, she's my friend!" I said to Amber.

"Things may have changed with you but they obviously haven't with me." She muttered.

"Oliver, you know you want to sit with me." Emily said and pulled out a chair.

"Wow." Lilly looked at me. "One picture and you're the most popular person in school.

Everyone was still staring at me. "Yeah. It's kinda weird." I replied.

I went and took a seat next to Miley and Lilly went and sat with Becca.

Miley and Lilly were still mad at each other, well Miley was mad at Lilly which is getting really annoying.

I wish they would make-up. And at the moment even more I wanted everyone to stop staring at me. It was really creepy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yay! I actually updated quick this time! I didn't really know how to finish this chapter so I thought I would just end it here. I know there's been lots of stuff about Lilly and Jackson, so it was good I got some more about Miley and Oliver. Anyway, please review!

**Jess xxx**


	21. Brainstorming For Revenge

****

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 21: Brainstorming For Revenge**

**Lilly's POV**

I walked into my house and flopped on the couch.

After Miley and Sasha found out Jackson and me were dating everything has fallen apart. Miley and Sasha hate me. Jackson has been stressed out about the whole situation so I haven't been seeing much of him lately. Oliver has gone into his own world. I haven't been very happy lately, which you might have noticed. The only people who are still the same are Dean and Summer. And I don't even like Summer!

"Hey." Chase mumbled.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Chase decided to stay another week like Summer. When I found out he was staying was the happiest moment I've had since Miley and Sasha found out I was dating Jackson. I wouldn't be able to stand living with just Summer, even if Chase doesn't talk much. Actually he's done barely anything while he's been here, mainly just eating, sleeping and watching TV. He's only got out of the house about once or twice.

"Hey." I replied.

My mum walked into the lounge room.

"Chase, if you are going to stay here another week you may as well go to school like your sister. You've done nothing while you've been here." She said.

"Sure. Okay." He mumbled. "Yep."

"You don't want to go." I told him.

He turned to me. "Why?"

"I'm not sure where to start. Sasha and Miley hates me, Summer is trying to get revenge on Sasha. Everyone is all over Oliver now. It's pretty hectic, I don't think you'd want to get caught in the middle."

Chase looked around in thought and then said, "maybe I do want to come. I've been doing nothing, maybe it'll be fun."

I looked at him confused.

_How could it be fun?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I walked down the beach and sat down on the sand thinking.

I lost my best friend because she lied to me and dated my brother behind my back.

I was so looking forward to see Ashlea and Jordan and they now hate me, they same day they came here because I didn't tell them I'm Hannah.

I barely get to see Oliver now because everyone is all over him.

Jackson and me are mad at each other (well were never actually nice to each other but it's worse now)

And Sasha is too busy trying to get revenge on Lilly.

So at the moment the only person I'm actually talking to (and when I say talking I mean able to have an actual conversation together) is Dean.

And I still have to tell Oliver I'm Hannah Montana and I'll have to become friends with Ashlea and Jordan again if their staying at my house for a week, coz if I don't everything would be awkward and uncomfortable which isn't good.

Oh god. Everything is falling apart.

"Hey." I jumped up. "You obviously didn't know I was here."

I turned around and saw Sasha standing there.

She sat down beside me.

"Aren't you mad at me too?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I didn't tell you I was Hannah Montana as well." I replied, whispering the last few words.

She looked around, thinking for a second and then answered, "Nope, actually I think it's pretty cool."

I looked at her weirdly. "It's cool that I didn't tell you?"

She laughed. "No, no! That you're Hannah Montana…and nobody knows!"

I looked at her seeing an evil look in her eyes. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well," she started. "Should I do the classic prank? You know the one where you put the bucket of water on the door and splashes down on _her _or is that too boring?"

Here we go again. I'm so sick of hearing the subject of Lilly. I have been ever since I saw her and Jackson together.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you should just leave her alone now, I mean you've already stole her clothes, made the whole year level think she was a slut and make her hate you, isn't that enough? I'm so sick of her, can't you just drop it?"

Sasha looked at me and folded her arms. "No. No it's not."

"Well you can continue playing pranks on her, I really don't care if you do, but I'm am really bored of this subject. You know I'm mad at her, which I don't want to think about her, let alone talk about her!"

I got up to leave when Sasha asked, "Are you okay? You seem really stressed."

"Hmm…I am." I answered to her truthfully. "I'm gonna head home."

"Okay, see ya."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jordan's POV**

Ash and me walked to Rico's. It's the place we've been the most since we've been in Malibu.

It sucks coz we came here to see Miley and we are in a fight now, and we've been in Malibu for only a day.

"We came to see Miley, Ash." I said to Ashlea.

"Yep." She replied in monotone.

"Were still here for another 6 days." I continued.

"Yep." She said in monotone again.

"It wasn't the worst thing in the world that she did."

"Yep."

"It was just one lie."

"Yep."

"We should forgive her."

"Yep."

_Was Ashlea even listening to me?_

"Your not listening to me, are you?"

"Yep." She was ordering a smoothie!

"Ash!" I yelled.

"Yep."

I turned her head so it was facing me.

"Ashlea!" I started. "I think we should forgive Miley!"

"Why?!"

I sighed. "Were still here for another 6 days and were staying at her house! It was just one thing she didn't tell us."

"Well if were gonna talk to her, here she comes now." Ashlea replied and took a sip of her smoothie.

**Miley's POV**

I walked past Rico's and continued on my way to my house. I caught a glimpse of Ashlea and Jordan and turned to them. I was about to walk up to them and talk to them but then thought it was a bad idea so I started to walk home again.

"Miles! Wait!" Jordan called out.

I turned around and saw Jordan and Ashlea walking towards me.

They didn't say anything for a second and then Jordan finally started to speak.

"Miley, were really sorry for getting really angry and blowing up at you." Jordan said. "Aren't we?" She added and elbowed Ashlea.

Ashlea nodded. "Yeah, were sorry."

"Look guys, you have nothing to be sorry about. _I'm _sorry, I should have told you guys." I apologized.

"Yeah, you should have." Ashlea agreed with me. "But it's okay. We didn't have to make such a big deal out of it."

"So were friends?" I asked and the both nodded.

"Hugs?" Ashlea added and I hugged he and Jordan.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summer's POV**

I was at the beach and heading back to Lilly's house when I saw Lilly talking to Dean. "Lilly! Wait up!" I yelled and caught up with her.

She turned to me. "Hmm?"

"Okay, okay, we gotta start planning something to get revenge on Sasha." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Everything's about revenge these days, isn't it?"

"When I'm here, yeah." I answered. "And anyway you agreed to do it."

"Yes I did." She admitted.

"I'm glad you can admit it, now lets try and think of something."

"You know at this moment I can really tell how you're related to Amber and Kelsi." She told me. "Kelsi is grounded again. 3 weeks this time, except I don't see where Chase fits in with this family."

"Meet our other cousins and you'll see. So what did Kelsi do now?" I asked.

"Sneaked out in the middle of the night."

"That doesn't seem that bad."

"No, that doesn't. But add in that she took mum and dads car and accidentally crashed it, it's pretty bad."

"That's it! I've got it!" I exclaimed. "And it's something really easy to do."

Well kind of.

I sat down on the sand and she sat down beside me.

"Okay…Uhh?" I thought for a second. "We crash her car!"

Lilly sat there wide-eyed. "Yeah _and _an easy way to get arrested!" She shouted.

"Fine, fine. I guess that's a bit to mean."

"A bit?!"

"Okay, how about a classic like putting a bucket of water on a door an when she walks through the door it falls on top of her, or is that too boring? Yeah it's too boring."

"You know Sum, we don't have to do anything."

"No we don't. But were going to."

Just as I said that Sasha and Miley walked past. Miley didn't take any notice that we were here and Sasha just glared at Lilly as they two of them passed.

Lilly turned to me. "Oh yeah, were gonna get revenge!" She exclaimed.

"Yes we are!" I replied full of energy.

"Oh, were gonna get her! Were gonna get her good!" Lilly said with an evil grin on her face.

"That's the spirit!" I told her. "Keep thinking this and you may end up like me!"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but at this moment I want to. I want to get revenge! I want to evil at the moment! Just like you!" She yelled.

"Good." I said cheerfully. "Okay, but first we gotta figure out something to do."

We both thought for a while and then it hit me.

"I know exactly what were gonna do."

**A/N: **Okay first of all I have to say happy 15TH birthday to Miley and happy 13TH birthday to my friend Rikki! And next this story has round 6 chapters to go so I'm thinking of making a sequel but I wasn't sure if you guys would want one, so please review or PM me and tell me if you want a sequel. Thanks.

**Jess xxx**


	22. Lower Than The Lowest

****

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 22: Lower Than The Lowest **

**Lilly's POV**

"Hurry up!" I yelled. "Do you wanna be late for your first day?"

"Your making me sound as if I'm 6 and I'm just starting school!" Chase shouted back.

"You know what I mean, your first day at school in Malibu!"

Just I said that Chase got downstairs.

"We going now?"

"Yes."

Then Chase, Summer and me walked out the door and Chase drove us to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to school and met up with Jackson and Dean.

"Hey," I greeted them, "this is my other cousin Chase."

"Hey Chase." Jackson and Dean greeted him.

Just then Amber and Ashley walked over to us.

Ashley tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Who's your friend?"

"Jackson?" He replied confused.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Not the hillbillies brother. Him." She pointed to Chase.

"Chase." He responded. "Why?"

They didn't respond they just pushed me out of the way and over to Chase.

"Is Chase your nickname from all the girls that would chase you around?" Amber asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, there so many desperate try hard chicks out there." Ashley responded shaking her head but still smiling at Chase.

"Like you." I muttered under my breath.

"What'd you say?" Ashley turned to me.

"Guys, maybe we should leave them to be with Chase." I told them.

Just as we were about to leave chase mouthed, "Don't leave me with them!"

We laughed. "Suck." Summer said and he glared at her.

We turned and walked away.

I looked at Summer. "So what was your plan? You never told me."

She whispered it in my eye.

"God, if we continue doing P.E class we'll end up being in the Guinness Book Of World Records. "Biggest Freaks Of All Time!" How do you come up with this stuff?"

"I'm an evil genius." She grinned.

While talking Dean and Jackson just stared at us like we were idiots.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please tell me those stalker girls aren't in my year level!" Chase said.

I laughed. "Don't worry, they're not, they're the same age as me so they're in some of my classes, unfortunately." I sighed.

Chase was a sophomore at the moment so lucky for him he wasn't in Amber and Ashley's year level.

"Are any of your friends in 10th grade?" He asked.

"Nup." I answered. "So what's it like with Amber and Ashley?"

"Scary! So, so scary!"

"I'm sorry buddy but when they want something they won't stop until they get it."

"Please tell me your kidding!" He pleaded.

I turned his head over to where Amber and Ashley were standing.

"He likes me! It's obvious!" Ashley shouted.

"Oh, you wish!" Amber shouted back. "He's into me, duh!"

"He's mine!"

"He's mine!"

Chase looked back at me. "Okay, I'm never coming back to your school!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well, I'll go home, then I can't!"

"I won't let you!"

"You can't make me!"

"You were the one who said you wanted to come! I told you into wouldn't be to good but noo you thought it would be fun!"

"This isn't fun!" He complained.

"At the moment, nothings fun, except seeing Amber and Ashley flirt with you…and fight over you."

He glared at me.

"Poor guy." I said to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasha's POV**

I walked out of the stadium and into the girl's locker rooms. Being back in here reminded me of the fun time when I stole her clothes. I may sound mean but she did deserve it. And at the moment Miley and me have been trying to think of another way of getting Lilly back…Well Miley's not much of a help, but oh well.

I walked into one of the shower cubicles and flung my towel over the shower wall. I pulled my shampoo and conditioner out of my bag and onto a shelf that was next to the taps.

I turned the taps and the icy cold water hit my back. It felt good after a session of gym class. I turned the hot tap to make the water luke-warm.

I picked up the shampoo and squeezed some in my hand. I rubbed it in and then put in the conditioner.

I rinsed it out and raced my fingers through my hair.

_Ahh, nice and smooth._

I turned off the taps, dried myself and got dressed. I walked out of the shower cubicle and some people by the mirror started staring at me weirdly.

_What's there problem?_

I sprayed my perfume on me all over me and grabbed my bag, walking over to the mirror.

The girls started to cough and splutter and they continued to look at me weirdly and ran out of the bathroom, not saying anything.

_What is wrong with them?_

I pulled out my brush and then looked up at the mirror.

My eyes widened. My jaw dropped.

"My hair!" I screeched.

It was bright green! No, actually it wasn't bright green, it was in between that really dark green and bright green. You know the really ugly green? That looked like chuck only a bit darker? Yeah, it was that colour.

I picked it up a bit of my hair and stared at it, shockingly.

_That's why they were staring at me weirdly._

I sniffed the air and started coughing like them. I picked up my perfume and smelt it. It was absolutely horrible. This isn't what it smelt like yesterday!

_And that's why they were coughing and spluttering._

I ran into one of the shower cubicles, turning on the taps to try and wash the horrible colour out of my hair and the odor on me.

My clothes were soaking and my hair got even wetter but the green didn't come out.

_I treat my hair so good and this is what I get!_

The smell didn't go away either.

"Errghh!" I screamed in frustration.

Maybe it's not as bad as I thought it was! Or maybe it's just a horrible, horrible nightmare! Yes that's it! It better be!

I continually pinched myself until I bruised my skin.

I ran back in front of the mirror, and it was worse than I remembered it…and now my top is practically see-through as well!

"This is not a bloody nightmare!" I yelled out madly.

I realized I was the only one here now and bell for the next class probably has gone.

"Grr!"

Okay, I just got to stay positive and anyway lots of people wear unnatural hair colours in the hair…except this school your not allowed unnatural hair colours! God damn it!

"Breathe in, breathe out." I said to myself, trying to calm myself down. "It's not the worst thing in the world."

At the moment it is!

I decided I would do something useful while I was here seeing the bell had probably already gone.

My face was still damp from going back into the shower so I grabbed my towel and wiped it, drying my face. I pulled out my makeup from my bag and started to apply mascara on my eyelashes.

A little bit of makeup should hopefully make me look a bit better.

I finished putting on my mascara and grabbed out some foundation. I started to put it on and then realized it was bright orange.

What is going on?

"Errghh!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I turned on the tap and tried to wash it off. A bit off it came off, the rest was just wet, orange liquid dripping off my chin.

"Okay, I'll get out of here and I'll make up an excuse like I'm feeling sick coz I ate something off for lunch or breakfast or something so I can go home." I told myself out loud.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my hair and – somehow – walked out of the locker rooms.

Surprisingly, people were still heading to class, but then again it wasn't really that surprising, everyone always takes ages to get to class.

I kept my head down so no one could see my orange face and luckily no one was looking in my direction anyway.

Everything is going fine so far.

Until I banged it to someone.

Lilly.

Then it hit me.

It was her.

And beside her was Summer…it was both of them.

I looked at them, trying to make my face completely unreadable.

Lilly's face was expressionless but Summer was now laughing so hard.

"Your face looks like an orange with orange juice dripping down."

_Oh yeah, that is the funniest thing to say._

She paused for a second and then said - or should I say shouted, "Give me the towel!"

She grabbed the towel off my head but I quickly grabbed it from falling off.

"No!" I shouted back.

"Give it to me!"

Everyone was staring at us, looking confused.

"No!"

And then it fell off.

I gaped at her.

Summer and Lilly laughed.

"Looks like someone has gone swimming to long." Summer said with a smirk.

I glared at them. "Why did you put dye in my shampoo?" I yelled.

"We didn't!" Summer yelled back.

"Yes you did!" I continued yelling.

"No we didn't!" Summer debated.

"We put it in your conditioner." Lilly added in, smirking like Summer.

I turned to see Amber and Ashley walking over towards me.

_What stupid fucking insult are they going to make?_

And that's what I said.

"We just wanted to know why you have green hair and an orange face and smell like a dumpster." Amber told me.

I didn't answer.

"First there is that slut over there," Ashley looked at Lilly, "running around naked and then you looking like a moldy orange, and smelling like one too. Is this some stupid desperate attempt to become popular?"

And there it is.

"You look like Old Gregg from The Mighty Boosh, but worse." Amber told me putting on a fake accent.

"You watch The Mighty Boosh? Eew!" Ashley asked looking disgusted.

I looked at both of them strangely and wrapped the towel back around my hair.

"My cousin made me watch one episode and I was like eew!" Amber replied.

"Lets get out of here before we get contaminated!" Ashley exclaimed to Amber and they ran away.

"Why are you guys so mean?" I asked.

"Why are you?" Lilly asked and walked off.

Summer just laughed and followed Lilly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

While walking away from Sasha I realized something.

I am totally pathetic.

We all are. And when I say all I mean Sasha, Miley, Summer and me, but I don't even need to say Summer. It is completely obvious. She's not even really a bitch, well actually she is, but even more dumb and pathetic. She admits to being a bitch but does she actually know how lame she really is? Why does she like to do things like what we just did to Sasha? Is it for fun? Does she like to make people upset? Does she like to make people hate her? I really don't know.

But now that I did that completely lame and horrible thing to Sasha, I've realized I've hit rock bottom, I'm the most pathetic lamest person I know. No matter what Sasha did to me, it doesn't matter; it's what I did that matters to me at the moment. And actually it hurts me more than what she did to me, because no matter what anyone says it is completely pathetic and lame even if I did do it for a reason. And what makes me even more lame is only a couple of days ago - talking to Summer - I quote myself "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but at this moment I want to. I wan't to get revenge! I wan't to be evil at the moment! Just like you!"

Sasha is pathetic too. By stealing my clothes and making a complete fool out of me, but now that I think about it I'm worse than her. She was the first to do something like that but me being hurt by it and to continue the fighting, making her hate me even more and then laughing at it makes me worse.

Miley isn't as bad. She didn't do what I did or what Sasha did, maybe she helped her, though, I'm not sure, but even though she still ignores me and hates me she not going and doing something stupid and making her hate herself like I hate myself at the moment.

The thing I don't get the most is why do people do things like this? There is many questions I can think of, but no matter what the reason it's still stupid and lame.

Is it for revenge? That's the reason Sasha and me did it.

Is it for fun? Is it to make other people miserable? Is it because you hate the person or you want people to hate you?

Is it peer pressure? Like, everyone wants me to do it coz its cool. Not.

Are we just trying to fit in? Everyone's being horrible to everyone so I do it as well.

Naivety? Attention?

Rumours, lies, judging, discriminating, bitchy comments or bitching behind other peoples backs. It's all so stupid and where is it going to get everyone? Nowhere. How is it going to help anyone? It won't.

It's going to do nothing except hurt people.

And now all because of me dating Jackson, Sasha and me are one of the worst.

Were lower than the lowest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry for such a late update I'll try to make the next chapter updated quicker.

People who haven't heard of or watched "The Mighty Boosh" you most likely haven't heard of Old Gregg – one of the characters in one of the episodes – if you have seen the show then you probably have heard of Old Gregg. It's a really strange show!

Again, please tell me if you want a sequel.

Please review!

**Jess xxx**

**P.S **I have to say Happy 47th Birthday Mum and Happy 13th Birthday Jake!


	23. Forgiven Not Forgotten

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 23: Forgiven Not Forgotten **

**Miley's POV**

I pulled out my phone and flicked through my contact list. I haven't seen Oliver much lately so I thought him and Hannah could go out.

I got to Oliver on the list and I clicked call. It rang for a couple of times and then he answered.

"_Hey Hannah." _He greeted me.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?" A question I didn't have to ask, well maybe I did, like I said I haven't seen Oliver much lately.

"_Not much. Wait; hang on, actually life's been pretty hectic lately. I've tried to stay out of it, though it's kinda hard when nearly all of my friends are involved."_

"What's happened?" Now _that _is a question I don't have to ask, I know exactly what's been going on.

"_Well two of my friends hate each other at the moment, I hope they become friends again." _

"Their both being bitches to each other because Sasha, one of my friends, caught Lilly, my other friend, with her boyfriend. I know it's pretty mean to Sasha but she has been a total bitch to her. They both have. Then another one of my friends, Miley, hates Lilly at the moment because she found out she's dating her brother which was Sasha's boyfriend. And Summer, Lilly's cousin, is a selfish bitch and is part of the reason everyone hates each other at the moment. And Lil- Sorry for dumping this on you, it's just I'm getting so sick of all this and it's good to tell someone." 

"No, it's okay, similar problems have happen with me lately as well."

"Actually the exact same problems." I wanted to add in.

"What else is wrong?"

"_Well there's been other stuff to do with that all but you probably don't want to hear it all. It's weird though I've been so frustrated with them all and one of them includes Miley, but still, I happen to love-" _He cut himself off.

What was he going to say? "What were you going to say?"

_"It's nothing. Nothing. Yeah, I won't tell you the rest it's pretty uninteresting and probably don't want to hear and also with you fighting with your friends. What happened about that?"_

"Oh were friends again, they forgave me. It would be bad if they were still mad at me with them coming to Malibu just to visit me and seeing there living at my house."

_"It's good to hear your friends again."_

"Yeah, it is. Do you wanna go out somewhere tomorrow?"

"_Sure, where do you wanna go?"_

"I don't really care, I just wanna see you again."

"_Umm…why not the beach, it's supposed to be really hot tomorrow."_

"Sure, that sound's great."

_"Do you know the little shop, Rico's, that's at the beach?"_

"Yeah, I have been there a couple of times." Okay maybe a few more than a couple, but it's not that it really matters I only said a couple.

"_I'll meet ya there."_

"Sure."

"_Anyway, I better go, I'm supposed to be meeting some of my friends. See ya Hannah."_

"Bye!" I replied and closed my phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

"How funny was it on Friday?" Summer asked grinning.

"Oh yeah, real funny." I replied sarcastically.

"What? You were part of it – you had to think it was funny!"

"It's not like I decided anything about it."

"Oh right, you didn't like the plan, too much like the movie Big Fat Liar? We can do something else and you can make it up." She grinned again.

"That is not what I mean! I'm getting so sick of all of this and especially sick of you!"

"Hey," she started, "Being a bitch and doing stuff like this is my life."

I looked at Summer weirdly. "You must have the most boring life in the world!"

"The last couple of weeks have been the funnest of my life!" She exclaimed.

"Thank god you're going home in 4 days." I mumbled.

"5." She corrected.

"Great." I muttered.

"Anyway, we so have to do something to get her back again!" Summer exclaimed.

"No! No, I'm not doing it!" I yelled. "And get her back at what? I don't even know what she did now!"

Summer shook her head. "Yes you do. Don't you remember the Shower-Curtain Slut?"

"Yep, but I'm trying to forget."

"Exactly, you implying it was mean so we have to get her back."

"Hey, we already did something and frankly I've had enough with it all – I've sunk as low as you!"

"You did say you wanted to be just like me!"

"Yeah, well – well, I was on drugs then."

"Lilly!" She looked ashamed of me. "Lilly, no matter what it is drugs is not the answer!

Didn't she realize I didn't actually mean that? 

I rolled my eyes. "Neither is revenge."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasha's POV**

I sighed miserably. I was lying on my bed. It has been a day and I got the foundation off (you would hope I would, like I said it's been a _day),_ I still stunk from the replaced perfume, and I had about 10 showers today and the green in my hair still hasn't gone, just faded a bit so I got a hair appointment for tomorrow. Still a day with green hair, luckily I got the foundation off.

Just thinking about how mad I am, and even more hurt, makes me think of Lilly. I guess this is how she felt. So I don't know if I should not be mad at Lilly anymore because I know how something like this hurts a lot or still be mad at her because her and Summer had given me green hair, orange skin and smelt like a litter box.

Maybe we should just make up. I know it was because of her this rivalry had started but I've just made it worse. We've both been total bitches to each other because of Jackson. But what I don't get is why did I not get mad at Jackson (well I did a little bit for about a day, but barely) when I found out he was cheating on me but super mad at Lilly.

I guess coz she was supposed to be my friend and then I found out she was lying to me and was dating my ex-boyfriend. It's weird how you can be good friends and then suddenly became enemies.

After Jackson and Miley moved here everything has become so complicated with not only relationships and love but also everything. Before they came everything felt so easy (well maybe it did just because I'm comparing it to now), but I guess that's just life. Life sucks sometimes.

Maybe it's a good thing. I'm not sure how, but I guess it's showing how hard things can be and looking at different perspectives. Making my life so much more hectic and busy I guess isn't such a bad thing, but definitely not good (that's depending on what it is, though), coz I guess I like my life to be busy. Not that I really like my life to be busy with fights and humiliation.

Back to what I was saying, thinking all about this makes me think I should make up with Lilly. And who knows, it could have been just Summer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

Sasha was out at the hairdressers today, Dean was working at Rico's, I'm not sure about Jackson (probably with Lilly) and I would be hanging out with Ash and Jordan but I'm going out with Oliver. I know I should be hanging out with them, they're only here for a week and haven't spent much time with them but I'll make sure I will.

I chucked my camisole and sarong over my bathers, put on my sunglasses and my wig and walked out of the house to Rico's.

I got to Rico's and saw Oliver sitting there.

"Hey Oliver." I greeted him and smiled.

"Hey Hannah." He smiled back and kissed me on the cheek. "It's good to hear you've made up with your friends. That sounds like something that happened to my friend Miley, luckily they made up as well."

"Hmm…" I mumbled. "Yes, Miley."

I saw Dean, who was working at Rico's, look back and forth at us.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You seem to be up in space lately."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Just then Ash, Jordan, Sasha and Jackson walk over to Rico's.

"Sasha your hai-…" I trailed realizing Oliver didn't know that I was friends with her.

Oliver looked at me. "You know Sasha?"

"Uhh…yeah?"

"We met yesterday when my hair was green. She saw me and was wondering why it was green so Hannah asked and we started a conversation, right?" Sasha said.

"Right."

"Okay…well Hannah, this is my friend Sasha, which you have met before, Jackson, Miley's brother, and Ashlea and Jordan, Miley's friends from Tennessee."

"Hi." They greeted me as if they didn't know me.

"Hey." I replied pretending I didn't know them as well. "Nice to meet you guys."

"You too." They responded.

"You want to go somewhere in privacy?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." And we walked off down the beach. "Bye!" I said to the others.

We got close to the shore and sat down on the soft sand.

Neither of us was talking but it felt nice. I looked at Oliver. He is a total dork but somehow I was totally in love with him, and maybe that's why.

Oliver turned to me. "Hannah, there's something I have to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"Okay, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you. Well, I have a confession." He started.

A confession.

So do I.

"That, umm, you know my friend Miley."

"Yeah."

"That, okay, well…" Oliver cleared his voice. "Well there's something I have to tell you, about her."

What about me? 

"Okay I'll start from the start. She once kissed me, and a different time she confessed she was in love with me. And…"  
"Yeah?"

At the moment I had no clue what he was going to say.

"Well the truth is I think I'm in love with her." He finished.

Yes! Now me, as Miley, can be with him! Just one small problem – I have to tell him who I am, and I still don't know how!

"I love you and all, but I don't know if we can be together when I am in love with Miley." Oliver told me. "Are you okay?"

I grinned. "I'm really good."

"Really?"

I nodded happily.

"Did you want to break up with me?"

I quickly stopped grinning. I realized I was looking happy with him breaking up with me, which I was kind of, in a way.

"No it's not that." I started.

I stood up.

"Let's walk somewhere." I said to me and stood up as well.

I slipped my hand in his and we started to walk.

"The thing is well…the reason I seem happy, well I am happy. Well, not because I guess were not really together anymore because well, you love Miley."

I just realized how many times we have both said "well" in the one conversation.

He looked at me confused.

I'm going to tell him! I'm really going to tell him! 

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah?"

I looked around to see if there was anyone around us, apart from people I know.

There wasn't.

I pulled of my wig. "I'm Miley."

Oliver gaped at me. "You, your, your-" I nodded.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"The thing is I didn't think you'd love Miley and you wouldn't want to go out with me."

The stared at me for a little while and then said, "So you were the one who was "dating" dean? And does everyone else know? How long have we been dating and I don't know?" He stopped for a second. "Ages."

I looked down. I could tell he wasn't happy.

"Shit, Miley! We've been together all this time and you've been lying to me the whole time and have been making up excuses when I could've nearly found out!"

"Oliver, I'm really sorry." I replied guiltily.

"I've been truthful to you. If I didn't say I was in love with you would you have told me?"

I looked at me feet, not replying.

"I'm going." He said.

"Oliver, I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"Don't be." And then he ran off.

I just stood there for a little while.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I walked over to the others, who didn't see it, and I didn't want them to see that.

I wiped the tears away. Ashlea saw me and ran over to me.

"Are you okay?"

I think it's over.

But I didn't tell her that.

"Hmm…fine."

I got to the others and I heard Jackson say the name Declan.

Declan, Jordan's _brother_.

Jordan's _older _brother.

Jordan's _2-year-older _brother.

Jordan's two-year older brother that _I was in love with._

Oh shit!

By thinking of Oliver being mad at me and remember about Declan (and the last time I saw him was when I kissed him) only one word came to mind.

Lilly.

"Actually, no I'm not okay." I told them all. "I gotta go." And I ran off.

I ran down past Rico's and headed over towards Lilly's house. I started to get close but at the same time I felt so far away from her house. I was out of breath from the running but I wouldn't stop until I got to her house. My breathing was really loud and was tired but I didn't stop…and then I finally got there.

I slowed my self down and then stopped once I was at the front door. I waited until I got my breath back before I knocked.

Usually I would go straight in but seeing we haven't been talking I thought I should knock.

I got my breath and then hit my knuckle on the door.

Lilly answered.

"Hey Lilly."

She slammed the door in my face.

I opened the door and she turned around.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"No."

"Well then can you come outside?"

"No."

"Please Lilly! I really want to talk to you!" I told her.

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Lilly, please, just for a few minutes."

"Fine." She said madly and walked outside. "What?"

"Lilly, I'm really, really sorry."

She didn't say anything.

"You weren't mad at me when you found out I was Hannah Montana and I shouldn't have been mad at you." I continued.

She didn't say anything again.

"Lilly, you cannot just freeze me out like this!"

She turned to me still looking mad. "Oh like what you did to me?" She shouted.

"I know, I know and I shouldn't have. It wasn't such a big deal."

"Your darn right it wasn't!"

"It's just…there was Oliver and Declan…and I realized…"

"Oh your only talking to me coz you realized something!?"

"I know and I'm sorry. There was Declan, Jordan's older brother, and I had a crush on him and I told Oliver and he was mad and it made me think of how you felt."

"Do you even know how you made me feel?" Lilly exclaimed looking sad.

I didn't have anything to say.

"And especially with Sasha and her just being a total bitch, trying to ruin my reputation?"

"Lilly, I had nothing to do with that! She wanted me to help and be part of it but I wasn't! I promise!"

"I didn't think you were, but I still felt bad."

"It was just a total shock to find out my friend was with my brother, you know?"

"Yeah." Lilly said. "But you didn't have to get so mad!"

"I was just really weirded out, I mean wouldn't you be if you found out I was dating your brother?"

She looked at me confused. "I don't have a brother."

"If you did." I replied. "Wouldn't you?"

"I guess, but I wouldn't hate you coz of it!"

I looked down. "I don't hate you!"

"Well it sure did feel like that!"

"I know."

I heard some footsteps and realized it was Ash, Jordan, Sasha, Jackson and Dean (he must have finished work) heading this way…I don't know if they knew we were here, though.

Lilly looked up. She had her hand on her chin. I'm pretty sure she was thinking about something.

"I wonder if you and my brother would make a good couple."

I laughed and she grinned at me.

"Hugs?" We said in unison and hugged each other.

"Kodak Moment!" Jackson exclaimed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yay! Miley finally told Oliver and Miley and Lilly finally made up!

I think this is my longest chapter so far! Yay!

Please review!

**Love Jess xxx**


	24. Caught In The Middle

****

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 24: Caught In The Middle**

**Miley's POV**

Lilly was on her way over to get a ride to school with Jackson and me like she used to. It's so much better now that Lilly and me a friends again.

I picked up the phone when I heard it rang.

It was Lilly.

"Lilly in ten!" I shouted.

I ran over to the door and opened it and Lilly skateboarded in.

"Sup dog?!"

Yes. Everything was back to normal.

Jackson walked downstairs and over to Lilly. His hair was everywhere and he was only wearing boxers.

"Jackson, go get dressed." I ordered.

I looked over at Lilly and saw her staring and Jackson's chest.

I groaned and hit my forehead with my fist.

"Hey Jackson."

He answered with a kiss.

"Y'all I'm still here!" I shouted.

I shuddered. "I'm _never _going to get used to this!" I said to myself because I knew no one would be listening.

"Used to what?" I heard dad say as he walked downstairs and Lilly and Jackson quickly pulled apart.

Jackson quickly walked upstairs to go get dressed. Thank god!

"This is the grossest thing ever!"

Lilly walked over to me. "What is?"

She saw a newspaper in front of me and assumed I was talking about something in it.

"I know it's disgusting!" She exclaimed pointing to an article.

"I wasn't talking about that."

"Then what were you talking about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You and Jackson."

"Miley I thought you were over it!"

"Yeah, were friends again, but I'm never going to get used to the fact that you and Jackson are dating."

"Hey! What about you? My two best friends are dating each other."

I looked down sadly. "Not anymore."

Lilly looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"We got in a fight the one I was telling you about and I think it's over."

"You don't know that for sure, I betcha he'll be talking to you again today." She grinned.

I forced a grin back. "Yeah. Maybe."

Jackson came back downstairs and thankfully was fully dressed and ready for school. The 3 of us walked out of the house and into Jackson's car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to school and met up with Dean, Oliver, Chase, Summer and Sasha. When we got there Sasha and Oliver walked off together. I guess because Sasha is still really mad at Lilly and Oliver, well he's mad at me.

Today Lilly refused to go to school with Summer so Lilly came over and got a drive to school and I assume Lilly's mum took Summer and Chase.

**Amber's POV**

I stood in the bathroom fixing my hair.

"I can't take to long. He's out there waiting for me!" I told Ashley.

"Pff, yeah right. He wants me." Ashley debated.

"Uh-huh. Likely." I replied sarcastically and walked out of the bathroom.

And there I saw him standing their waiting for me there, actually not waiting (well partly waiting) but more wanting me there.

I got over to him.

"Hey Chase," I greeted him batting my eyelashes, "how are you?"

"I'm fine…" He replied awkwardly.

"There's no need to be shy around me. I may be the prettiest and most popular girl in school but you don't have to be intimidated by me."

He glanced over at his friends and back over to me. "Uh-huh. Yep."

I heard footsteps coming this way and I saw Ashley running over here. She pushed me out of the way.

She pushed her hair behind her ear and giggled. "Hey Chase!"

"Hello." He replied sounding uncomfortable and waved at her awkwardly.

Of course he'd be like that around Ashley, she's so flirty and cheesy around guys.

She batted her eyelashes at him.

_She is so desperate!_

She then started to twirl her hair around her finger.

"Lets go somewhere, you know away from Amber." She told him and looked at me. "You do realize I need some space from you sometime. And so does Chase."

There's no way I'm letting Ashley get with him. Not that he'd want to be with her in the first place, she's not good at getting guys like I am.

"No, let's go somewhere with _me._" I said taking his hand and pulling him away.

"So Chase, why'd you move here? Some of the desperate wannabee girls annoying you too much?"

"Uhh…No." He replied looking slightly confused. "Actually I didn't move here."

_What? He didn't move here?  
_"Umm…what? Then why are you here?"

"Summer and me came down here from Florida to visit our cousins for a little while and we decided while were here we'll go to school here."

"Oh, I'm glad you did. So who are your cousins?" I asked curiously.

"Kelsi and Lilly and Amber."

"One of your cousins has the same name as me? That is so cool!" I exclaimed smiling brightly.

"Yep."

My smile faded. "Wait, Lilly? Lilly Truscott?" Surely that couldn't be his cousin!

He nodded. "Yep."

"But you're way to cool to be her cousin!"

"Well it's true."

Oh well, guess I'll have to get used to dating a dork's cousin.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter you live in Florida, we can always have a long distance relationship. Right?"

He looked at me confused.

"I know, it'll be hard but I'm always up for a challenge!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

I walked over to my locker and saw Sasha standing there. Great. What was she going to do this time?

"Hey Lilly." She said and smiled at me.

And surprisingly her smile didn't look fake, like she was pretending to be nice to me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Hi?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"You already are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I gotta say something."

I rolled my eyes.

_What bitchy comment does she have to say this time?_

"Like, Lilly you're a total bitch and I hate you, so I'm going to ruin your reputation more than it already is." I said imitating Sasha.

"I don't think that's possible." I also said, replying to what I had just said.

Sasha shook her head, "look Lilly, that is not what I want to say, not even close."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry." She started. "I know I had a reason to be mad at the start but I went way over the top with…with everything."

"Damn right you did!"

I've already gone through this apologizing scene with Miley, who's next, Summer? No way would that happen, though. Summer will _never _apologize to anyone!

I just realized I have not apologized to Sasha or Miley. I'm not going to apologize to Miley, and anyway were friends again, but maybe I should to Sasha.

"Again, I'm sorry." She told me. "Can we be friends again?"

I really didn't know if I wanted to. Could I actually trust her?

I closed my eyes. I would have to think about it.

I opened them and just walked away.

"Lilly?" I turned to Sasha. "Please. I really am sorry. Can we be friends?"

I looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Why should I? I wasn't the one who stole someone's clothes and ruined their reputation!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

Sasha looked at me madly. "Well at least I wasn't the one made me smell like a dumpster and make me look worse than whoever that Gregg guy was! I washed my hair about ten times and the green didn't come out! I had to go to the hairdressers!" She yelled back and started to walk away.

She turned to me. "You know I was just trying to be friends with you again." Sasha said in a quiet voice sounding pretty upset, she then stalked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I walked over to Oliver who was talking with Chase and Dean.

"Hey Oliver."

He didn't reply.

"Can I talk to you?"

He looked over at the others and then back at me. "Whatever."

We walked away from the others until we were out of earshot,

"I was wondering well are we still together?" I asked.

I didn't know if I should say he looked mad or just upset. "You should be able to trust the people your dating!"

I will take that as a no. "Well can we at least be friends again?"

"Friends should be able to trust each other as well!" He yelled.

I'll say mad.

"I, I trust you."

He looked at me in frustration. "Not me! You! You lied to me and you should have been able to tell me the truth!"

"Don't you think it was hard for me as well? Well it was! You know why it was hard for me tell you!"

"Yes I do! But, what, do you think I was only dating you because you're a celebrity?" He said celebrity in a low voice so no one could hear it and then he started to yell again. "Is that what you think? Well if were dating, if were friends, then you shouldn't think something like that! You should have just trusted me and told me!"

I didn't reply, partly because I didn't want to make things even worse and also coz I had nothing to say. He was right. I should have trusted him.

I stood there and watched him walk away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chase's POV**

I so wish I didn't come to school here. No, I wish I decided not to stay another week. Lilly warned me but noo I decided I would stay and I would go to school. Damn!

Sasha just came up to me and started yelling at me and rambling on something about Lilly and how she is my cousin and it was her fault about something and that it was my fault she didn't forgive me and that I should tell her to coz she's my cousin, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

I have talked to her about once and she is already mad at me. Not that I'm saying that she would definitely get mad at me sometime.

I was with Oliver and Dean and they were talking about something that I have no idea.

Summer stomped over to me. "Lilly won't help me do something to Sasha anymore! And she like still hates her! What the hell? So you're my brother so you have to help me get revenge on Sasha!" She grabbed my arm and started to walk off.

"Hey! Hey, I don't want to be a part of you and your evil schemes! And it's not like you need any help! You have the mind of an evil genius!" I told her.

"You are so right! I am such a smart person and really good at making people upset, I totally forgot that!"

"You think it's good to make people upset?"

"To me, yes! And you now just gave me a great idea of what to do! Thanks bro!"

Great. That's great.

See what you mean people are trying to bring me into their evil plans and their stupid fights about god knows what!

"Is your school always like this?" I asked Dean and Oliver.

"No, not really, you just chose a bad time to come over here." Dean answered.

Even greater. Well at least I'm leaving soon and soon I'll be finished 10th grade and hopefully 11th grade is much better!

And here we go again; Lilly stomped over to me madly.

"Why did you believe everything Sasha said?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"How she was saying everything is my fault, how I'm the bitch, how I am dating Jackson just to get her mad! You're my cousin, you should believe me, not that bitch!"

"Hey I have nothing to do with this! People have been coming over and blaming me about all of these stupid fights and a whole bunch of these people I barely know, I don't need you yelling at me to because of nothing! Summer came over to me to try and get revenge on Sasha with me! Sasha came over to me yelling at me how everything is my fault and I'm your cousin and I should have got you to forgive or some stupid thing. Miley was saying something about Oliver and trying to get me to make her feel better when I have no clue whatsoever is going on and now you! Jeez!" I yelled.

She just stared at me wide eyed. "Fine. That's just what she told me I don't need your life story."

I rolled my eyes and walked off.

If only I listened to Lilly I wouldn't be in this freaking mess!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know it was a long wait! Sorry about that! And I know not much happened in this chapter – blame it on writers block. There is about 2 or 3 chapters to go – I'm sad its nearly at the end but there will be a sequel. Please review!

**Jess xxx**


	25. Blackmailing Isn't Always Bad

****

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley **

**Chapter 25: Blackmailing Isn't Always Bad**

**Chase's POV**

I am so sick of this. So sick of it all. I know you've heard me complain many times but if you were in my situation you'd be doing the same. Luckily I'm only in Malibu for two more days.

"You promised! If I have to go so do you!" Lilly shouted.

"You should have made me not come!"

"I warned you but you didn't listen so come on!" She grabbed my arm and we walked out the front door.

Everyday I've gone to school here (except the first day) I've tried to stay at Lilly's house but somehow she always gets me to come. Well this time I've planned something. And hopefully it will fix everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------

We got to school and everyone seemed to be split up. Miley and Oliver of course weren't together, Lilly of course wouldn't be with Sasha, even Dean and Jackson weren't hanging out and Jackson even wasn't with Lilly, and of course Summer had wondered somewhere trying to think of a new plan. So everyone was just floating around by themselves.

Becca, Steph and Emily walked over to me. I had met them the second day I came to school here.

"What's going on around here?" Emily asked.

"I'm really confused, everyone's trying to pull me into the fights about god knows what. I'm really not sure and I do not want to know!" I told them.

"Well something's up. They're all by themselves." Becca said.

"Lonely and upset." Steph added in.

"Well I'm sure they will be back to normal soon." _I hope._

I turned around when I heard someone say my name. It was Sasha.

"Look I don't want to hear what you have to say this time, actually I never did, I'm not a part of any of what ever the heck your doing and I don't want to be blamed for it." I told her.

She ignored what I said. "Have you talked to Lilly?"

"Yes I have." I answered.

"About yesterday?"

"No I haven't."

"Well do it then!"

"No. None of this is to do with me so you talk to her yourself! Why are you bringing me into this anyway?"

"She's your cousin, I'm supposed to be your friend, talk to her!"

"Friend? I've known you for like less than a week or round about it and then you blame me about nothing I even know about and then your supposed to be my friend?" I chuckled sarcastically. "No!"

I walked away. I realized everyone was staring at us, watching our argument, wide-eyed. I realized we were yelling pretty loud.  
This school, it reminds me of the show Gossip Girl, everyone knows about the fights and the arguments and is eager to find out what happens next. Except in this situation nobody knows what the fights are about so they just make up rumours.

Somehow I convinced Summer to help me out when I can stop Lilly from forcing me to go to school here.

_**-- Yesterday --**_

I walked into Lilly's room, which Summer was staying and heard her talking on the phone. I stood by the doorway and listened.

"I just found that photo on my camera. I haven't seen it in ages. I thought I deleted."

I wonder what the photo is.

"I can't believe Alana and Jade would do something like that! Actually yes I can. They're my rivals. It's so good I got that photo off them otherwise I would be the school joke to the end of high school. Maybe even longer. And now that I remember about this photo I so have to get them back."

Ooh. I have to see this photo.

"Yeah. I'm coming back tomorrow. The last day of school. I can't wait to see Michael again." She sighed.

The last day of schools tomorrow so Summer will end up being a sophomore next year and I'll be a junior.

"Okay, I'll see ya soon, bye."

She hung up the phone and walked out of Lilly's room holding the camera.

I quickly grabbed the camera and flicked through the photos until I found the photo she was talking about.

"Hey! Give me the camera back!" She yelled.

"Never!" I laughed wickedly and ran off.

This photo will be perfect for my plan. If she doesn't do what I say I can blackmail her!

Oh god, I'm starting to sound like her. But in this situation I might have to.

"Give it back!"

"What the hell? Did you take this photo?" I asked.

"No! Do you think I would? It was those stupid bitches back home used for some stupid revenge of there's about something."

"Oh like your stupid revenges, which is revenge for something that someone didn't do."

"Hey, last time I did it for a good reason."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied sarcastically.

Summer must have been saying on the phone that Kelly and Jade took the photo. Sounds like some stupid thing they would do.

It was Summer in the locker rooms at school in her underwear, looking quite shocked; she must have just realized they were taking the photo. I shuddered at the sight.

I knew exactly what I had to do.

I got onto the computer and put the photo on there.

I chucked the camera to her. "You can have it back."

Summer didn't realize that I had put the photo on the computer. "Thank you." She replied looking mad.

I pulled out a piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Summer, ring Sasha and Miley and read this to them."

"No! Did you ever think I would do that?" Summer told me after reading what it said.

I had wrote:

_Hi Sasha. I'm sorry about the time I've been here I have been a bitch. I am only here for 3 more days, and I would like to make it up to. I was thinking of having a girls night before I leave. But don't worry, I made sure Lilly wouldn't be here. It would just be you, Miley and me._

It wrote the same with Miley's but I didn't write that Lilly wouldn't be there, I knew the two of them were friends again.

"And you have tell Lilly the same thing, but say Sasha's not invited."

"No! As if I would do that! Especially after you stole my camera!"

"Oh, I think I can make you do it."

"Yeah right."

I grinned wickedly.

"Come look at the computer." I was writing an email to everyone in her class including the people she hated, Jade and Kelly, and including the love of her life, Michael, which that was mainly who the email was to.

She gaped at the computer.

It had the picture of her in the email and I had wrote:

_Dear Michael,_

_I decided I just had to send this picture of me to you._

_What do you think?_

_I love you,_

_Love Summer Brooklyn._

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

I started to write in the email addresses of the people in her class.

"Ring."

"No, you wouldn't do this, so I'm not going to ring."

"You really want to take that chance?"

"Well you wouldn't."

I put the mouse on the send button but didn't click.

"If you don't ring them in five minutes I will send this to everyone in the class and like you said, 'I would be the school joke to the end of high school.'"

She looked at me madly. "I now realize how you are my brother."

"Unfortunately. Now ring or I will click send."

"Fine."

"Oh by the way also call Ashlea and Jordan as well and tell them to come over as well."

"Fine!"

She grabbed the phone, the piece of paper and dialed in Sasha's number.

Summer said exactly what it said on the piece of paper and glared at me every so often, and then rung Miley saying nearly everything the same as she did to Sasha, she also told Miley for Ashlea and Jordan to come.

"I hate you." She glared at me.

"Good." I responded and deleted the email.

"Did they say yes?"

"Yes they did." Summer said sounding angry.

Later on Summer told Lilly about and Lilly agreed,

"Well I live here and I'll probably be doing nothing else so I guess I will, maybe." Was what she said.

_**-- Back To Today --**_

I laughed at remember what happened yesterday. It was funny seeing Summer so mad and so helpless.

Yesterday I each asked Jackson, Dean and Oliver to come over tonight and hang out and watch the football. They each agreed. No guy could turn down an offer to come over and watch the game, though I really didn't have to invite Dean and Jackson I did anyway. Ashlea and Jordan didn't really have to come over either but I thought they could.

"What's so funny?" Steph asked.

"Don't worry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

Oliver and me were supposed to be going a date tonight. I guess that won't be happening. I mean were not even friends anymore, that's pretty much what he said yesterday and it's my entire fault! But can't he just forgive, I mean it wasn't that bad, was it?

_Oh come on Miley, stop feeling sorry for yourself! If it were the other way around you would be mad to! So just shut up about it! And yes it was completely your fault!_

_**He probably just needs to think about it, I'm sure he'll forgive you soon.**_

It was like a devil and an angel popped up on my shoulders like you see in TV shows and I really hope the angel is right.

Everything is just messed up at the moment and hopefully everything will go back to normal. I mean, I like things to be crazy, it makes things fun but I don't like it like this with all the fights.

"You okay?" I jumped up and turned around to see Sasha standing there.

"Oh, it's you, yeah I'm fine."

"Hey, Summer asked me to come over for tonight."

"She did with me. Kind of strange, it's _Summer._"

"I know. I wonder what she's got planned. Whatever it is I'm ready for it."

"Me too."

Lilly and Jackson walked past and I noticed Lilly and Sasha glaring at each other, but after a couple seconds they both started to look upset.

See what I mean? No one's there normal self anymore. The two of them used to be really good friends. Maybe they will become friends again soon.

I was about to ask Sasha why she was going to Summer's "girl's night" as she puts it if Lilly is going to be there but then decided not, Sasha probably doesn't want to talk about, she seems pretty unhappy with Lilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chase's POV**

It was 6:30 PM and Sasha, Miley, Ashlea, Jordan, Dean, Jackson and Oliver should be here soon. They were coming at 7:00. Luckily the guys didn't realize that there wasn't actually football on tonight.

Summer wasn't here, she was out somewhere with whoever doing whatever. I was kind of nervous because they would all be wondering what's going on and I know Lilly and Sasha would get mad when they realized they were both here. I didn't really know what I was going to say when they found out and when they were wondering what the heck was going on.

Lilly walked downstairs. "Where's Summer? I thought we were having some girl's night or something."

"Uhh…I'm sure she'll be here soon, probably out renting some movies or something."

"Or plotting some evil scheme."

Maybe that was actually was what she was doing.

I tried to think of something to do or say for when they got here but I couldn't think of anything. Well I'm sure something will come to me when they ask, I'm a spontaneous person…kind of. Not really. But still I might think of something.

I got on the computer and thought, maybe I should send that email, I could write it again, it's about time the tables turn. But then I might be as bad as her. Maybe I'll do it later.

I looked at the clock. It was ten to seven. They'll be here in about ten minutes.

"What ya doing?" Lilly asked.

"Just thinking…if I should send that email and get Summer back."

"Rightio." Lilly looked confused. "If it's getting Summer back, I say you should, it's about time the tables turn."

"Just what I was thinking." I said.

"Well it _is_ about time." She replied and walked off.

I heard a knock at the door and I swallowed.

Their here.

I opened the door and saw Jackson, Oliver and Dean standing there.

"Hey guys." I greeted them awkwardly.

Jackson was holding a bag of pretzels and Oliver and Dean were holding some cans of soda.

I flicked on the TV and pretended to look for the channel it was on.

"I didn't know the football was on tonight, but I'm glad it is." Dean said.

Jackson was flicking through the TV guide to find out what channel it was on.

He scanned through the page and then looked up confused. "It doesn't say the football on in here."

"Yeah well, well they got it wrong, that why Dean didn't think it was on."

"Uh-huh…"

Lilly walked downstairs and looked confused.

"Hey Lilly." Jackson grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey." She smiled and then looked at me. "Chase why are they over?"

"To watch the football." Oliver said.

"Oliver, there is no football on tonight."

The guys exchanged glances looking quite confused.

"Uhh…" I didn't know what to say.

"Did you invite them?"

"Maybe…"

"What about Miley and Summer and me? Did Summer say anything about us being here?"

"Uhh, no, no she didn't."

Lilly raised her eyebrows not believing one bit of it.

The doorbell rung again.

Okay, I'm not sure this was a good idea. I'm leaving tomorrow. I could have handled it for one more day. And anyway everyone could figure this out themselves.

I opened the door and saw Miley, Ashlea, Jordan and Sasha standing there.

"What is she doing here?" Was the first thing Sasha said, talking about Lilly.

"What is _she _doing here?" Lilly asked.

They walked in and everyone was staring at me looking confused, and some of them looking mad.

"Oliver?" Miley said.

"Miley?"

"Were is Summer?" Lilly asked me.

"Okay Chase, what the hell is going on?!" And there it was. The question I knew couldn't be avoided.

"Just, Uhh…well…the thing is…Umm," _okay Chase don't make up an excuse just tell them why they are all here._

"Do any of you realize what's going on?" I asked.

They all looked confused still.

"I've been here for a bit less than two weeks and I've noticed it all and you guys seem to be totally oblivious to it all."

"What are you saying?" Lilly asked.

"This has nothing to do with Jackson and Dean and Ashlea and Jordan but the rest of you, it does." I continued.

I walked over and picked up a photo I noticed sitting on some shelves.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked.

"What are _you _doing?" I asked. "What are _all of you _doing? You wanna know what? You're being totally stupid!"

After saying that none of them looked happy.

I grabbed Miley and Oliver. "Do you see this photo?"

They nodded slowly.

It was a picture of Miley, Lilly and Oliver at the beach grinning and soaked.

"Okay Miley told you one lie, yeah she was scared of what might happened, and because she waited to long what she thought happened did, am I right?"

They nodded again.

I turned to Oliver. "Yeah, just one little lie! That doesn't mean you should give up your friendship because it!"

I'm on a roll!

Lilly walked over to me. "Yeah, I miss us hanging out like we used to."

"Yeah, not only are you hurting yourself but your hurting others."

Miley looked at Oliver. "I am really sorry that I didn't tell you for so long."

"And Oliver, don't you miss going out with her or you and Miley and Lilly hanging out at the beach?" I showed the photo to him again.

He looked down, looking guilty. "Yeah. They were fun times. I guess I just need sometime to think."

"You forgive me?" Miley asked hopefully.

He smiled. "Sure." And they hugged each other.

Yes! This is working!

Miley grinned. "And the angel was right!" She shouted out and everyone stared at her weirdly, not that she cared.

And now to try and make Sasha and Lilly friends again. That's going to be much harder, they are much more stubborn. Well, Sasha is anyway.

"So you got all of these guys to come over and make them be friends again?" Dean asked.

"Yep."

"Great idea!" Jackson shouted.

"Well it may have worked with Miley and Oliver but it's not going to work with Lilly and me." Sasha said _stubbornly._

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying you don't want to be friends with Lilly again?" I asked her.

"Of course! I tried to be friends with her again and she just started yelling at me when it was coz of her the fight started! And she sure enough doesn't want to be friends with me again!"

Lilly looked at her. "What would make you think that?"

"What would _not _make me think that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said it was coz of you that I got mad at you and then you turned my hair green and then started yelling at me coz I was trying to be friends with you again!" Sasha yelled.

"I didn't yell at you coz you wanted to be friends with me again it was _when _you were trying to be friends with me again! And it wasn't just me who did something! You ruined my reputation!" Lilly yelled back.

"You don't have a reputation!"

Okay this isn't working at well.

I then heard someone stomping downstairs.

It was Amber.

"Can you guys shut the hell up?!" She yelled.

"No we can't!" Sasha yelled back.

It was good Lilly's parents weren't here.

Amber just gave Sasha the evil and ran back up stairs.

"Come on guys! I know Sasha wants to be friends with you again, Lilly, she tried to yesterday and I'm sure Lilly wants to be friends with you again, Sasha, don't you want things back to normal?"

Sasha folded her arms looking mad but didn't say anything.

"I needed to think." Lilly confessed.

Sasha looked up at Lilly with sadness in her eyes. "Then why'd you yell at me?"

"I didn't no what to do when you told me you wanted to be friends again." Lilly paused. "Sasha, I forgive you, and I'm sorry as well."

Sasha stood there for a while and then walked up to Lilly. "Me too." And they hugged.

Yes! It all worked out! And with Summer, I'm not even going to try.

"Wow! I didn't think everyone would become friends again." Summer walked inside the house smirking. "With me here, I don't think that's going to last."

I am so sending that email!

"Get lost!" We all said in unison.

She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked home after having a late night swim, talking and laughing. We were all friends again and things were back to normal, well Miley and Oliver aren't dating anymore but at least their friends again. And the best thing is I got all the credit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yay! I updated quick for once! It's also my longest chapter ever! Sorry for the cheesy ending. Only one chapter left! Please review!

**Jess xxx**


	26. I Can't Believe We Survived

****

**Loving Hannah, Not Miley**

**Chapter 16: I Can't Believe We Survived**

**Miley's POV**

"I can't believe it's the last day of school!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know! I'm going to be a senior! It will be my last year of school, and then off to college!" Sasha said back in excitement.

To be honest, I wasn't very excited; I was still thinking about Oliver and being over. I had to stop thinking about it, it mad me sad and there is nothing to do about getting together with him again so there's no point me standing here and feeling sorry for myself. On the Brightside, Oliver and me are friends again.

"Oh come on Miley! Get excited! We know why your not happy and you just need to forget about it." Lilly told me.

"I know, I know." I responded.

"Miley, cheer up! We made it through 9th grade – I really don't know how – after today it will be the holidays, then Christmas will be soon, then New Years. We'll have a New Years party! And we can do a whole lot of exciting things during the holidays!" Lilly tried to make me happy.

"Yeah, and you need to be happy tonight, it the end of year "I can't believe we survived" party tonight!"

"I'll make sure I'll cheer up! All my friends will be there so I know I'll be happy."

"Good." Sasha and Lilly said in unison.

"But…is Summer going to be there?"

"Unfortunately."

"Any other people I hate?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think so. There will be us guys of course, Oliver, Jackson, Dean, Ashlea, Jordan, Summer – gag -, Chase, Becca, Steph and Emily!" Lilly replied grinning.

"Cool."

The bell rung and we walked to class.

It was still kind of awkward between Lilly and Sasha, we all noticed it, same with Oliver and me, but I'm sure it won't be for long…hopefully.

Lilly, Oliver and me arrived to history class and sat down beside Becca, Steph and Emily.

Summer was sitting over with Amber and Ashley most likely plotting a plan, but none of cared at all – she was leaving today! Yay! The only one of us that wasn't excited about that was Chase which was – obviously – because he'll still be living with her.

The teacher started rambling on about who knows what, I think some ancient Greece thing.

_Why are we doing work on the last day of school?_

None of us were listening anyway we were just passing notes to each other about Sasha's end of year party tonight.

Summer started talking a bit louder and I was able to hear her a bit, seeing she was only a couple of rows back.

"_Sasha is having a party tonight." _

I heard her saying.

"_I'm going to it."_

Unfortunately.

"_It's my last day here."_

Thank god!

"_That I got to do one last thing before I go."_

What is she planning to do?!

They started talking quieter so I could only here a few words.

"_Gonna gatecrash." … "Wreck their last day."_

My eyes widened. What are they going to do?

I jumped up out of my seat and turned to Summer.

"Your gonna do what now?!"

"Sit down Miley!"

I realized everyone was staring at me wondering what I was talking about and the three of them started smirking.

I gave them the evil eye and sat back down.

"Stewart, what are you doing?" Ms. Kunkle asked.

"Uhh…nothing?"

She rolled her eyes, "what I was saying is that…" was what I heard and then started to go into a daydream.

"Miley what was that about?" Oliver whispered to me.

"I think those 2," I pointed to Amber and Ashley, "are going to gatecrash the party tonight and I think them and Summer are going to make some evil scheme to wreck the party." I responded just as quiet.

"Oh damn, I thought all the madness was over, I guess not."

**Lilly's POV**

I sat on my chair, swinging back and forth like usual. I was super bored, but when am I not in history class?

There was a knock at the door and the principal walked in. I wonder why he's here this time.

"Could I see Lilly Truscott?" _Me?_

I got up out of my seat and glanced at my friends.

"What's this about?" Miley mouthed to me and I just shrugged.

I walked out of the room followed by the principal.

"I heard about the incident that happened with Sasha Collins."

I looked at him confused.

"The prank you played on her, remember?"

That was ages ago.

"Uhh…what about it?"

"Detention after school today till 4:30."

_It's the last day of school! And I have to help with setting up the party tonight!_

"Say what?"

"That you have det-"

"No I heard what you said but it's the last day of school, how do I get to detention? And I have something on tonight."

"Well your just going to have to miss that."

_More like miss detention! This principal is really strict!_

"But what about Summer, it was mainly her who did it!"

"She doesn't officially go to this school so I can't give her a detention."

I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah right! You just want to blame everything on me!_

"Uh-huh. Yep." I replied sarcastically. "You do realize this happened ages ago? Why didn't you do anything about it before? You just want to give me a detention on the last day, don't you?"

He ignored what I said. "Now don't forget it."

He then walked off and I walked back into the classroom and sat down.

"What was that about?" Steph whispered to me.

"I got detention." I whispered back.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"That whole "getting Sasha back" thing."

"Wasn't that ages ago?" Becca added in.

"Yep." I answered. "We have a really strict principal or he just hates me."

"I say he hates you." Oliver said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Just telling you what I think, that _is_ how he acts."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chase's POV**

"What happened about detention?" I asked Lilly.

"Didn't go. Did you expect me to on the last day of school?" Lilly said. "I don't think so!"

"That principal hates you." I told her.

"Gee, thanks." She replied. "Oh by the way, Amber and Ashley are planning to crash the end of year party tonight and Summer's planning to ruin it."

"Great." I responded sarcastically.

I thought for a second and then remembered something. It was like a light bulb popped up over top of my head.

I jumped onto the computer and logged on.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

I got into my emails and clicked 'compose'. I got the picture of Summer and pasted it into the email and started to write the email I was going to send yesterday.

I finished the email and Lilly started to read it.

She laughed. "What's with the picture?"

"Don't ask."

I put in the email addresses and then called out to Summer.

"Hey Sum, can you come down here?"

She walked downstairs. "What was important enough to disturb me while I was thing of a plan…about something…to do with someone…people."

Lilly glanced at me and smirked and then looked back at Summer.

"Yeah, about that…" Lilly said.

"Come over here." I told her and she walked over, looking at the computer screen.

"The emails back up."

"You did what now?!" She screeched.

Lilly and me laughed.

"This is not funny!" Summer shouted.

"Yes it is." Lilly replied.

"What's it about this time?" She asked madly.

"Well…" I started.

"We know about your plans. We know that you got Amber and Ashley to gatecrash the party and the three of you are going to try and ruin it." Lilly continued.

"You _will _make sure Amber and Ashley _don't_ come to the party, and you will _not _ruin the party. You will either not go to the party or you will come and do nothing. You will talk to no one, not say anything at all, you will just be quiet and stand in the corner."

She looked at me weirdly. "Why would I bother to come to the party if that's all I get to do. Nothing."

"Because we don't want you there." Lilly told Summer. "Break the rules and this email will be sent to your whole class back in Florida."

Summer shuddered at the thought of it. "Fine."

"Good." Lilly and me said in unison.

Summer walked back upstairs. She stopped and glared at us and continued her way up.

I walked back over to the computer and saved the email and then logged off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

Not everyone going to the party came to Sasha's early to set up, just a few of us. It was Sasha (well she was already here but of course she was going to help set up – it's at her house), Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Dean and me.

I looked over at what Sasha was doing.

I laughed. It was a banner saying, "I can't believe we survived!" in capitals.

Lilly, Jackson and Dean were burning CDs with bunches of upbeat house songs. Sasha put up the sign and then her, Oliver and me started putting up streamers.

We were having the party in her garage (Sasha's parents moved the cars), which was really big and we all were a bit tired from taking at all the stuff.

Soon there were streamers that were our school colours all around each wall.

I grabbed out some photos that Sasha had from this year. I sat down and flicked through them. There were photos of Lilly, Oliver and me, photos of Sasha and Jackson when they were dating, photos of Lilly and Jackson. I stopped when I got to one of the photos. It was the photograph of Oliver and Hannah just before our first date that Lilly took.

_I remember that date. It was really fun. _

I continued flicking through them. A photo of Becca, Steph and Emily, a photo of every single one of us and many more.

I grabbed some blue-tack and started sticking up the photos.

About half an hour later the garage looked awesome. The were streamers stuck up all around the room, photos from this year stuck up all around the room as well, some helium and some not balloons floating around in the room, the awesome banner Sasha made. There was also a jukebox that we hired, a few strobe lights _and _a disco ball, which looked awesome.

I grabbed one of the helium balloons and undid it; I sucked in the air from it and started to speak.

The others started to laugh when they heard my squeaky voice.

Lilly got a thin paintbrush and dipped it in the red. She pulled it out and started to paint stripes on her face.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked.

Lilly grinned. "What do you think?" And she flicked that paintbrush at Sasha.

"Lilly!" She shouted when she got red paint all over her.

We were all in a hyper mood which made it was a good time to have party. It was 8:00 and the party started at 8:30.

All six of us ended up running around flicking paint at each other. After about 5 minutes I already had blue, red and yellow paint in my hair, red and blue paint on my top and green and yellow all down my shorts and legs.

We realized we hadn't had anything to eat so we ordered some pizza and walked inside Sasha's house. We sat down eating and chatting, not caring we were staining the carpet with the paint.

Just before the party started I walked over to Lilly and Oliver and pulled out two presents.

"Here, I got you guys Christmas/End of year presents." I handed them over to Lilly and Oliver.

"Thanks!" They both replied and opened them

Lilly pulled out two wigs. One purple and the other blue.

"Uhh, thanks?"

Oliver got out a black wig and a blonde wig.

They looked at me strangely and then put on a fake smile. "Great…"

"Is there something wrong with my hair?" Lilly asked.

I laughed, "There is nothing wrong with either of you guys' hair. I thought I've got another identity so you guys can to for when you're out with Hannah."

"Oh, I get it!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Lilly said, thinking. "I will be Lola…Lola Luftnagle, actually no, Lola Lafonda."

"Rightio, then."

"And I am Oscar Owen, but known as Double O."

I grinned. "Hannah, Lola and Oscar!"

"Double O." Oliver corrected me.

"Right. Double O."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8:30 and everyone started to arrive. And if you were wondering, yes Summer did come.

The music was blasting, people were dancing, some looking at the photos and others playing volleyball with the balloons.

I walked over to Summer, "You're not standing in the corner."

Lilly and Chase told me all about the email and everything.

I breathed in and out a couple of times, glaring at me, trying not to go and do something stupid. Summer really didn't want that email sent, especially when it was going to be sent to Michael, and her arch nemesis.

At the moment one of the CDs Lilly, Jackson and Dean made was on.

Lilly walked over. "Wow! I don't think she's done anything yet." Lilly said to me talking about Summer.

"Yeah, but I'm sure there will be something that she'll do which will make us have to send that email."

Summer continued looking at us madly.

"Like not standing in the corner." I said. "March over there."

Summer rolled her eyes and walked off, but didn't go to the corner.

"Tsk, tsk. We might just have to send the email because of that." Lilly told me.

"Let's dance!" I heard Jackson shout over the music.

"Later!" Lilly yelled and ran over to Jackson.

I saw Summer talking on the phone. I pulled it off her,

"No talking." I reminded her.

It was so fun to make Summer mad! I put the phone to my ear. It was Amber and Ashley.

"_Your such a wuss!"_ Amber yelled. _"You couldn't do this one little thing."_

"_Yeah, and it was your idea!" _Ashley yelled.

Jordan and Ashlea walked over.

"Who are you talking to?" Jordan asked.

I put the phone to her ear. She started to laugh and handed it over to Ashlea. Soon she was laughing too.

Jordan and Ashlea knew about the whole "Summer" thing as well, actually I think everyone here did.

Jordan pulled the phone off Ashlea.

"Listen here, Amber and Ashlea, It's Jordan her!" Jordan yelled into the phone. "Summer couldn't come to the phone, she has to stand in a corner and be quiet and alone!" I pulled the phone off Jordan.

"Actually, Summer wanted to! It's her idea of fun!" Then Ashlea took it off me.

"Summer is such a goody, goody two shoes! Except for this one photo _she _took…"

We all laughed and hung up the phone.

The three of us turned around seeing Summer watching us angrily, grinding her teeth together.

"Hey Miley?" Oliver walked up to me.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Do I even need to answer?" I replied and grinned at Jordan and Ashlea.

We started to dance and I noticed Summer standing in the corner and started to laugh in my mind.

Lilly saw us dancing and she grinned evily.

_Oh no! What is she going to do?_

I watched her searching through the songs on the jukebox. Soon the song we were dancing to stopped.

_Thanks Lilly, not!_

Another song started to play, but this time it was a slow song.

Oliver and me looked at each other awkwardly.

I started to walk away when I Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me back over to him.

No one was dancing anymore they were just watching the two of us.

He started to dance slowly still holding onto me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he had his arms around my waist.

Everyone was still watching us, which was a bit nerve-wracking, but as we continued to dance all I could see was the two of us and all I could hear was the music.

And then I noticed Oliver do something.

He started to lean into me and in less than a second I realized our lips were touching. We were kissing!

When we broke apart Oliver was grinning. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday night was so fun! Oliver and me got back together! It was the best party I've been to in ages! And Summer has finally left so no more dealing with her. The only downside was Jordan and Ashlea have left. It was a really fun week with them. And Chase has left he was really cool. So everything is back to normal, everyone is friends again; the year has ended up perfectly. Hopefully it will stay like that, but who knows what will end up happening, it might all change, but I won't think of that. Everything may change in the future but I'll just take it as it comes._

_Love Miley_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **The story has come to an end and Miley and Oliver did end up together! Yay! It's been a long 6 months and I have to thank all the people that continued to read the whole story; I couldn't do this without you guys! You rock!

Don't forget to read the sequel that will be coming out soon (hopefully). It's called "School's Out" and Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Summer ect will be in year 11 (yes I'm skipping year 10 in the series) and Jackson, Dean and Sasha will be in college. One question, do you guys want Becca, Steph and Emily to be in the sequel?

Thanks,

**Jess xxx**

**P.S **Again, you guys rock!


End file.
